Ryan y su familia
by Lore24
Summary: Ryan ha sido criado por su tío Ron desde que un trágico accidente acabó con la vida de sus padres y de su hermana. Su primo, Thomas, intenta ser como su hermano mayor. Ryan tiene toda una vida por delante con tan sólo 12 años, pero al parecer, es el mismo chico problemático que muchos conocemos. Advertencia: Contiene castigo corporal, temas sexuales, temas médicos y malas palabras.
1. Otro típico día de escuela

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! En mi versión original Ryan era abusado física y emocionalmente por su padre, hasta que logró huir a la casa de su tío y este se convirtió en su tutor legal y bla, bla, bla. Pero esta versión es alterna, además, no publique mi Fanfic original del pasado de Ryan aquí porque...pues...era demasiado largo xD Más de 100 capítulos tenía.

En este Fic, narraran algunas partes los personajes y también la narradora, o sea, yo.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, el que quiera leerlo :3

 _ **Advertencia: Contiene castigo corporal y palabras groseras, si a usted no le agrada esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Otro típico día de escuela**

 **Desde el punto de vista de Ryan:**

Estaba en problemas...decir que había sido travieso era poco.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la oficina del director, por quinta vez en el año.

Vivo con mi tío Ronald Wolfe desde los 5 años. Mis padres y mi hermana mayor murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Por suerte o desgracia, cuando sucedió yo estaba en el Preescolar y me enteré dos horas después. Por supuesto que no entendía nada, quería a mi papi y a mi mami y no sabía porque ellos no volverían. Mi tío Ron obtuvo mi custodia y se volvió mi tutor legal.

Mi primo Thomas "Tom" Wolfe para ese entonces vivía con mi tío y era tres años mayor que yo. A él su madre, la exnovia de mi tío Ron, no lo había querido cuidar cuándo nació y se lo dejo a mi tío. Quién, a pesar de estar terminando la Academia Policial, pudo encargarse de un bebé que era nada más ni nada menos que su hijo.

Ahora yo tenía 12 y Tom 15. Él iba a la escuela Secundaria y yo aún a la Primaria.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

-hola, Sr. Salds-dijo mi tío, saludando educadamente a mi director

-hola, Sr. Wolfe. Un placer verlo de nuevo, aunque sea en estas circunstancias-dijo mi director, Víctor Salds

-sí, Ryan… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme antes de que comience a hablar con tu director?-dijo mi tío, lanzándome una mirada severa

-sólo quiero decir que Leroy me provocó-dije, refiriéndome al compañero al cuál había golpeado.

Mi tío Ron me conocía desde siempre, y me había criado unos cuantos años. Sabía bien cuando mentía u ocultaba algo

-okey-dijo mi tío Ron, tomándome de la barbilla, mirándome a los ojos y soltandome cuando se decidió a que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-tome asiento, por favor-dijo mi director. Yo temblé cuando mi tío se sentó enfrente de él.

-tío Ron, yo…-

-shhhhh. Cuándo los adultos hablan, los niños callan-me mando a callar él. Yo agache la cabeza y guarde silencio.

-bueno, su sobrino Ryan no sólo se peleó con un compañero, sino que también insulto a su profesor, luego a mí y para rematar, las cámaras de seguridad nos mostraron que estaba usando ayudas memoria en su última evaluación de Literatura-dijo el hijo de...quiero decir, mi director.

-¡Maldita sea! Lo siento, se me escapó, Sr. Salds-dijo mi tío, mordiéndose la lengua

-está bien. Decidimos con el profesor que cómo es su quinta vez en el año que viene a este lugar. Y considerando que la última vez fuimos quizás demasiado indulgentes y no lo castigamos. Está vez habrá un castigo. Una semana de suspensión-

-entiendo, se lo ha estado buscando. Supongo que tengo que firmar-dijo mi tío, levantándose de la silla

-sí, sólo firme aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí-dijo mi director, dándole un largo papel. Mi tío Ron firmó rápido.

-gracias por todo, director-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le vas a agradecer a ese chimpancé por haberme suspendido?!-le grite a mi tío, incrédulo. Él me dio una colleja

-discúlpate, Ryan John Wolfe-me ordenó

-ay, okey. Perdón, Sr. Salds-murmuré, sobandome la nuca

-disculpas aceptadas, Ryan. Ya pueden irse. Disfruta de tu suspensión mientras dure, niño-dijo mi director con cierta ironía en su voz.

Mi tío Ron me arrastró hasta el auto de la oreja.

Para colmo, mi primo también se había metido en problemas.

Se había escapado de la escuela y a las dos horas había regresado, cómo el ingenuo que es. Y también lo iban a suspender…

 **Desde el punto de vista de Thomas:**

Papá entró furioso a la oficina del director McKhan, Trent McKhan.

-¿Qué tengo que firmar para llevármelo?-pregunto, algo grosero. La verdad era que por mucha paciencia que tuviera mi padre, no se llevaba bien con mi director.

-esto, y cuando regresé tiene que venir acompañado de un adulto a la entrada, sino no entra-dijo McKhan, dándole una planilla a mi tío. Este rápidamente firmó y me sacó de la oreja del lugar.

-papá, ya sé que estás molesto pero…-intente razonar con él

-¡Estar molesto es poco, Thomas! ¡Lo que han hecho tú y tu primo no tiene nombre!-me grito, metiéndome en el auto, en la parte de atrás junto a Ryan

-¿Nos castigarás?-preguntamos nosotros dos al unísono

-sí, apenas lleguemos a casa estarán de cara a la pared por una hora. Para que reflexionen sobre todo lo que hicieron. Luego tú, Ryan, escribirás 30 veces "No debo insultar a mis mayores, no debo golpear a nadie ni hacer trampas en las pruebas". Y tú, Thomas, escribirás 30 veces "No debo escaparme de la escuela". Después de eso, hablaremos seriamente-dijo papá, ahora calmado.

Yo y mi primo tragamos saliva y nos abrazamos, con miedo.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Ron:**

Esta vez mis niños, mi sobrino y mi hijo, se habían metido en graves problemas.

Había tenido que salir más temprano de mi trabajo para ir a hablar con sus directores y llevarlos a casa.

No es que me gustara hacerlo, pero debía castigarlos. Esto no podía quedar impune.

-cara a la pared, los dos-dije, apenas entramos a casa y ellos se sacaron los abrigos

-tío Ron, no puedes castigarnos como si fuéramos niños pequeños-se quejo Ryan

-sí, por favor, papá, no ha sido para tanto. Quiero decir, Ryan la ha jodido pero yo no tanto-dijo Thomas, Ryan le dio un puñetazo

-¡Alto ahí! Con la familia no se pelea-los regañe, separándolos

-no es mi culpa que él sea un imbécil-dijo Thomas, frunciendo el ceño

-tampoco es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido como para volver a la escuela luego de escaparte-

-¡Ya está bien! Esa boca, Tom. Esa boca, Ry-dije, enojado y los lleve de la oreja al baño

-¡Tío Ron! ¡Ya me tiraste de la oreja hace rato! ¡Ay! ¡Duele!-se quejo Ryan

-¡Auchy! ¡No…no soy un niño!-se quejo Tom, los senté a los dos en el borde de la bañera

-abran la boca-les ordene, sacando dos barras de jabón.

Ryan nego con la cabeza y se tapo la boca con las manos

-no, papá, no te lo permitiré. No puedes hacerme esto-dijo Tom, casi llorando

-abran la boca de una vez o se las abriré yo luego de desvestirlos y meterlos a la bañera con agua fría-los amenacé. Ellos lloriquearon y abrieron la boca.

Les lave la boca con jabón apenas un minuto y los deje enjuagarse la boca con agua y pasta dental.

-a ver si de una buena vez aprenden a no decir malas palabras, ¿Qué les he dicho sobre decir palabrotas?-dije, tomandolos de sorpresa, mientras les bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos

*¡PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF!*

Les di un par de azotes en el trasero a cada uno.

-buaaaa…que…que…no debemos decirlas en casa-respondió Thomas, triste pero obediente. Ryan probablemente quería responder también, pero la rebeldía adolescente no se lo permitía.

-¡Ni en ningún lugar! Ryan, ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?-

-¡Yo hablo como se me dé la puta gana! ¡Soy un adolescente, no un pendejo!-me grito, sin siquiera llorar

-*PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF* ¿Quieres volver a repetir eso, jovencito?-

-¡PODRÍA HACERLO TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE!-me espetó, rabioso

-*¡PLAFFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF!* A ver si te puedo enseñar un poquito de respeto a la fuerza-le dije, calmado

-¡Deja de pegarme! ¡No soy tu hijo!-me grito, deliberadamente

-Tom, ya termine contigo, puedes irte a la sala y quedarte en un rincón del lugar…mientras termino con tu hermano-dije, tratando de demostrar que las palabras de Ryan no me habían afectado

-¡ÉL NO ES MI HERMANO! ¡Sólo es mi primo de mierda!-me gritó Ryan

-¡No! ¡Conozco mi vocabulario! ¡Y sí, dije "hermano" a propósito! Somos tu familia, Ryan, lo que queda de ella. Me considero tu padre porque te críe desde que eras un infante, y eso convierte a Tom en tu hermano mayor-le dije, con furia. Thomas se subió la ropa y salió corriendo del baño, probablemente no quería ver la reacción que estaba a punto de tener yo.

-¡No soy tu maldito hijo! ¡Sé cuidarme solo!-me grito Ryan, con una mirada desafiante, mientras se ponía la ropa y se cubría el trasero con las manos…porque sabía que yo le iba a seguir pegando

-¡¿Cuidarte solo?! ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Apenas si sabes limpiarte los mocos, borrego. Sé que biológicamente no soy tu padre pero…-

-¡Entonces deja de comportarte como tal!-me espetó, irritado. Más que dolerme, eso me enfureció más. Lo tomé del brazo y lo saque del baño a chirlos.

-te quedas de cara en la pared hasta que te calmes,…hijo-le dije a Ryan, apretando los dientes.

-no lo haré. No eres mi verdadero padre-

-tal vez. Pero te amo tanto como lo haría un padre y Tom te ve como su hermano pequeño-

-¡Vayanse al infierno, pues!-me gritó, apretando los puños

-¡Tom y yo somos mayores que tú! ¡Y por eso, merecemos más respeto!-lo regañe, dándole un chirlo que resonó

-te odio. No vas a controlar mi vida-

-ya lo estoy haciendo. Eres muy pequeño para odiar-le dije, poniendolo de cara en la pared.

Aunque Ryan fuera más pequeño que Tom, había llorado menos que mi…hijo mayor.

Luego de eso, los hice escribir como había dicho. Hablamos seriamente. Cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir.


	2. No sólo un arma es peligrosa

_**Advertencia: Contiene castigo corporal y malas palabras, si a usted no le agrada eso, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 2: No sólo un arma es peligrosa**

 **Narradora:**

Al día siguiente, Ronald se despertó temprano y comenzó a hacer el desayuno para él y sus pequeños.

Los dos chicos se despertaron casi a la misma vez…

-¡Tom, déjame pasar al baño! ¡Es mi turno!-le gritó Ryan, empujandolo

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo llegue primero!-le gritó su primo

-¡Ja! Tendrás que esperar, tonto-le dijo Ryan, cuando logro entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta

-¡Sólo te lo perdono por esta vez, porque eres un maniático de la limpieza!-le grito Tom

-disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo?-le dijo Ryan, abriendo un poquito la puerta y mirándolo serio

-no, olvídalo-dijo el chico mayor, riendo y se fue al comedor

-buen día, hijo-dijo Ron, sirviendo unos Waffles

-buen día, papá-respondió Tom, sonriendo

-¿Te has lavado la cara y los dientes?-pregunto su padre, preocupado. Ya que tenía el rostro muy sudoroso.

-no, es que…Ryan me gano, aunque yo era el primero. Y ya sabes, él tiene esa locura por estar limpio, y lo deje-dijo Tom, resoplando

-no es una locura, Thomas, es TOC: Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo-lo corrigió Ronald

-bueno, los trastornados están locos, ¿O no, papá? Quiero decir, Ryan nunca tuvo cerebro pero…-

-Tom, no me agrada lo que estás diciendo. Las enfermedades mentales son reales, jovencito, pero tu hermano no esta loco-

-está bien, okey. Pero el doctor dijo que no era común a su edad tener ese trastorno-

-lo sé, quizás tenga que conseguir un turno al Psiquiatra-

-que le pongan una inyección de Clonazepam y ya-dijo Tom, en un tono que se alejaba demasiado de ser bromista

-¡No! No voy a drogar a mi hijo así porque sí-dijo Ron, apretando los dientes

-¿Y si intenta suicidarse, papá? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡¿Darle unos azotes y ya está?! ¡Te creí más maduro que eso!-le espeto su hijo de 15 años

-¡Ryan no va a intentar suicidarse, Thomas!-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? El chico está chiflado. Ayer hizo como cuatro tonterías juntas en la escuela. Yo diría que es un autentico suicida-

-no lo creo. Confió en que sus profesores y su director jamás lo golpearan-

-okey, ya. Pero te insulto feo en el baño, ¿O no? Enfrentarte a ti es cómo querer saltar de un puente-

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que me tienes miedo?-preguntó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos

-bueno, sí, algo así. Tenerte miedo es poco, papá. Yo diría que te tengo terror-

-Tom, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Soy tu padre, tienes que confiar en mí-

-yo confió en ti, papá, en serio que sí. Pero es que…a veces me da tanto temor preguntarte algo-dijo Tom, agachando la cabeza

-¿Algo cómo qué?-preguntó Ron, sentándose en una silla y sentando a su hijo sobre su regazo

-cómo que tiene novia, el muy casanova-dijo Ryan, saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y mirando burlón a su primo

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Ron, mirando a Tom

-jejeje…sí, puedo explicarlo-dijo su hijo, nervioso

-no hay nada que explicar-dijo Ronald, cambiando la posición de su hijo en su regazo

-¡No, papi! ¡Por favor, no me des chirlos! Déjame explicártelo-suplico Tom, cuando su padre estaba a punto de bajarle el pantalón del pijama

-está bien-cedió Ron, volviendo a sentarlo en su regazo

-todo paso muy rápido. Fue antes de que me escapara de la escuela…un par de días antes. Y no te lo conté en ese momento porque no sabía como reaccionarías-comenzó a decir Tom, mientras agachaba la cabeza

-okey, entiendo. ¿Quién es la afortunada?-dijo Ron, haciendo media sonrisa. Su hijo se ruborizo avergonzado.

-Anne Jonas…-respondió Tom

-quieres decir, ¿La hija del capitán Jonas?-pregunto su padre, pensativo

-es la sobrina, en realidad. Tiene mi edad, vamos a la misma escuela y Dioses…ese pelo rubio que tiene y esos ojos tan peculiares, me vuelven loco-dijo Tom, casi echándose a su mundo de fantasía

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre blasfemear, Tom?-dijo su padre, en un tono severo

-que no debo hacerlo, disculpa, se me escapo-

-hijo, entiendo que te guste AJ (Anne Jonas) pero eres muy pequeño para tener novia-

-¡Papá! ¡Tengo 15 años!-se quejo Tom, cruzándose de brazos

-y yo cuando tenía quince años, ayudaba a mi tío en su taller mecánico. No andaba buscando chicas para besarlas-

-bueno, tú eres tú, yo soy yo. El tío Robert seguro se divirtió más que tú en esos años-gruño Tom, refiriéndose al padre de Ryan…quien al oír ese nombre, volvió al baño no queriendo traer recuerdos a su mente.

-Robert fue un adolescente terrible. Tu abuelo le pego más de una vez con la vara. La diversión suya acababa apenas yo o tu abuelo nos dieramos cuenta de que él nos había estado engañando…lo cual duraba una o dos horas, no demasiado tiempo-dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño

-pues tú tampoco te quedaste atrás. Dejaste a una chica embarazada-dijo Tom, con bronca, refiriéndose a su madre biologica

-tengo entendido que tu madre era mayor de edad cuando la deje embarazada-

-okey, vale. Pero a mi novia no la utilizaré para el sexo, te lo prometo. La voy a amar y cuidar…para siempre-afirmo Tom, muy serio

-eso espero. Pero para siempre es mucho tiempo, y cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en ese transcurso, mi chiquitito-

-ya lo sé, papá. Pero nos amamos y hasta sus padres me aceptan-

-okey. Espera, ¿Tú ya conociste a sus padres?-

-se podría decir que sí-

-me has estado ocultando mucho, pequeño pícaro-dijo Ron, tirandolo suavemente de la oreja. Pero más que hacerlo quejarse, lo hizo reír –sólo una última cosa, hijo-

-¿Qué cosa, papá?-preguntó Tom, sonriendo

-si me llego a enterar que perdiste la virginidad con esa chica…primero que nada: Hablaré seriamente con sus padres. Segundo: te separare de ella un buen tiempo, mínimo un mes. Y tercero: Te voy a dar una paliza memorable-

-¡Papá, me avergüenzas! No soy un niño pequeño, tampoco soy tu hija mujer-comenzó a quejarse el adolescente

-siempre serás un niño pequeño, mi niño pequeño. Pero aunque no seas mujer, no quiero que pierdas la virginidad tan pronto-

-está bien, yo y Anne tampoco pensábamos tener sexo-

-me alegro. Porque tendrás que ser casto hasta que te cases-

-papá, ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Quiero decir, mi madre era tu novia o exnovia cuando yo nací-

-ya lo sé, y es por eso que te digo lo que te digo-

-está bien, entiendo-dijo Tom, luego de pensar un momento todo lo que le había dicho su padre

-come tus Waffles, ¿Ok? ¡Ryan, ven a comer!-dijo Ronald, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y dejandolo sentarse en una silla

-¡Maldita sea, tío Ron! No es necesario gritar-dijo Ryan, terminando de lavarse las manos

-te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez-dijo Ron, mirando como su otro "hijo" se sentaba en una silla y le ponía salsa de chocolate a sus Waffles

-¿Por qué eres tan bocón?-le pregunto, burlón, Tom a su primo

-¿Por qué eres tan llorón?-le pregunto Ryan, molesto

-niños, basta-los regaño su padre y tío

-¿Algún día tendremos una mascota?-pregunto Ryan, cambiando de tema

-quizás cuando aprendan a ser responsables los dos-dijo Ron, comenzando a comer sus Hot Cakes con miel

-yo soy responsable, dentro cabe-se quejo Tom

-¡¿Tú, responsable?! Eso es cómo decir que el tío Ron no tiene armas escondidas por ahí-dijo Ryan, con sarcasmo. Su tío le dio un golpe en la nuca -¡Auch! Sólo bromeaba-

-ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente responsable para encargarse de un animal-

-¿Quién dijo que sería un animal? Yo pienso adoptar una roca-bromeo Tom, y todos rieron

-yo quiero un perro, por favor, tío Ron. Para mi Cumpleaños quizás…-dijo Ryan, mirando con ojos suplicantes a su tío

-okey, te prometo que lo pensaré-dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la sien a su sobrino

-gracias-dijo Ryan, sonriendo cómo si ya le hubiera dicho que sí.

-¿Yo puedo tener un gato?-pregunto Tom, con timidez

-también te prometo que lo pensaré-dijo su padre, sonriendo

-okey, gracias. Pero a mí no me diste un besito-se quejo Tom, frunciendo el entrecejo

-es que no llego hasta donde estás-

-está bien, no te preocupes-dijo su hijo, restándole importancia

-bueno, chicos, mientras este en el trabajo tendrán la casa para ustedes dos…ya que están suspendidos. No les pido ordenar ni limpiar nada, pero sí comportarse. Van a tener un largo tiempo para pasar el tiempo juntos, y van a tener que conocerse mejor-dijo Ronald, serio. Y recién Ryan y Tom cayeron en cuenta de que luego de esa semana, llegaban las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Piensas tomarte algún día para quedarte con nosotros?-pregunto Tom, quedarse más de un día junto a su primo era más que fastidioso

-claro, me tomaré la semana que viene y la próxima a esa. Quizás podamos ir al Zoológico e ir a visitar a sus abuelos-dijo Ron, sonriendo

-suena bien-dijeron los chicos, al mismo tiempo

-si llega un paquete de correo para mí, no atiendan ni digan que están solos-

-¿Qué pediste esta vez?-preguntó, intrigado, Ryan

-es una sorpresa, para ustedes dos-

-¿Una motocicleta?-dijo Tom, sonriendo

-no, no es un medio de transporte-dijo su padre, riendo –pero les va a encantar-

-no será otro rompecabezas, ¿Verdad?-dijo Ryan, asustado

-no, tranquilo, no es otro rompecabezas-

-menos mal-dijo su sobrino, soltando un suspiro. Su tío se levanto de la silla y se limpió la boca.

-bien, terminen de comer y dejen sus platos en el lavabo, se visten y pueden hacer lo que quieran. No peleen y sobre todo no intenten abrir la caja fuerte donde tengo mis armas. Comportense. Tom, estás a cargo-dijo Ron, mirando a sus pequeñines

-¡Ya lo oíste, mocoso, estoy a cargo!-grito Tom, mirando a su hermano -¡Nada de construir montañas rusas en el patio trasero!-

-lo que tengo que soportar-dijo Ron, revoleando los ojos

-¡Jesús, Tom! ¡Estás rematadamente loco!-le grito Ryan

-nada de blasfemias en mi casa-reprendió Ronald

-lo siento-murmuro Ryan

-está bien, Tom, terminaste de comer, ¿No?-dijo Ron, viendo que su hijo dejaba su plato y los cubiertos en el lavabo de la cocina que estaba muy pegada al comedor

-sí, papá, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Tom, girando para mirar a su padre

-porque necesitas lavarte esa carita tan bonita, hijito-dijo Ron, enjabonandole la cara y abriendo el grifo del lavabo

-¡Papi, no! ¡Está muy fría…aahhh! ¡No…aahhh! ¡Ahora está muy caliente! *Coff coff* Ahora sí, está perfecta-dijo Tom, mientras su padre le metía la cara bajo el agua

-ya está-dijo Ron, terminando de lavarle la cara y secandolo con una toalla

-no tenías que hacer eso. No soy un bebé, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-dijo Tom, molesto, mientras agarraba la toalla y terminaba de secarse

-siempre serás mi bebé. No importa cuanto crezcas-dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la frente –te amo, Tommy-

-y yo a ti, papi-dijo Tom, sonriendo

-debo irme al trabajo, portense bien, nos vemos más tarde-dijo Ronald, acomodándose el uniforme de policía y saliendo de la casa.

-¡Aaaayy! ¿Por qué no le dijiste a "papi" que te pusiera en pañales y te diera un biberón?-se burló Ryan, haciéndose el enternecido por la escena que acababa de presenciar

-porque él esta cansado de tener que chirlearte cada tres minutos-se defendió Tom, en un intento por avergonzar a su "hermano pequeño"

-vete a la mierda, Thomas-espeto Ryan, dejando su plato y cubiertos en el lavabo y mirando con bronca a su "hermano mayor"

-¿Acabas de decir una palabrota? Quizás papá no sea el único que debe pegarte-dijo Tom, serio

-¡No me toques, maldito retorcido!-le grito Ryan, mientras salía corriendo a la sala de juegos

-¡Vuelve aquí y dímelo en la cara si eres tan valiente!-le gritó su primo, enfadado

-okey,… ¡Maldito retorcido!-le grito Ryan, volviendo y parándose justo enfrente de él

-no te pego porque no soy papá. Pero apenas llegue, le diré lo que has estado diciendo y ambos sabemos que él no estara nada feliz-dijo Tom, mientras una sonrisa malvada se extendía por su rostro

-¡Y yo le diré que estás mintiendo!-

-me creerá más a mí, porque soy el mayor-

-no a mí. Que seas el mayor no te hace el más confiable, prudente o maduro-

-soy las tres cosas. Papá me dejo a cargo, ¿Lo olvidas?-

-si fueras tan prudente, ayer no te habrían suspendido-dijo Ryan, caminando hacia la sala de juegos

-fue…fue un traspié-se excuso el mayor

-un "traspié" es poco, yo diría que la cagaste-dijo Ryan, riendo. Su hermano le dio una colleja.

-basta de malas palabras-lo regaño

-¡Ow! ¡Demonios, Thomas! ¡Eso me ha dolido! ¡¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu novia de una puta vez?!-le grito, furioso, su primo

-¡Ya oíste a papá! No podemos salir de casa-

-¿Cuándo dijo eso?-

-no lo dijo, pero es fácil deducirlo. Quiere mantenernos encerrados aquí toda la mierda de semana-dijo Tom, enfadado

-¡Dijiste una mala palabra! ¡Uuuuuhhh!-exclamo Ryan, haciéndose el sorprendido y tapandose la boca con las manos

-se me escapo-mintió Tom

-okey, ¿Jugamos a los videojuegos?-

-tengo una idea mejor-dijo Tom, sonriendo con malicia

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Ryan, curioso por la cara de su primo

-saquemos una de las armas que tiene papá en la caja fuerte. La miraremos un rato y luego la dejaremos en su lugar. Nadie se dará cuenta-le explico Tom

-suena genial, hagámoslo-dijo Ryan, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-okey, yo hablo la caja y tú sostienes el arma un momento y luego yo, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Hay que hacer esto en equipo-

-de acuerdo, Tom. Somos el mejor duo en la historia-dijo Ryan, mientras iban al lugar donde estaba la gran caja fuerte

-claro que sí. Espero que no haya cambiado la clave-dijo Tom, comenzando a girar la perilla de la caja fuerte hasta que logro abrirla -¡Soy un genio! Toma, mírala pero no la dispares-dijo Tom, sacando con cuidado un revolver bastante grande y dándoselo a su primito

-okey-dijo Ryan, mirando con admiración el arma. En eso, accidentalmente se dispara y casi le da a su pie.

-¡Ryan! ¡Te dije que no la dispararás! ¡Damela!-le grito Tom, enfadado y quitandosela

-no fue mi culpa, se disparó sola-

-umh…está bien, te creo por esta vez-dijo Tom y el arma se volvió a disparar sola –tenías razón-agrego, haciendo una mueca al ver el hoyo que había quedado en la pared. Guardo rápidamente el arma.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tommy? Papá nos dijo que no tocaramos sus armas-dijo Ryan, asustado. Su primo no sabía si sorprenderse porque Ryan quisiera hacerle caso a Ronald o porque acababa de llamarlo "papá".

-Ryan, si papá se entera que usamos el arma…sufrirás como nunca en tu patética vida-le dijo Tom, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros

-perdí a mis padres y a mi hermana mayor, ¿Lo olvidas?-dijo Ryan, dolido

-me refería a tu vida desde que comenzaste a vivir con nosotros-se retracto Tom. Y vio la angustia en los ojos de su primito –niño, yo también los extraño mucho. Pero debemos recordar los buenos momentos que tuvimos con ellos. Eso es lo que ellos hubieran querido. Lo más importante es que ellos sabían que los amábamos y nosotros sabemos que los seguimos amando aún después de fallecidos-

-algún día me vengaré, Tom. Voy a encontrar al conductor borracho ese y voy a romperle el cuello-dijo Ryan, apretando los dientes

-la venganza nunca es buena, Ry. No lograrás nada si terminas en la cárcel-

-nadie se dará cuenta de que fui yo-

-pero no podrás con la culpa. Y cómo vuelvas a decir eso, papá te va a dejar el trasero más que rojo-

-tienes razón-dijo Ryan, soltando un suspiro

-además, creo que ya nos va a dejar el trasero bastante colorado si se entera que usamos una de sus armas sin permiso. Así que…hagamos una cosa. Vistámonos y preparemos el almuerzo. Así creo que sospechara menos-dijo Tom, casi temblando

-me parece buena idea-dijo Ryan y cada uno corrió a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa.

Cerca de las 11:30 horas, Ronald llego y se quedo confundido al ver el comedor tan limpio y con la mesa puesta.

-hola, papi. Ryan y yo ya terminamos la comida, Espagueti con albóndigas-dijo Tom, saliendo de la cocina con un delantal con un gato dibujado

-¿Tú y Ryan hicieron el almuerzo?-pregunto Ron, pasmado

-sí, estábamos aburridos-mintió Ryan, saliendo con un delantal que tenía dibujado un perro con un gorro de cocinero

-¿Qué hicieron está vez?-pregunto Ron, serio

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Tom, con miedo

-nunca son tan amables y serviciales, seguro hicieron alguna travesura y por eso se comportan así-dijo Ron, porque los conocía demasiado bien a ambos

-¿Acaso no podemos complacer a nuestro padre alguna vez? Quiero decir, voluntariamente-dijo Tom, con carita de angelito

-sí, nos esforzamos mucho para prepararte algo rico-dijo Ryan, con la misma cara de angelito que su primo

-umh…está bien. Tengo que ir a revisar algo, pero enseguida vuelvo y comemos, ¿Ok?-dijo Ron, sospechando que habían abierto la caja fuerte o habían hecho un desastre en el baño.

-claro, papi-dijo Tom, tragando saliva

-sí, te esperamos-dijo Ryan, sirviendo la comida y sentándose en su silla…para mantener su trasero fuera del alcance de su tío.

Ronald estaba más que irascible cuando vio el agujero en la pared y también en el suelo. Abrió la caja fuerte y comprobó que a uno de sus revólveres le faltaban dos balas sin mencionar que no estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado la última vez. Estaba seguro de que había sido alguno de sus niños o ambos, porque eran los únicos que estaban en casa…y él había revisado las armas temprano en la mañana. Tuvo que hacer chasquidos con los dedos para calmarse, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba muy irritado. Luego se paso la mano por la cara, fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y volvió al comedor.

Los dos chicos quisieron que los tragara la tierra cuando vieron la mirada severa de su padre. Sabían que estaban fritos esta vez. Y que ni preparar el almuerzo los había salvado de que su padre los descubriera.

-¡¿Quién abrió la caja fuerte y disparo dos veces un revolver?!-grito su tío, enfurecido

-fui yo, papá-dijo Tom, en un fuerte intento por proteger a su hermanito

-Tom…-dijo Ryan, mientras le dolía la pancita de sólo pensar lo que sucedería

-no, Ryan, yo desobedecí, tú no tuviste la culpa-

-fueron los dos, ¿Verdad? No es necesario que mientas, Thomas-dijo Ron, un poquitito más calmado

-sí…-dijo Ryan, en voz baja

-estoy tan tan…-dijo Ron, apretando los dientes, pero no encontraba la palabra adecuada

-¿Decepcionado de nosotros?-preguntó Tom, con tristeza

-no, hijo. ¿Acaso no te he enseñado nada? Jamás estaría decepcionado de ustedes, de sus decisiones tal vez, pero no de su persona-le dijo su padre, dolido

-¿Enojado? ¿Triste? ¿Avergonzado?-preguntó Ryan

-estoy mucho más que enojado, Ry. Y sí, se podría decir que triste y avergonzado-dijo Ron, y luego se mordió un poquito la lengua

-lo sentimos tanto, papá. No fue nuestra intención…-dijo Tom, angustiado porque sabía que ahora papi los castigaría

-es tan…atrevido de tu parte decir que no fue su intención, hijo-

-pero no lo fue, tío Ron. Bueno, no todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, sí, planeamos abrir la caja fuerte y sacar un arma. Pero el revolver de mierda se disparó solo-dijo Ryan, afligido

-está bien, entiendo. Y basta de palabrotas-

-sí, tío Ron. Lo siento…-susurro Ryan

-fue demasiado arriesgado lo que hicieron. Yo no estaba aquí ni ningún adulto. ¡¿Acaso se pusieron a pensar que iban a hacer si se llegaban a lastimar o a matar?!-les grito Ron, perdiendo los estribos

-noooo-dijeron los dos chicos, queriendo orinarse en los pantalones

-ya perdí a tu madre, a tu padre y a tu hermana, Ryan. Y no planeo perderlos a ustedes dos también-dijo Ron, entre angustiado y enojado

Los niños se sintieron devastados por las palabras de su padre/tío. Es cierto, había sido demasiado egoísta de su parte. Iban a dejar a su padre/tío solito y él ya no iba volver a querer ser sargento…e iban a dejar sin un gran policía al mundo.

-perdón, tiito, te prometo que nunca te dejaré solito-sollozo Ryan

-sí, lo siento tanto, papi. No lo volveremos a hacer-ahora sollozo Thomas

Ron ya no podía seguir enfurecido con sus dos pequeños, no si estaban disculpándose y llorando tan arrepentidos. Los abrazo y sentó a cada uno en una de sus rodillas (piernas).

-yo también prometo nunca dejarlos solitos. Menos ahora que son mis niños preciosos-dijo, alisandoles el flequillo. Ellos sonrieron a través de las lágrimas –pero ahora mismo, son dos niños muy muy traviesos y con muchos problemas-agrego, serio, y logrando borrarles la sonrisa

-papá, yo…-intento Tom pero Ron lo mandó a callar poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-quiero que entiendan que no pueden agarrar un arma porque se les da la gana. Son peligrosas y no los dejaré usar una hasta que tengan 21 años por lo menos. Pudieron haberse lastimado, o aún peor, se pudieron haber matado. Si tengo que decirles otra vez que no toquen mis armas, voy a tener que cambiar la clave y se van a ir conmigo al trabajo. Papá dice y hace las cosas por una razón-dijo Ron, dándoles a los dos un beso en la sien

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ryan, curioso

-cuando seas grande y tengas hijos o sobrinos, lo entenderás-le dijo Ron. Con "sobrinos" se refería a los hijos de Thomas.

-nos vas a castigar, ¿Verdad?-dijo Tom, casi llorando de nuevo

Ron lo pensó por unos minutos. Él realmente no quería castigarlos, pero lo que habían hecho había sido algo muy serio…podrían haber perdido la vida y él jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

-sí, hijito, voy a castigarlos a los dos. Pero luego de almorzar. Ustedes tienen que prepararse y yo calmarme-dijo Ron, con una sonrisa triste

-okey-dijeron los niños, asustados pero obedientes

Tom y Ry se quitaron los delantales y los guardaron.

Luego cenaron, hablaron de la escuela, la novia de Tom, el trabajo de Ron, el telescopio que tendría Ryan probablemente en un año, las mascotas que tendrían dentro de poco, entre otras cosas…nunca tocando el tema de las armas.

Finalmente, los tres terminaron de comer y Ron lavo los platos.

-Thomas, Ryan, quiero que vayan los dos a sus habitaciones y me esperen desnudos de cintura para abajo-dijo Ron, tratando de sonar firme

-pero, papá… ¿De esa forma? ¿Es necesario?-dijo Tom, casi llorando, porque sabía que su padre lo chirlearia

-sí, hijito, es necesario. Lo que hicieron fue muy grave-

-¿No puede ser de otra manera? Haznos limpiar el sótano o el ático. O haznos escribir muchas veces que no debemos tocar armas-dijo Ryan, temblando

-no creo que limpiar un lugar o escribir mil veces lo que no deben hacer, pueda "pagar" lo que hicieron-

-entonces eso quiere decir, que nosotros "cobraremos" por lo que hicimos-dijo Tom, de repente enojado

-es una forma de verlo, sí. Ahora vayan-dijo Ron, haciendolos darse la vuelta

-no, papi, por favor, no lo hagas-comenzó a lloriquear Ryan. Ron se sorprendio porque Ryan lo había llamado "papi", eso no era algo que él viera (o más bien, oyera) todos los días.

-lo siento, Ry, tengo que hacerlo-dijo Ron, dándoles un beso en la cabeza

-no quiero-dijo Tom, también lloriqueando

-yo tampoco quiero-ahora fue Ryan

-ya lo sé, pero no es algo que puedan decidir ustedes. Vayan, no esperen más-dijo su tío, con tranquilidad.

Ambos chicos fueron lo más lento posible a sus habitaciones, cerraron la puerta y se desvistieron.

Ronald logró calmarse por completo y se dirigió a la habitación del niño mayor, su hijo.

Entró y se sentó en la cama.

-snif…snifff…papá, papi, papito, no es necesario-dijo Tom, asustado y sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a salirsele del lugar

-lo siento, pero estás equivocado, sí es necesario. Sólo serán unas seis palmadas, espero que sean suficientes para que no vuelvan a abrir esa caja fuerte ni mucho menos agarrar un arma-dijo Ron, indicandole que se pusiera en su regazo

-buaaaa…no, por fis, por fis, por fis-dijo Thomas, obedeciendo y poniéndose bocabajo en su regazo

-ni aunque pongas cara de cordero degollado te salvas de esta *¡PLAFF PLAFF!*-dijo Ron y las palmadas duras y urticantes comenzaron a caer sobre el trasero desnudo de su joven hijo.

-aayy...papi, me das muy fuerte-sollozo Tom, tratando de no moverse -*¡PLAFFF PLAFF!* ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! ¡Buaaaa! ¡Mi colita duele mucho!-

-se supone que tiene que doler *¡PLAFF PLAFFFF!*-dijo Ronald y con esas últimas palmadas puso fin al castigo de su hijo. Agarró el calzoncillo que estaba sobre la cama y se lo dio a su pequeño mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-lo siento-susurro Tom, poniéndose la ropa interior

-ya lo sé, no llores más. Te amo, por eso te digo esto: No quiero perderte-

-lo sé-dijo Tom, secando sus lágrimas

-si te pasará algo, no sé qué haría-dijo Ron, abrazándolo con fuerza -algún día tendré que partir, y entonces probablemente tú y Ryan tengan sus propias familias. Y quiero que me recuerdes y que recuerdes todo lo que te enseñé-

-no quiero que te vayas al Cielo, papi. Yo no tengo mamá-sollozo Tom

-tienes mamá, sólo que no sabes dónde está. Es parte de la vida, fallecer. Ya, ya, quita esos pucheritos-le dijo su padre, acariciándole las mejillas

-pero…-

-shhhhh, descansa un rato, mi tesoro-le dijo Ron, levantándolo y recostándolo en su cama

-okey pero no seas muy duro con Ryan-dijo Tom, bostezando y acomodándose la almohada

-deja que yo me encargué de eso-dijo su padre luego de darle un beso en la frente.

Salió de esa habitación y se dirigió a la de su sobrino…

-creí haberte dicho que me esperarás desnudo de cintura para abajo-dijo Ron, mirando que Ryan estaba aún vestido y parado frente a la ventana, temblando de miedo.

-me voy, ya no soporto vivir con tus reglas-dijo Ryan, apunto de abrir la ventana

-quieto ahí. Tú no irás a ninguna parte más que a mi habitación y a recostarte sobre mi cama para que te azote el traste con mi cinturón más ancho, si te atreves a saltar por esa ventana-lo amenazó su tío. Por supuesto que era una amenaza vacía pero sólo Ronald lo sabía, jamás golpearía a sus niños con algo que no fuera su mano.

-okey-dijo Ryan, aterrado y dejando la ventana.

-ven aquí-ordeno Ron, sentándose en la cama

-no es justo-se quejo Ryan, sin obedecerlo

-¡Yo te diré lo que no es justo, mocoso malcriado! ¡Lo que no es justo es que tenga que enterrar a mis hijos antes de morirme!-le grito Ron, con la sangre hirviendo. Pero el enojo le duró menos de cinco segundos.

-eso quiere decir que me criaste mal-dijo Ryan, desafiante

-ven aquí-repitió Ron, paciente

Con pasos pausados, Ryan se acercó a su tío y se acostó en su regazo.

-lo siento-susurro, cuando sintió que su tío le bajaba la ropa hasta los tobillos. Le quitó las zapatillas y el pantalón.

-seré menos duro contigo que con Tom, sólo porque eres más pequeño. Cuándo te doy una orden, es para que la obedezcas *¡PLAFF!*-

-¡Ooouuuuch! ¡No seré más travieso por el resto de mi vida de mierda, lo juro!-grito Ryan, intentando no llorar

-¡No más palabrotas! ¡Tu vida tiene mucho sentido, belleza y color! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no debes jurar nada! ¡Cómo vuelvas a repetir eso, te daré un baño de agua fría! *¡PLAFF!*-

-¡No me importa! ¡Son demasiadas amenazas para un día!-le espetó el chico, irritado

-espero que te importe, porque si tengo que decírtelo de nuevo, no vas a ser un niño feliz *¡PLAFF!*-dijo Ron, y con esa última palmada, finalizó el castigo de su sobrinito. Quién, a diferencia de su primo, no había derramado una sola lágrima.

-sueltame, monstruo-se quejo Ryan, cuando su tío le subió el calzoncito, lo levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza

-no luches con tu padre, y en todo caso, tío. Te amo, por eso te diré lo que le dije a Tom: No quiero perderte-

-ya sé-dijo Ryan, tratando de calmarse

-si te pasará algo, no sé qué haría-dijo Ron, besándole la sien

-perdón, no lo volveré a hacer-

-eso espero. Hijito, no hay nada de malo en llorar, sé que te dolió y te ardió que te pegará, aunque fuera tan pocas veces, así que no retengas las lágrimas. Sé que no poder hacer algo te amarga, sobre todo cuando no te lo permiten-dijo Ron, mirándolo a los ojos

-buaaaa...es que...buaaaa…yo quería ser valiente cómo tú-

-yo soy valiente cuando debo serlo. También lloró. Y ser valiente no significa buscar problemas, Ryan-

-sniff...snifff…okey-dijo Ryan, no del todo convencido

-duerme un poco, mi tesorito-dijo Ron, acostándolo en su cama. Ryan sonrió y se quedó dormido.

Ronald sonrió y salió del dormitorio.

Había sido bastante blando con el castigo, para el terrible lío en que se habían metido sus retoñitos.

Más tarde, los despertó para merendar y luego de cenar, salieron a tomar un helado.

A mitad de la noche, Ryan gritó.

Ron y Tom llegaron corriendo a su habitación…

-Ryan, Ry, tranquilizate-dijo su tío, agarrándolo y sacudiendolo con suavidad

-¡Deja a mis padres, maldito bastardo! ¡Voy a romperte el cuello! ¡Tu navaja no me asusta!-gritaba Ryan, aún dentro de su pesadilla

-Ryan, es sólo tu imaginación, calma-dijo Ron, sacudiendolo con un poco de fuerza, Ryan le lanzó un puñetazo -Tom, trae una jeringa y el Clonazepam del botiquín del baño-dijo Ron, evitando el puñetazo, sosteniendo a su sobrino y mirando apenas un poquito a su hijo

-sí, papá-dijo Tom, preocupado y corrió al baño.

Ryan se despertó alarmado apenas escuchó las palabras "jeringa" y "Clonazepam".

-no, no, tío Ron, ya me calmo, ya me calmo. Era una pesadilla...por favorcito, no quiero una inyección-chillo el niño, en brazos de su tío

-está bien, ¡Tom, deja las cosas en su lugar. Ryan ya se calmó!-dijo Ron, Tom entró en el cuarto, aún preocupado

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Tom, aunque la respuesta era casi obvia

-Ryan tuvo una pesadilla, eso es lo que pasó-dijo Ron, soltando un suspiro

-no ha sido para que me pongas una inyección tranquilizante-se quejo Ryan

-¡Me diste un puñetazo!-

-estaba dormido y en mi pesadilla, creo que eso es una justificación-

-bueno, pero dormirás conmigo lo que queda de la noche-dijo su tío Ron, llevándoselo a su habitación

-supongo que no tengo otra opción-dijo Ryan, aunque en realidad le gustaba la idea

-vuelve a la cama, Tommy. Te amo-dijo Ronald, luego de dejar a Ryan acostadito en su cama de dos plazas y dándole un beso en la frente a Tom

-yo también, papi. Duerman bien-dijo Tom, con su encantadora sonrisa y se fue a su dormitorio

Ron se acostó al lado de Ryan y luego de acariciarlo un rato y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras, el niño cayó dormido, al igual que su tío.


	3. Visita al Zoológico

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal leve, si a usted le desagrada eso, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Visita al Zoológico**

 **Narradora:**

Era otra bella mañana en la ciudad de Miami.

-buen día, hijito-dijo Ron, sonriendole a su pequeño Ryan. Este abrió los ojos y se molesto al encontrarse en la cama de su tío, olvidando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

-¿Qué carajos hago aquí?-gruño, sentandose

-no digas eso. Tuviste una pesadilla anoche, ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-sí, estabas desquiciado-dijo Tom, haciendo una mueca, mientras se sentaba con ellos en la cama gigantesca

-ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo-dijo Ryan, enojado

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto su tío, acariciandole el pelo, él se aparto bruscamente

-mal. Porque gracias a ustedes tengo una vida de mierda-dijo Ryan, frustrado. Entonces se dio cuenta de la amenaza que le había hecho su tío y se alejo lo más que pudo de su alcancé.

-¡¿Qué te dije ayer?! ¡Ven para acá! ¡Ahora te voy a mostrar cuanta caca hay en tu vida, borrego!-le grito Ron, abalanzándose sobre su sobrino

-papá, no es necesario-dijo Tom, asustado porque pensaba que iba a chirlear a su primo/hermano justo delante de él

-sí que lo es, Thomas-dijo Ron, arrastrando a Ryan de la nuca hacía el baño. Claro que lo había tomado suavemente y no le hacía daño, algo así como una perrita o una gatita con sus crías.

-¡No! ¡Ya déjame, puto!-le grito Ryan, sin pensar demasiado

-¡¿Qué acabas de decirme?! Ya verás-dijo Ron, comenzando a preparar la bañera. Claro que había mentido en eso de darle un baño de agua fría, no quería que su pequeñito se enfermara por su culpa, sólo iba a poner el agua en temperatura tíbia, como cuando Tom era bebé.

-no, por favor, tiito. No lo volveré a decir-lloriqueo Ryan

-sí, te voy a dar una verdadera lección. Y una verdadera razón para que tus amigos me miren con desprecio porque hablaste mal de mí con ellos-dijo Ron, apretando los dientes

-no hablo mal de ti con nadie…bueno, sólo con Tom-

-okey, ya está. Ahora desvistete-ordeno Ron, poniendose enfrente de su sobrino (luego de soltarlo) y cruzandose de brazos. Ryan negó con la cabeza -¿Cómo que no? Tú te ganaste este baño a pulso-

-no quiero, me bañe ayer-dijo Ryan, casi llorando

-sí, te bañaste ayer a la mañana. Pero no hoy, quitate la ropa o te la quitaré yo-dijo Ron, perdiendo la paciencia, y dando un paso tentativo hacía su sobrino

-me castigarás de todas formas-dijo Ryan, rompiendo a llorar

-sí, no llores…shhhhh…papi hace esto porque te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti-dijo Ron, intentando no ablandarse demasiado, mientras le bajaba el pantalón del pijama

-sniff…perdón, no fue exactamente mi intención hacerte enojar, papi-

Ron se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos. No sólo porque lo había llamado "papi", sino porque estaba escuchando disculpas sinceras de su sobrino/hijo…y eso era algo que una vez al año veía, más o menos.

-no me enoje, Ry, sólo estoy…un poquito molesto porque eres tan rebelde-dijo Ron, secandole las lágrimas

-lo sé, me merezco más de un chirlo…-admitió Ryan, mirando a su tío a los ojos, mientras este le quitaba toda la ropa

Ron volvió a sorprenderse, ¡¿Su amado sobrino aceptando ser castigado físicamente?! Esto había ido muy lejos

-no, no te pegaré. Por lo menos no por hoy-lo tranquilizo su tío

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ryan, extrañado, y tomandolo de la mano

-porque iremos al Zoológico. Saben bien que jamás los castigaría en público. Además, sacando lo que dijiste en la habitación, los dos se están portando bien…dentro de lo que cabe-dijo Ron, levantando a su sobrinito de las axilas y sentandolo en la bañera

-okey, creí que habías dicho agua fría-dijo Ryan, disfrutando del agua tíbia

-fue una mentirilla. No quiero que te me enfermes-dijo Ron, comenzando a enjabonarlo con un cepillo para el baño

-no, tío, está bien, yo puedo solo-lo detuvo Ryan, enjabonandose las manos con una esponja naranja

-de acuerdo, chico grande. Pero te lavaré yo el cabello, no te salvarás de mí tan facilmente-dijo Ron, tocandole la punta de la nariz

-lo sé-dijo, riendo, Ryan

Después de que Ryan terminara de lavarse todo el cuerpo, Ron comenzó a desparramar shampoo por toda su linda cabecita.

-creo que tendré que llevarte a la peluquería mañana-comento Ron, disgustado porque el cabello de Ryan estaba un poco largo

-tío Ron, me gusta como está mi pelo ahora-se quejo Ryan

-sí, papá, todos los chicos ahora lo tienen así. Bueno, la mayoría-dijo Tom, apoyandose en el marco de la puerta del baño

-pues, ¿Adivinen qué? No mis hermosos niños-dijo Ron, desaprobando con la cabeza.

Los dos chicos, revolearon los ojos…cuando su tío/padre se inventaba y ponía en marcha un plan, no había quien pudiera pararlo.

-okey, pero mañana. Y no me dejarás calvo-dijo Ryan, frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos. Eso último lo había aprendido involuntariamente de su tío, eran de tal palo, tal astilla…igual Thomas, pero él era un poco más tranquilo que Ryan.

-no, quizás un poco más corto que el cabello de Tom-dijo Ron, sonriendo

-deja en paz mi cabello, no te permitiré tocarmelo-gruño su hijo

-nada de eso, a ti también te llevaré a cortarte el cabello. Y a mí, me he descuidado mucho, casi parezco Tarzán-bromeo Ron, sus hijos rieron

-¿Al menos puedo tener un cabello al estilo Punk?-pregunto Ryan, con entusiasmo

-claro que sí. Pero no sigas ese movimiento, porque sino, te daré unos buenos chas chas en la colita-dijo Ron, serio. Su sobrino se ruborizo y Tom soltó una pequeña risita.

-tío, ¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil y humillante que suena eso, no?-dijo Ryan, molesto

-quizás-dijo su tío, terminando de masajearle el cuero cabelludo y agarrando una jarra para enjuagarlo

-cuando vayamos al Zoológico, ¿Podemos pasar por el acuario? ¡Quiero ver los tiburones!-exclamo Tom, alegre

-claro-dijo, sonriendo su padre mientras envolvia a Ryan en un gran toallón y lo sacaba de la bañera

-¿Y también podemos ir a ver a los lobos?-pregunto Ryan, dejando que su tío lo secara cuidadosamente

-claro, pero tengan cuidado y no se alejen de mí. Almorzaremos allá-dijo Ron, terminando de secar a su sobrinito y comenzando a vestirlo

-genial, ¿Podemos comer hamburguesas?-pregunto Tom, entusiasmado

-claro-

-¿Y papas fritas…o pescado?-pregunto Ryan, igual de entusiasta que su primo/hermano. Mientras su padre terminaba de ponerle la camiseta manga media, la cual tenía dibujada una lupa en el medio.

-no, ¡Que horrible! Me da fobia comer pescado-dijo Tom, con los ojos como un búho

-quizás porque sería canibalismo-se burlo Ryan

-basta, los dos-dijo Ron, dandose cuenta que sus hijos iban a empezar a tener una discusión sin sentido

-vale, ¿O sea que te tomaste el día?-le pregunto Tom a su padre. Porque eso no era usual.

-sí, por hoy, pero no se acostumbren. Aunque la semana que viene estaré todos los días con ustedes-dijo Ron, sonriendo

-supongo que tendremos que aguantarte-bromeo Ryan

-así es, mi cachorrito-dijo su tío, besandole la frente

-¡Huuy! ¿Por qué no le pones un pañal, también?-se burlo Tom, recordando como se había mofado de él su primo el día anterior

-ya quisieras-dijo Ron, resoplando, y mirando a su hijo mayor

-es un tonto-gruño Ryan, molesto y refiriendose a su hermano

-quizás algo, pero tú también. Ven aquí, mi gatito-dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la frente a Tom

-bueno, bueno, ¿Vamos al Zoológico de una buena vez o qué?-dijo Tom, riendo

-sí, pero primero tenemos que desayunar-dijo Ron, sonriendo.

Los tres fueron al comedor a desayunar.

Y después se fueron al Zoológico. Estuvieron un rato mirando las aves y luego fueron a almorzar.

-¡Jesús, Thomas! ¿Vas a ponerte tanta mayonesa?-exclamo Ryan, mirando cuanta mayonesa le ponía su primo a su hamburguesa

-sí-dijo Tom, sacandole la lengua

-dame eso. Y basta de burlas y blafemias-los regaño Ron, mientras le quitaba el sobre de mayonesa a su hijo

-sí, papá-murmuraron los chicos, al mismo tiempo

-yo estoy pensando en volverme vegetariano-comento Tom

-naah, ¿Estás de broma, no? Quiero decir, con lo que amas las hamburguesas-dijo Ryan, mirándolo sorprendido

-las adoro. Y sí, tienes razón-dijo Tom, haciendo una mueca

-además, yo no te lo permitiré. Tu cuerpo aun esta en crecimiento, y necesitas el hierro-dijo Ron, serio

-okey, entiendo-dijo Tom, fastidiado pero obediente

-a veces eres tan…necio-dijo Ryan, mirando a su primo

-¡Y tú tan testarudo!-le grito Tom

-¡Alto ahí! No se pelea en la mesa, incluso si no estamos en casa-los regaño Ron. Ellos resoplaron y murmuraron un "lo siento".

Terminaron su almuerzo y volvieron a ir a ver a los animales.

-quiero ir a ver a los tiburones. Por favor, papi-dijo Tom, tironeando de la manga de la camisa de su padre

-no, primero a los lobos-dijo Ryan, tironeando de la otra manga de la camisa de su tío

-tranquilos, veremos a todos los animales. Pero primero a los delfines-dijo Ron, sonriendo ya que los delfines eran sus animales favoritos

-¡Eso no es justo! Sólo porque eres el adulto, no te da derecho a decidir todo-se quejo Ryan

-en realidad, sí me da derecho. Denmen las manos, no quiero perderlos-dijo Ron, mirando a sus pequeños. Tom enseguida le dio la mano, aunque fuera el mayor. Pero Ryan frunció el ceño y nego con la cabeza -¿Cómo que no, Ry?-

-yo soy un niño grande, soy un adolescente, de hecho. No necesito que me des la mano-dijo, con rebeldia.

-un preadolescente, aún no has crecido del todo. Así que dame la mano. Porque si llego a perderte, cuando te encuentre, te voy a rostizar el trasero-lo amenazo su tío

-no puedes conmigo-dijo Ryan, terco como una mula, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Ryan, mocoso maleducado, ven acá. Porque si tengo que perseguirte por todo el Zoológico, cuando lleguemos a casa, te vas a ir a dormir una siesta con el traste calentito-lo volvió a amenazar Ron, perdiendo los estribos poco a poco

-no. Ya soy grandecito, no puedes pegarme-dijo Ryan, enseñando los dientes como un perro (o un lobo) apunto de atacar

-nunca serás demasiado viejo para que te pegue. Ven acá, ¡YA!-le grito su tío, enojado. Ryan, viendose "atrapado", decidió obedecerlo. Se acerco y tomó su mano izquierda –así está mejor. Comportate-

-sí, viejo de mierda-murmuro Ryan

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!-dijo Ron, apretando los dientes

-¡Nada!-respondió Ryan, asustado. Tom rió por lo bajo.

-okey, vamos, primero iremos a ver a los delfines, a los tiburones y luego podemos ir a ver a los lobos-dijo Ron, soltando un suspiro

-los delfines son taaaan aburridos-protesto el más pequeño

-no es cierto. Todas las criaturas marinas son fenomenales-dijo Tom, sonriendo con alegría

-oh, sí, olvide que eras el monstruo del lago Ness-se burlo Ryan

-¡Papá! ¡Dile algo!-grito Tom, señalando a su primo

-Ryan, basta de pelear con tu hermano. Tom, no discutas con tu hermano-dijo Ron, con paciencia

-sí, lo que sea-gruño Tom, Ryan no contesto

-¿Ryan? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir…en tu defensa?-

-¡Sí! ¡Un día me escaparé de casa y no me volverán a ver jamás!-espeto Ryan

-eso no es cierto, bonito. Porque si incluso te intentas escapar a México, no podrás cruzar la frontera porque no tienes tu pasaporte…lo tengo yo y muy escondido a decir verdad. Y además, porque no hay un solo lugar en la Tierra en donde te puedas esconder y yo no te encuentre. Y cómo vuelvas a decir eso, volveremos a casa y estaré azotando tu trasero hasta tu Cumpleaños-exagero Ron

-¡Hay un lugar en el que ni siquiera tú me puedes encontrar!-grito Ryan, irritado.

Entonces Ron se quedo en Shock por unos segundos, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su hijo mayor el día anterior era verdad. Ahora Ryan no hablaba de huir, solamente, sino de suicidarse.

Le dio una bofetada que resonó. Por suerte, allí no había nadie más que ellos.

-me…me pegaste…snif…sniff-dijo Ryan, secandose el par de lágrimas que le cayeron

-no vuelvas a decir lo que dijiste, ¡¿Me escuchaste bien?! Mañana te irás conmigo al trabajo, sin peros-le gruño Ron, sin consolarlo

-snifff…okey-dijo Ryan, tocandose la mejilla y tomando de nuevo la mano de su tío

-¿Y que hay de Tom?-dijo Tom, hablando en tercera persona

-Tom se puede quedar en casa, portandose bien-dijo Ron, ahora sonriendo

-claro, ¿Puedo traer a mi novia?-

-si miran una película juntos, sí-dijo Ron, mirando con orgullo a su chiquillo… ¡Cómo había pasado el tiempo! Parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando estaba enseñandole a caminar

-está bien, papá-dijo, sonriendo el adolescente

-los odio-dijo Ryan, en voz alta

-¡Ryan John Wolfe! ¡Es suficiente!-le grito Ron, claramente enojado

-¡No me puedes decir que hacer y que no! ¡Después de todo, no eres mi padre biológico! ¡Sólo eres mi tío de mierda!-le espeto Ryan, soltandole la mano y mirándolo con ira a los ojos

-basta. Quedense aquí, ire a conseguir un mapa. No se muevan del banco-les ordeno Ronald, indicandoles que se sentaran en un banco cercano

-sí, papá-dijo Tom, asustado

-lo que sea, papi-dijo Ryan, en un tono irónico

Se sentaron un rato en la banca, pero después se aburrieron y Ryan propuso ir a ver a los leones. Tom acepto y se escabulleron a ver a los leones.

Miraron enternecidos a los cachorros, a las leonas lavandolos a sus pequeñitos y a los leones machos durmiendo como vagos.

Entonces, los atrapo Ron. Y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Qué les dije?!-les grito, tomandolos a los dos de la oreja

-¡Auuuu! Lo siento, papá. Estábamos demasiado aburridos-dijo Tom, intentando no llorar

-y no volvías más… ¡Ouuuch!-dijo Ryan, mordiendose el labio

-no me interesa. Les dije que se quedaran en el banco, y eso era lo que debían hacer, ¡¿Es tan difícil lo que les pedí?!-grito Ron, soltandolos de las orejas

-no, lo siento-dijo Tom, agachando la cabeza. En cambio, Ryan levanto la cabeza en alto, mirando con enojo a su tío.

-disculpas aceptadas, Tommy. Y no me mires así, Ryan. Pudo haberles pasado cualquier cosa-dijo Ron, mirándolo con severidad a su sobrino

-no me asustas. ¡Ryan John Wolfe no le tiene miedo a nada!-grito Ryan, dando un fuerte pisotón

-¿Ah, no? Ya vas a tener miedo cuando te vayas a dormir con el trasero calentito-dijo Ron, aunque él sabía y el mismo Ryan sabía, que era una amenaza vacía.

-no, mentira-dijo Ryan, enfadado

-no estoy escuchando disculpas, niño-

-perdón, no es mi culpa que seas tan put…-

-no termines esa frase, jovencito. Nos vamos a casa. Se termino la visita al Zoológico-declaro Ronald, con calma

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es apenas la primera vez que venimos aquí!-grito Tom, frustrado

-¡No puedes hacernos esto!-grito Ryan, abandonando toda actitud de madurez y comenzando a llorar como Madgalena

-está bien, ustedes ganan. Sigamos viendo a los animales. Pero ni una sola desobediencia más-dijo Ron, sintiendose más que culpable por haber puesto mal a sus amados hijos.

-ni una solita ni una pequeñita, lo prometo-dijo Tom, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-sí, eso creo-dijo Ryan, haciendo una mueca

Ron sonrió y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y un abrazo corto. Luego agarro de nuevo sus manos y siguieron viendo a los tiburones y luego a los lobos, como les había dicho…casi prometido, a los niños.


	4. Tom en problemas

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras, temas sexuales y castigo corporal. Si a usted le desagrada eso, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 4: Tom en problemas**

 **Desde el punto de vista de Ryan:**

Se acercaba mi Cumpleaños, de hecho, faltaban varias semanas. Pero mi tío comenzo a preparar todo ahora.

Mi Cumpleaños era el 3 de Julio, un día antes del Día de la Independencia Estadounidense.

Esta sería una fiesta de lo más…divertida.

Mi mejor amigo Craig dijo que la fiesta sería de lo más "salvaje". Yo no sé si se refería a animales salvajes o a…otra cosa *hace una mueca*.

Este año habría una piñata mexicana, ¡Yupi!

Y un pastel de chocolate y muchas cositas…preparado con amor por mi abuela… ¡Mmmmm!

Estábamos en la zapatería.

El tío Ron me había comprado mucha ropa nueva. Camisas, camisetas, pantalones, hasta ropa interior y calcetines. Todo para y por mi Cumpleaños.

Ahora tenía que elegir dos pares de calzados…

-tío Ron, quiero usar zapatos…no zapatillas-me queje yo, mientras el vendedor traía unas zapatillas verdes que le había pedido mi tío

-quizás el año que viene, Ry-dijo mi tío, restandole importancia

-pero yo ya soy grande. Voy a cumplir 13 años-dije, haciendo un puchero con el rostro

-así que un futuro cumplañero, ¿Eh?-dijo el vendedor, con simpatia

-sí, será una fiesta fabulosa-dije, sonriendo

-vendrá un payaso, ¿Verdad?-le pregunto Tom a mi tío Ron

-¡No! No payasos-exclame, asustado. Le tenía fobia a los payasos desde que era bien chiquito.

-no, no habrá payasos. Pero quizás uno o dos superhéroes-dijo mi tío, guiñandome un ojo

-mejor a tu jefe-dije, sonriendo

-no creo que sea una buena idea. Quiero decir, sé que te encanta ver a los policías. Pero mi jefe es bastante gruñon, te arruinara la fiesta-dijo mi tío, haciendo una mueca

-agh, okey-dije, aunque eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarme

-papá, vamos, no seas tan malo con él…por lo menos dejalo comprarse un par de zapatos de cuero-dijo Tom, extrañamente defendiendome

-está bien, sólo un par-cedió mi tío, mientras me ayudaba a probarme las zapatillas

-no me gustan estas. Las quiero naranjas-dije, caprichoso

-Ryan, las naranjas son muy llamativas-dijo mi tío, con una paciencia de oro

-¡Llamativo tu culo!-le espete, él me miro enfadado…creo que acabo de ganarme una chirleada –vamos, tío, las naranjas son más interesantes-intente retractarme

-interesante va a ser tu trasero, de lo rojo que va a estar-dijo mi tío, enfadado

El vendedor se aguanto la risa, Tom igual

-no puedes hacerme eso. Ya es bastante con que me obligues a acompañarte a tu trabajo-dije, cruzandome de brazos

-quizás. Pero te quedarás en la estación de policía hasta que termine de patrullar y eso. Nada de quejas-dijo mi tío, ahora más calmado

-okey, lo que sea, hombre. Pero quiero mis zapatillas naranjas-volví a quejarme

-yo no soy tu amigo ni tu hermano, ¡Soy tu padre! Y en todo caso, tu tío. Y como vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra de esa manera, te voy a dejar el poto en color carne viva-me amenazo él, mirandome directo a los ojos

-perdón…-susurre, asustado

-okey. Puedes comprarte unas zapatillas rojas-

-¡Dije naranjas!-

-no, rojas-

-¡Violetas!-

-¡Negras y es mi última oferta!-grito mi tío, molesto

-bien, negras-dije, frunciendo el ceño

-traigame unas negras con el mismo número, por favor-le pidió mi tío al vendedor

-claro-dijo el vendedor, sonriendo y trajo unas zapatillas negras

-me gustan como me quedan…creo-dije, cuando termine de probarmelas-

-puedes llevartelas puestas, si quieres-dijo el vendedor, sonriendo

-¿En serio?-

-pero no lo harás. Porque son para tu Cumpleaños, no para esta semana-dijo mi tío, quitandome las zapatillas y poniendome las viejas, color azul marino y con un lobo aullando a la luna dibujado en los costados.

-no es justo-me queje

-traígame unos zapatos de cuero negros, como aquellos-dijo mi tío, señalando un par que estaban en muestra y eran algo caros.

-¿Con el mismo número?-pregunto el vendedor

-sí, por favor-

-claro, ya se los traigo-dijo el vendedor, alejandose

-¿Tú no quieres zapatos o zapatillas, Tom?-le pregunto el tío Ron a mi primo

-no, gracias. Estoy bien con los cuatro pares que tengo hasta ahora-dijo Tom, sonriendo

-okey-

Luego de probarme los zapatos, los cuales me encantaron, el tío Ron los pago y se los dieron en una gran bolsa, con sus respectivas cajas.

-Ryan, preparate para llegar a casa. Ya te lo he advertido demasiadas veces. Nunca me escuchas. Te digo que basta de palabrotas, y lo único que sigues haciendo es decir barbaridades-dijo mi tío, serio, mientras conducía a casa.

-no quiero-dije, casi lloriqueando, mi primo me miro con lastima desde el asiento del acompañante

-lo siento, muchachito. Tú mismo te lo has buscado-dijo mi tío, con dureza.

Llegamos a casa y guardamos las compras.

Mi tío me llevo a su oficina, yo fui gimoteando todo el camino.

-no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro-dije, cuando mi tío se sento en el sofá y me puso sobre su regazo

-no jures nada. Y deja de decir cosas que no harás-me dijo él, bajandome el pantalón y el calzoncillo hasta los tobillos

-no es mi culpa que me hagas enojar y luego me comporte como un pendejo-le espete, rabioso. Él no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a aterrizar chirlos en mi pobre traserito. Luego de una docena (12), aunque cualquiera diría que fueron como 100 por la forma en que yo lloraba, de palmadas, mi tío Ron me subió la ropa, me levanto y me abrazo con fuerza. Me consolo un largo rato.

Luego se fue a vestir para ir a su trabajo.

Hoy iría a la comisaria con él, y yo no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

O sea, sí, me gustaba ir para ver a los asombrosos policías. Pero, por otro lado, eso sólo era un castigo de mi tío.

La novia de Tom, la muy refinada e inteligente Anne Jonas "AJ", llego justo antes de que yo y mi tío nos fueramos.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos.

Yo fui quejandome todo el camino hasta la estación de policía, ganandome varios regaños por parte de mi tío.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Tom:**

Yo y Anne nos divertimos viendo la película y besandonos.

Pero luego la cosa se fue muy lejos luego de almorzar.

Terminamos en mi habitación desnudos.

Yo estaba arriba de ella, cuando de repente, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió.

Y mi padre estaba entre sorprendido y enojado… ¡Enojado! ¡Yo diría que furioso!

Sólo esperaba que el mocoso de Ryan no se hubiera enterado. Creo que él aun no sabía del todo lo que era una relación sexual.

Thomas Ronald Wolfe ahora estaba oficialmente en problemas. Y eso no era frecuente.

Temblaba al pensar en como me castigaría papá.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Ron:**

Cuando volví del trabajo, estaba feliz porque Ryan se había comportado muy bien en la estación de policía, incluso había almorzado con algunos de mis compañeros y les había contado chistes.

Pero cuando volví a casa, y me encontre a Tom, desnudo y encima de su novia. Digamos que estaba enfurecido al 100%.

Apenas se bajo de encima de Anne e intento explicarme la situación, lo tome de la oreja derecha y lo lleve al baño.

-quitate eso-le ordene, señalando el condón

-sí, papá-dijo él, triste, mientras se lo quitaba y me lo daba. Lo agarré y lo bote con furia en el bote de basura del baño -¿No te da asco tocarlo?-

-te cambiaba los pañales, te bañaba y te vi entrar en la edad de la pubertad, Thomas. No hay nada de ti que me desagrade-le dije, apretando los dientes. De seguro mis ojos detonaban ira, o tenía la cara demasiado roja de cólera, porque él comenzó a lloriquear.

-no es lo que tú piensas. No lo habíamos planeado con AJ. Perdimos la noción de las cosas-comenzó a decirme, aterrado

-está bien, entiendo. Pero vas a tener que aprender de la forma más dura a no dejar que las cosas se te vayan de las manos-dije, tratando de calmarme. Él comenzó a llorar de verdad, porque sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería –nada, date una ducha, yo te traere ropa-le ordene, ignorando su mirada de suplica

-sí, papá-sollozo él, metiendose a la ducha. Rápidamente le traje una camisa manga corta, un pantalón vaquero, un bóxer a cuadros, calcetines y sus zapatillas grises.

Luego me dirigí a la habitación, Anne ya estaba vestida…

-niña, ¿Están tus padres en tu casa?-le pregunte, con paciencia

-sí, señor-dijo ella, asustada

-dame su telefono fijo. Tengo que pedirles que te vengan a buscar y hablar seriamente con ellos-dije, soltando un suspiro, ella me dio su celular.

No era algo que me gustara hacer, pero era necesario.

En menos de 10 minutos, los Sres. Jonas estaban en mi sala, hablando seriamente conmigo.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Anne:**

Papá y mamá me miraron enojados cuando me vieron llevando esa minifalda rosa.

-¡¿Qué haces así vestida, muchachita?!-me grito mamá, apenas me vio, lanzandome una mirada de severidad

-¡Te dejamos tener novio, pero prometiste no tener sexo con él!-me grito papá, furioso

-no es lo que ustedes piensan…-dije, rompiendo a llorar

-exijo saber como encontro a mi hija, Sr. Wolfe. Tranquilo, no estoy molesto con usted ni su hijo. Sólo estoy enojado con mi hija-dijo papá, mirando al padre de Tom

-Thomas, mi hijo, estaba desnudo, encima de su hija-dijo el muy maldito Ronald Wolfe

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Está vez te excediste, señorita!-grito mamá, tocandose las sienes

-deben entender que entre los jovenes, esto suele pasar. En nuestros tiempos no solía pasar, pero los tiempos de ahora son otros-dijo Ron, intentando aligerar la situación

-sí, lo entiendo. Pero hablamos mucho con nuestra hija, sabe cuanto nos importa que sea virgen hasta el matrimonio, y nos desobedeció deliberadamente-dijo papá, su sangre hervía

-sí, yo también hable con mi hijo-dijo el Sr. Wolfe, haciendo una mueca

Ryan, el hermanito de Tom, estaba sentando en el sofá, abrazando con fuerza su lobo de peluche y mirandome con pena.

-¡Bien, jovencita! Vas a estar castigada lo que queda del año. Se acabaron las libertades para ti. No más salidas, no más amigas y no más novio. ¿Me escuchaste, Anne?-decreto papá, con severidad

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-sollocé

-digo lo mismo, Thomas-dijo Ron, mirando a mi novio. Ambos lloramos, afligidos.

-gracias por todo, Ron. Ya nos vamos-dijo mamá, tomandome del brazo

-¡No! ¡Espera! Déjame besarlo por última vez…por favor-le suplique

-está bien, la última vez y no lo vuelves a ver hasta el año que viene-dijo papá, enfadado

-de hecho, podría verlo en su Cumpleaños, el de Thomas. Es en Julio…-dijo Ron, intentando ablandarlo

-está bien, lo verás en su Cumpleaños pero ningún otro día hasta Año Nuevo-dijo papá, más calmado

-sí-sollozamos yo y Tom, a la misma vez.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y nos dimos un beso en la boca unos cinco minutos, más o menos.

Luego mamá me llevo de la oreja al auto.

Quien sabía como castigarían a mi novio, sí, novio, seguía siendolo después de todo.

Por lo menos podría verlo en su Cumpleaños y en la escuela cuando terminaran las vacaciones. Y podría mandarle mensajes de celular o hablar con él por internet. Pero ya no sería lo mismo.

 **Thomas:**

-no puedo creer lo estúpido que eres a veces-me dijo Ryan, llorando como niño en pañales

-no me digas que hacer, mocosuelo. Yo tampoco estoy feliz con lo que hice-dije, dándole un empujón. Él lloró más y corrió a su habitación.

-¡No empujes a tu hermano, Thomas Ronald Wolfe!-me grito papá, enojado -¡Ya es bastante malo lo que hiciste con tu novia!-

-¡Él no es mi hermano, sólo es mi puto primo!-le espete, él no dijo nada, me tomó de la oreja y me llevo a su oficina.

-cómo vuelvas a hablar así de Ryan, te voy a lavar la boca con jabón. Ahora, pantalón y bóxer abajo-me ordeno, cerrando la puerta y soltando mi oreja

-no, papá, no quiero-dije, comenzando a llorar

-no te lo estoy pidiendo, Thomas, te estoy dando una orden-me gruño el viejo

-¿No es suficiente con haberme dejado sin mi novia por todo un año de mierda?-le dije, frustrado

-¡Ya te voy a mostrar yo cuanta caca habrá en el año si sigues con esa actitud de mocoso malcriado! Te bajas esa ropa o te la bajo yo-me dijo, enfurecido

-no-le dije, rotundamente y dando un paso hacía atrás

-bien, comenzaré a contar hasta 10. 1…2…-

-¡Papá, no hagas esto!-

-…3…4…5… ¡Voy por la mitad, Thomas!-

-¡Okey okey! Ya voy-dije y me baje el pantalón y el bóxer hasta las rodillas

-buen chico-dijo él, con una sonrisa. Luego se sento en el sofá y me puso sobre su regazo.

Me dio unas 30 palmadas, más o menos, y luego me consolo.

Me mando a dormir temprano, luego de cenar.

Estaba tan…no lo sé. Decir que estaba triste era poco.

Había puesto mal no sólo a Anne o a mí mismo, sino también a Ryan…e incluso a mi tío.

Cuando me fui a dormir, me pareció escucharlo llorar en el baño.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo…


	5. Gripe Estomacal

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras, castigo corporal y temas médicos ligeramente. Si a usted le desagrada esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 5: Gripe Estomacal**

 **Narradora:**

Thomas y Ryan habían hecho un reto, un desafío, a ver quien podía comer un filete de carne crudo sin hacer arcadas ni vomitar.

Empataron. Y Ronald no se entero porque estaba en el trabajo ese día.

Pero ninguno de los dos penso que eso traería consecuencias.

Los filetes estaban contaminados.

Y al día siguiente, comenzaron a ir al baño. Tenían diarrea y vómitos, mucha diarrea y vómitos.

No podían comer una sola cosa porque la vómitaban o iban al baño.

Su tío, más que preocupado, se tomó otro día libre y llamo al pediatra de los niños.

Pudo calmar los vómitos, y acosto a cada uno en una litera que había puesto en su habitación.

Tanto Tom como Ry habían tenido pesadillas hace dos días. Y una cama de dos plazas no alcanzaba para los tres, por muy grande que fuera. Así que armo una litera que tenía guardada en el sótano y los chicos dormían ahí casi todas las noches.

Thomas dormía en la parte de arriba de la litera, ya que Ryan le tenía cierto miedo a las alturas. Y claro, Ryan en la parte de abajo.

-Ron, hola, y hola, chiquillos-dijo el pediatra James "Jim" Connor.

Jim conocía a Thomas desde que este tenía una semana de nacido. Pero a Ryan lo conocía desde los cinco años.

-hola, Jim-dijo Tom, su rostro se "ilumino" al ver a su querido pediatra

-baja de ahí, tú y tu primo tienen que venir a la cama de dos plazas. Tengo que revisarlos-dijo James, sonriendo

-noooo, no quiero-grito Ryan, cuando su tío lo saco de la cama y lo puso en la de dos plazas

-ya voy, Jim. Pero no me pondras un termometro en el trasero-dijo Thomas, frunciendo el ceño. Su doctor rió y le revolvió el pelo.

-no, no te pondre eso, vamos-

Tom se bajo de arriba de la cucheta y se sento en la cama de su tío.

Ryan no paraba de patalear, mientras su tío lo sostenía de los brazos y lo acostaba en la misma cama.

-me van a poner una aguja en el culo-chillo Ryan

-probablemente-dijo James, haciendo una mueca

-la pregunta es: ¿Quieres tener el trasero rojo antes del pinchazo o no?-le dijo Ron a su sobrino, este comenzó a lloriquear y le dio una patada en el estomago -¡Bien! Ya he tenido bastante de esto-dijo Ron, enfadado. Por supuesto que apenas si sintió la patada, trabajaba de Sargento de la policía, muchos otros criminales le habían dado golpizas. Agarro a Ryan de la nuca, como otras veces, y le dio la vuelta.

-¡No, tío Ron! ¡No aquí, que están todos!-grito Ryan, desesperado, cuando su tío le bajo la única prenda que llevaba puesta, su bóxer.

-James te conoce desde que eras un infante. Y Thomas y yo te conocemos desde que naciste. No creo que a ninguno le moleste esto *¡PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF!*-

-¡Ay, ow, auchy! ¡Ya déjame, mugriento!-le espeto Ryan, intentando zafarse

-*¡PLAFF PLAFF!* ¡No me faltes el respeto! *¡PLAFF PLAFF!*-

-¡Aaaahhh…aaaaayy…aaauuu…ouchacito! ¡No, no, papito, lo siento, lo siento!-

-*¡PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF!* ¡Siempre lo mismo! *¡PLAFF PLAFFFFF!*-

-¡Ay, ay! ¡Para, papi, que me matas!-exagero Ryan

-¡No más patadas, no más berrinches, no más quejas, no más actitudes feas! *¡PLAFF!*-regaño Ron, y con ese último chirlo, dejo a su hijo llorando debajo de él…sin subirle la ropa interior por si el doctor tenía que ponerle una inyección

-nooo, me dueleeee, me dolió, mi trasero está en llamas…buaaaaa…papá, eres malo-sollozo Ryan

-ya, ya, tranquilo, si papá no te castigo tan fuerte-dijo Ron, acariciandole el cabello

-siiiiii…me arde como si un enjambre de abejas me hubiera picado en el culito-

James tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír ante el comentario de su pequeño paciente. Que ocurrencias de estos niños de ahora.

-una palabrota más, y te doy más palmadas, ¿Quieres eso, hijo?-dijo Ron, la verdad que muy serio

-no, papi-dijo Ryan, secandose las lágrimas

-ese es mi niñito-dijo Ronald, dándole un beso en la cabeza y dejando que el doctor lo atendiera

Luego de revisar a los dos chicos, el doctor saco un líquido (parecido a un jarabe) y dos jeringas.

-media vuelta y bóxer abajo-ordeno el doctor, llenando una jeringa.

-¡Noooo! ¡Eso sí que no!-grito Ryan, intentando escapar de la habitación. Su tío lo apreto contra la cama y le impidió moverse. El doctor decidió ponerle primero a él la inyección contra la gripe estomacal o gastroenteritis –buaaaaa…nooooo…dueleeeeee….duele muchoooo…Jim, sacala, sacala…buaaaa…me dueleeee…-

-ya, mi angelito, Jim ya casi termina-le dijo Ron, alizandole el flequillo

-listo-dijo James, dándole una ligera palmadita en el trasero a Ryan, luego de sacar la aguja

-papá, me duele demasiado, el doctor me hizo daño-dijo Ryan, llorando. Sabía que era suficiente con pronunciar esas palabras, y su tío haría añicos a quien se atrevió a lastimar a su pequeñito…pero no contaba con que esto lo habían hecho por su salud.

-shhhhhhh…ya paso, ya paso-le dijo Ron, alzandolo y meciendolo con un bebé

-Tom, ¿Vas a dejarte ponerte voluntariamente la inyección?-pregunto James, con paciencia

-creo que no me quedan muchas opciones-dijo Tom, recostandose bocabajo mientras su doctor le bajaba un poco el bóxer

-tranquilo, shhhhh-le dijo Jim, poniendole la inyección

-aauuuuu…buaaaa…duele mucho-sollozo Tom, pero no se movió

-listo, ya esta-dijo el Dr. Connor, sonriendo y subiendole la ropa

-sniff…okey, gracias-dijo Tom, sonriendo también

-¡¿"Gracias"?! ¡¿GRACIAS?! ¡¿Le vas a agradecer a ese puerco por ponerte una aguja en el culo?!-grito Ryan. Su tío lo miro enojado.

-no se le habla así a los mayores. No te chirleo, sólo porque te puso la inyección-dijo Ron, enfadado y agachandose a la altura de su sobrino (quien ya había puesto de pie en el suelo)

Ryan se cruzo de brazos y se fue a dormir a la parte de debajo de la litera.

-Ron, creo que ya no es necesario nada más. Quizás vomiten bilis, pero luego de eso, se sentirán mejor-dijo el doctor –los quiero, a los tres. Cuidense-

-gracias, doctor. Nosotros también, nos vemos-dijo Ronald, despidiendose educadamente y acompañando a su doctor hasta afuera de la casa.

-¿Deberíamos contarselo a papá?-le susurro Thomas a Ryan

-¿Lo del reto? ¿Tú crees que haya sido culpa de eso la…gripe tomada que dijo Jim?-dijo Ryan, mirándolo

-gripe estomacal. Sí, yo creo que sí-

-tú eres el mayor, sé hombrecito y cuentaselo-dijo Ryan, con una sonrisa malvada y dándole la espalda a su primo, literalmente.

Thomas trago saliva…

-¿Papá?-

-¿Sí, Tom?-dijo Ron, al volver a la habitación

-fue nuestra…fue mi culpa-dijo Tom, con los ojos llorosos

-no, cariño, si una indigestión le puede dar a cualquiera-lo tranquilizo su padre, sentandose a su lado y acariciandole el cabello

-no, papi, yo…nosotros…hicimos algo malo-

-¿Qué hicieron, Tommy?-dijo Ron, extrañado por el miedo desproporcional de su hijo

-es que…nosotros hicimos un desafío con Ryan-sollozo el pequeño

-¿Qué clase de desafío?-pregunto Ron, ahora un poco molesto

-comer un pedazo de carne crudo sin hacer arcadas ni vomitar. Creo que los filetes estaban infectados-dijo Tom, haciendo pucheros con el rostro para que su padre se apiadara de él.

Ronald contó como hasta mil, con los ojos cerrados, antes de enfrentar a sus imprudentes hijos.

-¡Castigados!-

-¡Papiiiiiiiii!-fue la inmediata reacción de los dos chicos, mientras lloriqueaban.

-niños, en estos momentos mis manos me comen para darles una chirleada…pero si se las doy, los dejo sin traste-dijo Ron, sin saber si lo decía en serio o en broma

-sniff…sniff…ya me pegaste bastante-dijo Ryan, sobandose el trasero

-a tu hermano no, ¿Quieres que seamos justos y le pegue a él también?-dijo Ron, mirando a su hijo/sobrino.

-¡Sí!-grito Ryan, sonriendo con maldad

-¡No, no, papá! ¡La inyección!-grito Thomas, aterrado, cuando su padre lo agarro de la muñeca

-umh…tienes razón. Te salvas por esta vez. Anda, a la cama-dijo Ron, señalando la parte de arriba de la litera

-sí, papá-dijo Tom, cabizbajo y yendose a su cama

-castigados por una semana. No hay más salidas hasta que yo me saque los días libres…de toda la semana que viene-dijo Ron, cruzandose de brazos.

-da igual, si estabamos castigados antes de eso-dijo Ryan, encogiendose de hombros

-por lo menos fuimos al Zoológico, esta semana-dijo Tom, revoleando los ojos

-y por poco pierdes la virginidad-le recordo, con bronca, su padre

-¡Papá! ¡Qué esta Ryan!-grito Tom, avergonzado

-sólo espera a que se enteren tus abuelos. Te van a dejar la cola en color rojo vivo-dijo Ron, aprovechandose de la vergüenza de su hijo

-jajajajajaja, ya quiero ver la cara del abuelo Derek cuando…jajajaja-Ryan no podía parar de reírse

-¡Por todos los Dioses Griegos, Ryan! ¡Cállate!-le grito su primo, apretando los puños

-no puedes pegarme…jajajajajaja…dijiste una blafem…jajajajajaja…y…estás ahí arrib…jajajajaja-

-niños, es suficiente. Duerman, los llamaré para cuando este la merienda-dijo Ron, cansado.

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras se dormían poco a poco.


	6. Porque eres mi hijo, así de simple

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene**_ _ **malas palabras**_ _ **,**_ _ **contenido sexual**_ _ **y**_ _ **castigo corporal**_ _ **. Si a usted le desagrada todo esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 6: Porque eres mi hijo, así de simple**

 **Desde el punto de vista de Ryan:**

-¿Y? ¿Qué dicen, qué dicen?-le pregunte, desesperado (en la buena forma) cuando mi tío corto la llamada con mis abuelos paternos, Derek y Judith Wolfe.

-dicen que llegaran el viernes o el sábado a Miami-me respondió mi tío, sonriendo

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!-grite, dando brincos por toda la sala

-hey, hey, ya, tranquilo-me dijo Tom, sosteniendome de los hombros

-estoy súper emocionado-dije, dando un último brinco

-lo sé. Yo…umh…se podría decir que estoy un poco emocionado por verlos-dijo Tom, haciendo una mueca

-picarón, tú no quieres que el abuelito te pegue en el trasero por casi desvirgar a tu novia-le dije, en tono burlón. Mi tío me tomo de la muñeca y me hizo sonar el trasero de una sola palmada –oooouuuu… ¿Por qué ha sido eso?-le pregunte, sin entender

-por decir "desvirgar", no es nada para tomarse a la ligera, jovencito-me dijo él, molesto

-lo siento, sólo bromeaba. Te estás volviendo un viejo amargado… _***¡PLAFF!***_ ¡Auuu! ¡No es mi culpa que tengas más años que los dinosaurios! _***¡PLAFF!***_ ¡Aaaayyy! ¡No, no, papito, ya me calmo, ya me calmo!-dije, la cola me dolía y él seguía pegandome…aunque yo estaba más contestador que de costumbre

-eso espero. Sólo el domingo, por ser tu Cumpleaños, no te voy a dar un solo azote. Pero aún tengo un par de días para torturarte, borreguito-me dijo mi tío, sonriendo con malicia

-¡Déjame!-le grite, intentando que me soltara la muñeca

-no, ahora por ser un niñito tan travieso, te vas a quedar con papi para que te consuele…-

-no he llorado, inmundo-le espete, enfadado

-no se interrumpe a papá. Pero más importante: ¡No se le habla de esa manera a tus mayores!-me grito él, enfadado

-¡Yo hablo como se me dé la reverenda gana! ¡Hijo de put…!-le grite, pero no alcancé a terminar la frase porque él me bajo el pantalón y el calzoncillo hasta los tobillos

- _ ***¡PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF!***_ ¡No más insultos, Ryan John Wolfe!-

-¡No me puedes decir que hacer, reptil de mierda! _***¡PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF!***_ ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres cómo un puto padre! _***¡PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF***_ -

- _ ***¡PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF!***_ ¡Soy tu padre, mocoso irrespetuoso! _***¡PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF***_ ¡Y cómo vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, te voy a dejar las nalgas bien coloradas y en condiciones de que no puedas subirte los calzoncillos! _***¡PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF!***_ -fue su último regaño, antes de subirme la ropa

-¡Te odio! ¡No quiero hablarte ni volver a verte en mi vida! ¡Hasta nunca!-le grite, agarrando mi mochila de la escuela…aunque no podía irme a ningún lugar con ella, a menos que fuera la escuela, claro.

-¡Pones un pie fuera de la casa y te juro que te pongo un arnés y una correa de perro! ¡A ver si de una buena vez sientes lo que sienten esos animales y aprendes a comportarte!-me grito, yo hice caso omiso a la amenaza y abrí la puerta.

Tom me agarro de los pelos y me entro a la casa de nuevo.

-¡Te lo advertí, Ryan!-me grito mi tío, sacando del cajón del mueble de la sala, un arnés que en realidad no parecía que fuera para un perro.

-¡No! ¡No soy tu estúpida mascota!-le grite, resistiendome

-quietecito y calladito. Hasta que no sea tu Cumpleaños, lo vas a llevar puesto a todos lados menos al baño y a la cama-sentenció mi tío, terminando de ponerme esa…esa cosa que pasaba por encima de mis hombros, cerca de mi pecho y mi espalda

-me estás humillando-

-nada de eso. Vas a aprender a la fuerza a que eres parte de la familia-

-¡Pues tal vez no quiera ser parte de esta familia!-le espete, cuando me puso la correa que combinaba con el color negro del arnés

-¡Aunque no te guste, formas parte de esta familia! ¡Y hasta que entiendas lo que eres, tendrás que acostumbrarte a dormir aquí TODAS las noches! _***¡PLAFF PLAFF**_!*-me grito mi tío, dandome la vuelta para darme un par de chirlos

-sacame esta cosa, ¡TE LO EXIJO!-grite, refiriendome al arnés

-quizás mañana, si te portas bien hasta la noche. No estás en posición de exigir nada, boquita de jarro-

-¡Yo no tengo boquita de nada, viejo de pacotilla!-le grite, él me miro enojado pero no dijo nada y comenzó a tirar de la correa, llevandome al baño.

-a ver si tanto jabón en la boca, te ayuda a tener aunque sea un poco de modales-me dijo, yo intentaba frenarme con los pies pero no podía

-¡No, tío Ron, ahora me calmo! ¡Por favor! ¡No!-grite, asustado, cuando agarro el jabón

-abre la boca-me ordeno, yo negué con la boca obstinadamente cerrada y lo mire con ojos de cachorrito –está bien, te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Date la vuelta-dijo él, resoplando. Creí que me iba a dar más chirlos, pero en realidad, me quito el arnés y me dio un beso en la nuca.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Ron:**

Acababa de usar un método que nunca había utilizado en mis niños, con Ryan.

Por dos razones. Uno: Él amaba los perros y más de una vez dijo que quería sentirse como uno. Y dos: Se había querido escapar, así que quería tenerlo controlado.

¿Y que mejor manera de darle una lección poniendole un arnés de niños y una correa?

Pero no lo llevo ni media hora.

Creo que fui demasiado blandito con él. No le lave la boca con jabón, luego le saque el arnés y le di un beso en la nuca.

-ven aquí, no me gusta tener que corregirte tantas veces en el día-dije, con los brazos abiertos (literalmente), él corrió a mis brazos y me abrazo con fuerza, llorando a más no poder –ya, ya, mi chiquitito, ¿Por qué lloras tanto?-le pregunte, preocupado. Las veces que lloraba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, fueron cuando tenía fiebre alta.

-porque ya no me quieres y me vas a echar a la calle…sniff…y…y…me voy a quedar solito porque ya no tengo a mi papá y a mi mamá-sollozo él, yo sin pensarlo, lo levante, le bese la mejilla (lo cual era poco frecuente) y lo abracé con fuerza.

-no, claro que no, Ry. Nunca me enojare tanto como para dejar de quererte o echarte a la calle. Le hice a tu padre una promesa dos días antes de que ese accidente sucediera-dije, mirándolo a los ojos. Nunca había hablado de esa promesa con él, quizás por respeto a mi hermano menor.

-okey, snifff… ¿Cuál promesa?-me pregunto, curioso

-que si le pasaba algo a él o a él y a tu madre, yo cuidaría de tu hermana y de ti…para siempre-le explique, con pocas palabras

-¿En serio?-

-ajá. Y pienso cumplir mi promesa. Quiero que entiendas, que pase lo que pase, yo te seguiré amando…incluso si me ignoras de vez en cuando-le asegure

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto, con su adorable mirada de perrito

-porque eres mi hijo, así de simple-le dije, dándole un beso en la sien

-y tu sobrino, al mismo tiempo-dijo él, con un poco de buen humor

-jaja, sí, así es. Tu abuela y tu abuelo pasaran las noches aquí, mientras esten en la ciudad. Así que quiero que te comportes y no los hagas renegar, ¿Ok?-le dije, cambiando de tema

-okey, papi. Pero… ¿En dónde?-

-en la habitación de invitados, por supuesto. Dijeron que te traeran varios regalos-

-¿Y a Tom?-

-y a Tom también le traen muchos regalos. Se quedarán por todo el mes de Julio…así que, con más razón, vas a tener que hacerles caso. Porque si tu abuelito te da unos chas chas en la colita por maleducado, no esperes que yo lo detenga-

-¿El abuelito te puede pegar a ti también?-

-claro que sí, sigue siendo mi padre. Y te diré un secreto: tu abuelo tiene la mano mucho más pesada de cómo yo la tengo-le susurré al oido

-¿Si?-

-sí, y no sólo eso…también es de usar otros instrumentos, además de su mano, para azotarte. Y cuando te pega en los muslos…auch…eso duele por días-le comente, recordando como me había chirleado mi padre de pequeño y no tan pequeño.

-no los veo desde el año pasado. Y jamás me habían pegado-dijo Ryan, asustado.

-lo sé, tu abuelita no suele pegar tanto, quizás te dé un tiempo en la esquina y ya está. Pero tu abuelito es bravo, así que ten cuidado-dije, dándole un último beso, en la frente, y poniendolo de pie en el suelo

-okey, ¿Vamos a cenar?-

-si tu hermano no se comió toda la lasaña, sí-bromee, él rió y tomo mi mano.

Luego fuimos a cenar.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Tom:**

Mis abuelos llegaron el primero (1) de Julio por la noche.

Papá, Ryan y yo los recibimos con alegria.

El abuelo me hizo caballito en sus rodillas, y Bubbie (mi abuela) a Ryan.

Luego yo y Ryan estabamos jugando a las escondidas, cuando mi padre dijo que terminaramos de jugar y fueramos a la sala.

Yo y mi primo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

-quizás quieren que seamos más silenciosos mientras jugamos-me susurro Ryan

-o quizás quieren que nos vayamos a dormir temprano-le susurre yo

La cara de mi abuelo, cuando entramos en la sala, era ilegible. No pude determinar si estaba enojado o triste. Pero tenía en claro una cosa: Mi tío le había contado mi última trastada (por así decirlo) y no era exactamente el desafío de la carne cruda.

-Ryan, quedate conmigo y tu Bubbie, tu abuelito Derek tiene que hablar seriamente con tu hermano-dijo papá

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ryan, con miedo, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de la abuela

-un niño tan chiquito como tú no lo entendería-le dijo Bubbie, poniendole el poco pelo que tenía Ryan detrás de las orejas y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Thomas, acompañame-me dijo mi abuelo, dirigiendose a la habitación de invitados

-¡Eres un maldito traicionero! ¡Ahora recuerdo porque no confió en ti, mugroso!-le grite a mi papá, enojado

-¡Tom! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle algo así a tu padre?!-me grito la abuela, sorprendida

-¡THOMAS RONALD WOLFE, SI TE TENGO QUE REPETIR LO MISMO DE NUEVO, TU TRASERO PAGARÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-grito mi abuelo, desde el segundo piso de la casa.

-ya voy-dije, temblando y caminando lo más lento posible hacía la habitación.

-no estoy nada feliz con lo que hiciste, hombrecito-me dijo mi abuelo, mientras yo cerraba la puerta y él se sentaba en (al parecer) lo que sería la cama suya y de la abuela por todo ese bendito/maldito mes.

-sabía que te ibas a enojar cuando te enteraras…-dije, sintiendo como si él fuera un asesino dispuesto a estrangularme

-¡Y no es para menos! ¡Más que enojado, yo diría que estoy furioso al 100%!-me grito mi abuelo. Esa última frase era típica de papá.

 _-de tal palo, tal astilla-_ pensé –no es lo que tú piensas. Nunca quise lastimarla o desflorarla, yo…no lo hice, de hecho. Fue…fue un tropiezo, eso nada más-intente excusarme

-¡"Un tropiezo"! ¡Más que tropiezo, yo diría tropezón!-

-un resbalón, cómo quieras llamarlo. No estoy nada orgulloso con lo que hice…-

-¡Eso espero! ¡Deberías de avergonzarte! ¡Tu padre dejo…por casualidad embarazada a tu madre fuera del matrimonio! ¡¿Sabes cómo se pena eso en nuestra cultura?!-

-no-dije, balanceandome de atrás a adelante con los pies

-no voy a hablar del tema, sólo porque eres mitad judío o algo así, y es algo muy fuerte para que un chiquillo de 13 años lo entienda-

-tengo 15 y pronto 16-dije, en voz baja

-¡Aún peor! ¡Lo que debería hacer es darte nalgadas desnudo enfrente de tu novia hasta que se te quiten las ganas de tener sexo o siquiera masturbarte!-

-¿Nal qué?-pregunte, entrecerrando los ojos, muy confundido

-nalgadas. Chirlos, chas chas, azotes, palmadas, cómo quieras decirle-

-no hagas eso, por favor, abuelito-dije, con un nudo en la garganta.

-no lo haré. Porque estás castigado por todo el año y sólo verás a tu novia en tu Cumpleaños. No quiero que queden los dos traumados los dos por mi culpa-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-le pregunte, con miedo a la respuesta

-voy a ponerte sobre mis rodillas, te voy a bajar el pantalón y el calzón y te voy a dar palmetazos hasta que crea que la lección se aprendió-

-¿Palmetazos? ¿Cuál lección?-dije, en eso, él saco una paleta bastante grande de su bolso. Yo lo mire con horror.

-la de no intentar perder la virginidad ni de broma-dijo él, con mucha seriedad

-pero…mi padre ya me castigo-

-pues, ¿Adivina qué? Yo también te voy a castigar. Te voy a dar exactamente el mismo castigo que le di a tu padre cuando me enteré que tuvo que comenzar a encargarse de un bebé recién nacido. ¡Ya te voy a enseñar yo que la sexualidad no es cosa de chiste!-

-no dije que fuera un chiste. Por favor, abuelito…no…-

-de "por favor, abuelito" nada. Ven aquí y no me hagas ir por ti-dijo él, calmado pero firme

-por todo lo sagrado de nuestra cultura, no me castigues-dije, acercandome a él con pasos pausados

-lo siento, hijo, pero un correctivo es necesario. Por el bien tuyo, de tu novia, de tu hermanito, de tu padre, de mí, de tu abuela, de tus futuros hijos…y en especial, por el bien de tu salud y tu dignidad-

-¿Qué tiene que ver papá o Ryan en esto?-pregunte, extrañado

-si tenían relaciones sexuales en tu habitación, Ry pudo haber oído sus gemidos. Él es muy pequeño para entender una situación como esa-

-no es tan pequeño cómo tú crees. Entiende la definición de la palabra "desvirgar", papá lo castigo por eso hace un tiempo…-

-okey, hablaré con Ryan después. Ahora mismo, estamos hablando de ti-dijo él, tomando mi muñeca y poniendome con suavidad sobre su regazo.

-abue, yo…-intente disculparme

-shhhhh…guarda cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme para el final. No es bueno hablar mientras se está recibiendo una paliza, jovencito-me dijo, acariciandome los hombros

-okey-susurré. Él me bajo la ropa y comenzó a pegarme bastante fuerte con esa endemoniada paleta de madera.

Él me dio unos 20 palmetazos. Pero yo los sentí como 1000.

Luego de eso, me consoló y me dio un beso en la frente. Me subió la ropa y me dejo irme.

Le tuve que prometer que jamás volvería a intentar tener sexo…a menos que fuera luego de que me casara con una chica (por supuesto que una chica, mi padre me mata si me vuelvo gay o algo así. Quiero decir, él no se considera a sí mismo homófobico, pero digamos que no comparte esas cosas).

Papá me esperaba afuera de la habitación, me abrazo con fuerza y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-espero que algún día entiendas que esto lo hacemos por tu bien, porque queremos lo mejor para ti. No para hacerte daño-me dijo, con dulzura pero con dolor al mismo tiempo

-sí, lo entiendo, papi-dije, derramando dos o tres lágrimas

-ya, shhhhh…no llores más, mi niño bonito-me dijo, secandome las lágrimas

-Ryan John Wolfe, ven aquí en este instante. Que tú no te salvas de la bocota escandalosa que tienes de vez en cuando-dijo mi abuelo, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Ryan se acerco casi llorando a la habitación y a él.

En efecto, yo no iba a ser el único que iba a recibir una paliza por parte del abuelito ese día.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Derek:**

Senté a Ryan en mis piernas y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, él me miro con ojitos de cachorro.

-hijo, tú sabes que tienes que obedecer a tu tío en todo momento y en todo lugar. Sabes bien que no debes decir palabrotas-le comencé a decir, pacificamente

-sí, abue, lo sé. Pero…él no es mi padre-me dijo, y pude notar angustia en su voz

-lo sé, mi vida, yo también extraño demasiado a tu papi, a tu mami y a tu hermanita. Pero no podemos volver el tiempo atrás. Ellos ahora están en un lugar mejor…-le dije, intentando no llorar enfrente de él.

¿Hace cuanto que mi pequeñito y travieso hijo menor Robert, su esposa Marie y su hija Diane nos habían dejado? ¿7 o 10 años?

-yo no lo recuerdo mucho. Pero sé que siempre me protegía de todo…-me dijo él, nostálgico

-sí, él solía sobreprotegerte, Ry. Y también te nalgueo de vez en cuando, cuando te portabas muy pero muy mal-le conté, sonriendo melancólico

-¿Nal qué?-pregunto mi nietecito, confundido. Al parecer, tenía el mismo "problemilla" que Tom.

-nalgadas son los chirlos, Ryan-

-oh…que rara forma de decirlo-me dijo, haciendo una tierna mueca

-sí, bueno, ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra "desvirgar"?-le pregunte, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Es por eso que estoy aquí?-dijo él, agachando la cabeza

-responde con sí o no-

-sí…-

-y sabes que no está bien decirla, ¿Cierto?-

-sí, pero mis amigos suelen decirla-

-si George, Craig, Joseph, Nick, Jane y/o Lizzy se tiraran de un precipicio, ¿Tú también te tirarías?-le dije, serio, dándole a entender que no estaba jugando

-no…bueno, quizás para intentar salvarlos-me respondió él, pensativo

-okey, pero no creo que seas de mucha ayuda para ellos. No tienes que repetir las cosas que digan o hagan tus amigos, ¿Te quedo claro, muchachito?-

-sí, claro como el agua-dijo él, afligido –por cierto, ¿Quién te dijo que la dije?-agrego, molesto

-tu…tío me conto que has estado diciendo algunas barbaridades estos días y ya no sabe como controlarte. Así que me pidió ayuda-dije, ocultando un poco la verdad

-okey-me dijo él, no del todo convencido

-no quiero oír una sola mala palabra salir de tu linda boquita todos los días que este aquí, incluyendo tu Cumpleaños. Porque si te llego a escuchar decir una sola palabrota, por pequeña que sea, te voy a corregir hasta que aprendas que insultar no está ni nunca estara bien-le dije, con seriedad

-sí, abuelito-me dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza

-ahora, tendré que castigarte. Las cosas que suelen decir algunos adultos y algunos niños o adolescentes son groserías, y un niño precioso como tú no debe repetirlas-dije, cambiandolo de posición en mi regazo

-no, abue, por favor-me suplico él, cuando le baje la ropita

-lo siento, chiquillo. Pero tienes que aprender de una u otra manera. Y pareciera que ni si te lo dicen de buena manera, te comportas-dije, le quite una zapatilla y comencé a azotarlo con la misma.

-¡Ay! ¡No, no con la zapatilla, abuelito!-chillo él, rompiendo a llorar poco a poco.

Yo no dije nada y le di una decena (10) de zapatillazos.

Luego, igual que con su primo/hermano, lo console, le di un beso en la frente, le subí la ropa y lo deje irse.

Tuvimos una linda cena familiar y luego todos nos fuimos a la cama.

Mañana tendríamos que seguir preparando las cosas para la fiesta de Cumpleaños de Ryan.


	7. No y punto

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal, si a usted le desagrada esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 7: No y punto**

 **Narradora:**

-¡RYAN JOHN WOLFE, BAJA CON CUIDADO EN ESTE INSTANTE!-grito Ronald, alarmado.

Ryan había salido por la ventana de su habitación y ahora estaba caminando por el riguroso tejado de la casa.

-no lo haré. Soy Superman, puedo volar-dijo Ryan, divertido

-¡Y yo soy tu padre, Jonathan Kent! ¡Así que baja ahora mismo, Clark!-le grito Ronald, siguiendole la corriente

-no, yo soy un Kriptoniano y tú un simple humano-

-¡Si tengo que ir hasta allá arriba a buscarte, tu trasero estará en llamas!-lo amenazo Ron

-estará en llamas de cualquier modo-dijo Ryan, equilibrandose con sus brazos

-papá, trae la colchoneta y mamá, trae la escalera. Por favor-dijo Ron, intentando mantenerse calmado

-no quiero ver-dijo Tom, tapandose los ojos con las manos, por miedo a que su pequeño hermano se cayera del techo y se matara.

Todos estaban en el patio delantero, incluso algunos vecinos habían salido a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué tiene ahora?-pregunto Phil Green, acercandose a Ron

-cree que es Superman-

-la última vez penso que era Flash y por poco lo atropella un camión, si yo no estaba allí para salvarlo-

-lo sé, Phil, y te lo agradezco hasta el día de hoy. Ya no sé que hacer con este chiquillo-

-deja que su abuelo lo discipline, creo que tiene más años que tú en esto de castigar niños desobedientes-le aconsejo Phil

-es una buena idea, gracias-

-¿Quieres que ayude en algo?-

-llevate a Tom, quería pasar a comprar unas cosas antes de que Ryan se subiera al techo. Ya le di el dinero-dijo Ron, mirándolo por un segundo

-okey, claro. Creí que Tom estaba castigado-

-sí, lo sigue estando. Pero se comporto tan bien estos días que deje que su novia viniera para su Cumpleaños-

-¿Y que dijeron los señores Jonas al respecto?-pregunto Phil. ¡Oh, sí! Él se sabía toda la "película".

-están de acuerdo. Pero tengo que llevarla a su casa temprano-

-entiendo. Ya sabes, mis hijos eran casi iguales. Kaley era terrible, una vez tuvo un novio abusivo-

-sí, me contaste como termino-dijo, riendo, Ron

-sí, el muy maldito creía que yo no me iba a dar cuenta. Era como 10 años mayor que ella. Por suerte, ahora Kaley es más prudente y esta terminando su carrera de Terapeuta-

-me alegro, ¿Y tus nietos?-pregunto Ron. Uno de sus nietos, Joseph Green, era uno de los mejores amigos de Ryan.

-todos bien. Ya sabes, Joseph como siempre…amando la ciencia-dijo Phil, sabiendo que quería saber de ese nieto en especial

-me alegro, Ryan igual, ¿Sabe que Ryan se metió en problemas en la escuela, lo suspendieron y yo lo castigue?-

-claro que lo sabe. Se entero gracias a mí. Dijo algo así como "Espero que le duela el trasero todo el año"-

-jajaja, vaya amigo-

-sí, creo que sabe que Ryan es problemático. Pero Craig también, ahora se unío al equipo de Football Americano-

-¿Craig Parker? Sí, lo sé. Ryan estuvo en desacuerdo con él, pero yo lo hice ceder-

En ese momento, llegaron Judith y Derek con la escalera y la colchoneta.

-¡Ryan, dejate caer!-dijo Derek, "señalandole" con los ojos la colchoneta a su nieto

-no, yo puedo vo…-

-¡¿Volar?! ¡No en este planeta, Ryan John Wolfe! ¡Ya deberías saberlo! Tirate sobre la colchoneta-le grito su abuela

Era la primera vez que Ryan veía enojada a su querida Bubbie.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se dejo caer en la colchoneta.

Su tío y su abuela lo levantaron, dejando a un lado la colchoneta, lo abrazaron y lo llenaron de mimos.

Mientras tanto, Tom se fue con Phil y Derek guardo la escalera y la colchoneta en el garage.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto Derek, acariciandole la cabeza a Ryan

-sí, sólo un poco asustado-dijo Ron, poniendo a su niño travieso de pie en el suelo.

-¡¿Un poco?!-exclamo Ryan, molesto

-muy asustado-se corrigió su tío

-¡Nada que ver! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo Ryan, enfadado

-basta. Vamos a adentro de la casa-dijo su abuelo. Y los tres se fueron a adentro de la casa.

-¿Para que necesitas eso?-dijo Ryan, mirando con miedo el cepillo para el cabello que una vez fue de su madre, y ahora mismo su abuelo lo tenía en la mano

-para que no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida innecesariamente. Ron, ¿Me lo permites?-dijo Derek, el chico retrocedio pero las piernas de su tío/padre lo detuvieron.

-claro, papá. Ryan, está vez te excediste. Ya no nos dejas alternativa-dijo Ron, su sobrino lo miro y rió nervioso.

-creo que te has estado buscando una entrevista con el cepillo hace tiempo-dijo Derek, agarrando del brazo a su nieto

-la ha estado "pidiendo" a gritos-agrego su padre

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!-lloriqueo Ryan, intentando soltarse de la garra (mano) de su abuelo

Derek entro a la habitación de su nieto y cerro la puerta.

-sientate-le ordeno, señalando la cama con el cepillo

-no-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque me porte mal, o eso creen ustedes, y me vas a castigar feo-dijo Ryan, le dolía la pancita de sólo pensar en lo que le sucedería

-sí, es cierto. Te voy a castigar severamente. Pero no es cómo si no te lo merecieras. Ahora, sientate-

-no puedes conmigo-dijo Ryan, de repente haciendose el bravito

-¿Estás bromeando, no?-dijo Derek, riendo. Lo tomó cariñosamente de la nuca y lo forzó a sentarse en la cama.

-¡Déjame! Para mis amigos soy SúperLobo312-se quejo Ryan, en un intento inútil por intimidarlo

-¿Súper Lobo 312?-repitió su abuelo, confundido

-sí, en un juego online-

-¿Y que haces en ese juego?-pregunto su abuelo, sabiendo que su hijo no dejaba que sus nietos usaran mucho la Internet

-salvo personas, mato monstruos y villanos, gano armas, objetos y otras cosas. George y Craig me lo enseñaron. Ya voy en el nivel 32-dijo Ryan, frunciendo el ceño

-¿32? ¿Y cuantos niveles tiene ese jueguito?-

-110, pero se rumorea que tiene más-

-¿Tu tío sabe de esto?-

-sí-dijo Ryan, levantandose y mirándolo desafiante

-he dicho que te sientes. Y disfruta de estar sentado mientras puedas-dijo Derek, sacudiendo con fuerza el cepillo

-no es justo-fue su inmediato lloriqueo, mientras obedecia.

-¡Yo te diré lo que no es justo, borreguito! ¡Que tenga que enterrar a mi nieto antes de morirme yo!-grito Derek

Ryan temblo más que nunca. Jamás había visto a su abuelo tan furioso.

-lo siento…-susurro Ryan

-¡Sí! ¡Y lo vas a sentir mucho cuando termine contigo!-

-yo quería ser un superhéroe-se quiso justificar el chico

-¡¿Cómo cuando intentaste ser Flash?! ¡¿O Aquaman, Batman, Hulk, Capitan América…?! ¡¿Quieres que siga?!-

-no…-dijo Ryan, en voz baja. Sabiendo claramente que todos sus intentos terminaron en fracasos.

-bien. ¿Es que no conoces otra cosa?-dijo Derek, intentando mantener la calma. Ryan se encogió de hombros

-es que…el tío Ron es un héroe casi todos los días. Es Sargento de la policía. Y…yo…quisiera ser algún día cómo él-dijo Ryan, casi hundiendose en su mundo de sueños futuros

-¿No quieres estudiar para otra cosa? ¿Profesor de Ciencias, CSI o algo así?-dijo Derek, agarrandolo de la barbilla y forzandolo a que lo mirara a los ojos

-¿Qué es un CSI?-pregunto Ryan, intrigado

-es…la policía que se encarga de la evidencia, la parte cientifíca, digamos-

-¡Wow! Eso suena súper mega interesante-dijo Ryan, mirándolo con alegría

-sí, creo que lo es-dijo Derek, soltando un suspiro –volviendo al otro tema, Ryan, no puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa manera. No tienes permitido caminar por los tejados-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque no y punto-dijo su abuelo, con firmeza

-¿Por qué no?-insistió Ryan

-porque es muy peligroso, y te puede llevar al hospital o a la misma tumba-

-¡Pero yo…quiero divertirme!-

-¿Cómo tengo que decirtelo? Es no en inglés ("nou"), es no en español, es não en portugués, es aucun en francés, es nihil en latín, es όχι en griego. ¿En que otro idioma te lo tengo que decir?-dijo su abuelo, claramente agotado de explicarle las cosas a su testarudo nieto

-en chino-se atrevió a responder Ryan

-aun no he aprendido ese idioma-dijo Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando pasar la falta de respeto.

Derek era un profesor de Idiomas multiples, recientemente jubilado. Ahora estaba dedicandose a estudiar los animales silvestres y dejar un poco de lado los idiomas. Hablaba 10 idiomas, más o menos, con fluidez.

 _-no es mi culpa que seas un idiota-_ murmuro Ryan, hablando perfectamente el español.

-Ryan, habla más alto, más claro y en nuestro idioma, que es el…inglés estadounidense, por favor-dijo su abuelo, un poco molesto porque lo había entendido a la perfección y no le agradaba que su nietecito estuviera usando otro idioma en su contra.

-que no es mi culpa que seas así de…gruñón-se retracto Ryan, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro

-no es exactamente lo que te oí decir en español. Repite la última palabra-

-¿Gruñón?-

-no, la que dijiste en español-

 _-idiota…-_

-no más palabrotas. ¿Qué te dije yo ayer sobre decir malas palabras?-

-que…que…si volvías a escucharme decir una sola grosería, por pequeña que fuera, me ibas a corregir hasta que aprendiera que no estaba bien decirlas-

-y nunca estará bien. Ahora, sobre mi regazo-le ordeno su abuelo, sentandose al lado de él en la cama

-no, por fis, por fis, por fis, por fis, por fis-

-ya tuve que darle nalgadas a tu hermano por no comer el brócoli que con mucho cariño, les preparo su abuela. No me hagas tener que repetirtelo otra vez-

-ni siquiera papá se come el brócoli-dijo Ryan, sabiendo que su tío se llevaría una regañina por eso

-¿Tu padre qué…? Yo hablaré con él después-

-okey, lo que sea. Pero…abuelito…por favor, estás cansado. Necesitas comer…descansar…darte una ducha…-dijo Ryan, intentando distraer a su abuelo

-ya comimos, y me di una ducha a la mañana. Además dormí bien-

-me refería a la merienda. Nunca está de más una segunda ducha o dormir una siestita…-insistió Ryan

-nada de eso. Ven aquí-dijo Derek, tomandolo de la muñeca izquierda y acomodandolo suavemente en su regazo.

-no, abue, por favor…-dijo Ryan, quedandose quieto y comenzando a sollozar

-no hables mientras recibes una paliza-dijo su abuelo, bajandole el pantalón y el bóxer hasta los tobillos.

 _ ***¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!***_

Derek le dio una quincena de cepillazos (con la parte de atrás de ese cepillo de madera), dejo al cepillo sobre la cama, le subió la ropa a su nieto, el cual soltó un gemido cuando la tela hizo contacto con su trasero colorado y adolorido. Lo levanto y lo consoló, hasta que Ryan se quedo dormidito en brazos de su abuelito.

Con cuidado, Derek recosto al niño en su cama, asegurandose de que su trasero castigado no tocara nada, y lo cubrió con una manta colorida tejida a Crochet que le había regalado su esposa, la abuela de Ryan, esa mañana.

-duerme bien, mi príncipe-le susurro, seguido de darle un beso en la frente y retirarse de la habitación

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Ron, preocupado. Cuando Derek bajo las escaleras y se acerco a ellos, en la sala de estar.

-bien, lo deje durmiendo. Ha tenido un día agotador, creo que es tiempo de que tome una siesta-

-todos hemos tenido un día agotador, papá-dijo Ron, riendo

-sí, eso creo. Me recuerda a ti cuando tenías 10 años, eras tan dormilón-dijo Derek, mirando a su hijo mayor, quien se ruborizo avergonzado y Tom rió

-no me desacredites delante de mi hijo-

-lo siento, Ronny. Thomas, ¿Qué es eso de reírte de tu padre?-lo regaño Derek

-perdón, es que es la primera vez que te oígo…a ti, decirle dormilón a papá-dijo Tom, secandose una lágrima de la misma risa

-ya, tú también deberías tomar una siesta-

-no, abue, yo no soy un niño pequeño. Yo no tomó siestas-dijo Tom, aparentemente molesto

-incluso yo y tu abuela tomamos siestas. Anda, a la cama-dijo Derek, impulsando al chico con una ligera palmada en el medio de la cola

-¡Abuelo! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Que ya me pegaste mucho y con la cuchara de madera al mediodía!-se quejo Tom, sobandose el trasero y corriendo hacía arriba y hacía su dormitorio.

Ron, Derek y Judith rieron.

-mañana es el Cumpleaños de Ry. Ya tenemos todo preparado-comento Ron

-así es, esperemos que la pase genial-dijo Judith, sonriendo

-nada de darle nalgadas por el día de mañana-dijo Derek, Ron revoleo los ojos –hablando de eso. Un pajarito me conto que no te comes tus vegetales, Ronald-

-¿Un pajarito? De seguro uno de ojos pardos y su nombre comienza con R-dijo Ron, enfadado

-seguramente. Ahora, vamos a tu habitación, hombrecito. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar mientras tu madre prepara la merienda y tus hijos duermen-dijo Derek, con cierta severidad

-pero, papi…-dijo Ron, claramente vergonzoso

-obedece a tu padre, Ronald-dijo Judith, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ron siguió a su padre con pasos lentos, al igual que lo hacían sus hijos, hasta su habitación.

-tus hijos tienes bien a quien parecerse-comento su padre, con ironía

-aprendí del mejor-dijo Ron, también irónico.

Su padre resopló y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Y sólo esas paredes sabrán que sucedió allí adentro, entre padre e hijo.

Pero se puede decir que no fue una conversación muy…amistosa, que digamos. Y tal vez Ron se llevo cinco o diez palmadas en el trasero por parte de su padre.


	8. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ryan!

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal, si a usted le desagrada esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias._**

 **Capítulo 8: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ryan!**

 **Narradora:**

Ya era el 3 de Julio de 1994, por la mañana.

Ryan creyo haberse despertado más temprano que nadie, se puso sus pantuflas de garritas de lobo y corrió al comedor.

-¡Wow, wow! Tranquilo, cumplañero-dijo su abuelo, alzandolo antes de que llegara al comedor

-¡Abuelo! Creí que yo había sido el primero en levantarme-dijo Ryan, un poco molesto

-no, chiquillo, has sido el último. Todos nos levantamos como a las ocho de la mañana para prepararte todo tu gran desayuno, y preparar nuestro desayuno-dijo Derek, sonriendo

-okey, pero bajame…que yo ya soy grande-

-¿Ah, si?-

-sí, ya tengo 13 años-dijo Ryan, con mucho orgullo

-13 nalgadas vas a obtener mañana si sigues siendo tan arrogante-

-¡Abuelo! ¡No estaba siendo arrogante!-dijo Ryan, avergonzado

-sólo bromeaba, pequeñito. ¿Quieres que te explique yo como va a ser tu día? Porque será divertido pero cansador a la misma vez-

-está bien, pero que sea rápido-dijo Ryan, cruzandose de brazos, mientras su abuelo lo dejaba parado en el piso

-ahora, a las 10 horas comeremos hasta las…11:30 más o menos. Luego tu tío y tu abuela prepararan el almuerzo, tú y Tom mientras tanto pueden jugar a los videojuegos. A las 12 comemos. Y a las 13 comenzaremos a preparar todo para la fiesta, mientras tanto, tu abuela te dará un baño. A las 14:40 llegaran tus amigos y los demás familiares para la fiesta. Veremos como se va desarrollando todo, con suerte cantamos el feliz Cumpleaños a las 16 y cortamos el pastel, abriras tus regalos, y luego de jugar un par de horas más, todos se irán a casa. Podemos mirar una película todos juntos y luego comer una tarta de tu abuela para la cena. Te vas a dormir a las 9 de la noche en punto, sin peros ni quejas ni lloriqueos-dijo Derek, cruzandose de brazos

-¿No te dije que fuera rápido?-dijo Ryan, frunciendo el ceño

-lo resumí. Sólo porque hoy es tu Cumpleaños, no te pegará nadie. Pero no me presiones, niño, porque te puedes ir a dormir con el potito calentito esta noche-

Ryan llevo directamente sus manos a cubrir su trasero de la amenaza de su abuelo.

-Derek, deja de intimidar a ese pobre angelito-dijo Judith, desde la cocina

-¡"angelito"!-exclamo Derek, con sarcasmo. Ryan le saco la lengua.

-vamos, Ry, deja de pelear con el abuelo y ven a comer tu desayuno-dijo Tom, riendo.

Ryan corrió y se sento en la silla "principal".

-¡Woah oh! ¿Esas son Magdalenas de chocolate?-dijo Ryan, mirando con asombro su gran desayuno

-y rellenas con dulce de leche, sí-dijo su abuela, acariciandole el pelo al cumplañerito

-también tienes alfajores, galletas con chispas de chocolate, confites de chocolate, fresas, arandanos, frambuesas, moras, nueces, almendras, manies, y por supuesto, leche con chocolate-dijo su tío Ron

-¡GENIAL, GENIAL, GENIAL!-grito Ryan, más que alegre –muchísimas gracias, son los mejores-

-no hay de qué, mi cachorrito-dijo su abuela, dándole un beso en la cabeza

-sí, nos gusta verte feliz-dijo Ron

-y sonriendo sobre todo-dijo Derek

-y fuera de problemas-dijo Tom, revoleando los ojos, Ryan lo miro molesto y los adultos rieron.

-ya, come tu desayuno, chiquitín-dijo Ron, revolviendo el pelo de su sobrino.

-sí, tiito. Pero, ¿Qué comeran ustedes?-

-Waffles y té, ¿Tú también quieres?-dijo su abuelo, tomando de su taza de té

-no, gracias, me quedo con mi desayuno-dijo Ryan, agarrando unos confites

-okey, pero tendrás que compartir con tu hermano-dijo Judith

-¡No, Bubbie! Esta comida es mía nomás-dijo Ryan, con egoísmo

-Ryan…-le advirtió su tío

-está bien, toma, Tom-dijo Ryan, dándole a mala gana un puñado de almendras a su primo

-gracias, pequeñajo-dijo Tom, agarrando con entusiasmo las almendras.

Luego Tom y Ry se fueron a jugar un rato a los videojuegos, mientras Ron y Judith preparaban el almuerzo.

No paso mucho tiempo, y Judith llamo a comer a los niños.

-papá, ¿Podrías dejar el periodico?-dijo Ron, molesto

-espera un poco, quiero terminar de leer esta noticia-dijo Derek, acomodandose los lentes

-¡Ya está el almuerzo, por si no te diste cuenta!-

-hijo, ya lo sé. Y será mejor que vayas bajandome ese tonito de voz-dijo su padre, frunciendo el ceño

- _chinga tu madre_ -le espeto Ron, hablando perfectamente el español

-¡Ven para acá!-grito Derek, dejando el periodico y frotandose las manos

-no-dijo, rotundamente, Ronald, mientras se escondia detrás de su madre.

-¡Dios mío! Papá es peor que nosotros-dijo Tom, que ya estaba sentado en su silla

-y después se queja de que "le salimos así"-dijo Ryan, burlón

-¡Ronald Desmond Wolfe, ven aquí!-le grito Derek, perdiendo los estribos

-me vas a pegar-dijo Ron, asustado

-claro que sí. No voy a permitir que uses otro lenguaje en mi contra-dijo Derek, apretando los dientes. Sus nietos se rieron -¡Y eso va para ustedes también!-

-sniff…no me pegues…no enfrente de ellos-dijo Ron, acercandose a su padre

-bien, entonces vamos al baño. Ya volvemos, ustedes comiencen a comer sin nosotros-dijo Derek, agarrando a su hijo de la oreja

-aaayyy…papi, eso duele-chillo Ron. Ryan rió y Tom se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-bien, niños. Vamos a comenzar a almorzar-dijo Judith, yendo a buscar el rosbif.

-ouch…eso debe dolerle al tío Ron-dijo Ryan, con una sonrisa malvada. Mientras él y su primo escuchaban los gritos y lloriqueos de su tío, provenientes del baño.

-no dejes que se siente en un almohadón. Ya quiero ver como lloriquea cuando se tenga que sentar en la madera de la silla-dijo Tom, sonriendose con la misma maldad

-no, Tom, deja que se siente en ese almohadón. No seas tan cruel-dijo Ryan, dándole un manotazo a la mano derecha de su primo

-¡Ow! ¡Ryan, eso me ha dolido! ¡No me importa que sea tu Cumpleaños, voy a dejarte un ojo morado!-grito Tom, su abuela llego justo a tiempo para separarlos.

-niños, basta. Nada de peleas-los regaño, sentando a Ryan en su silla y sirviendoles un pedazo de rosbif a cada uno.

-perdón, Bubbie-dijeron los dos chicos, al mismo tiempo.

-no se preocupen. Sólo comportense-dijo su abuela, sonriendo

-¡¿Rosbif?! ¡Mi favorito!-exclamo Ryan, feliz

-me alegro. Oh…-dijo Judith, viendo que su hijo Ron salía del baño llorando y tapandose el trasero con ambas manos

-jijijijiji-rieron Tom y Ryan

-¿Qué es eso de reírse de su padre, niños? Claro que lo he castigado. Pero eso no es motivo de risa-dijo Derek, mirandolos serio

-lo siento, abuelo. Es que…cómo casi siempre nos pega él a nosotros. No sé, lo sentimos como justicia-dijo Tom, haciendo una sonrisa pícara

-justicia te voy a dar yo. Con el zapato por los dos cachetes del traste-dijo su abuelo, frunciendo el ceño. Tom se ruborizo avergonzado, Ryan rió.

- _a veces eres tan pelotudo_ -dijo Ryan, hablando en español

-¡Ryan John Wolfe! ¡¿Quieres que te dé el mismo castigo que a tu tío?!-grito Derek, enojado

-nooo, lo siento. No me pude contener…es que…a veces Tom es tan…necio-

-pues, "A palabras necias, oídos sordos"-dijo Tom, sacandole la lengua a su primo.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que yo soy necio?!-grito Ryan, enfadado.

-eh, eh, quietos ahí-dijo Derek, con autoridad en su voz.

-grrrrr…-se gruñeron Ryan y Thomas.

Luego de almorzar, Derek, Ron y Tom se pusieron a preparar todo para la fiesta.

Mientras Judith luchaba con el pequeño cumplañerito que quería bañarse solo…

-Bubbie, ya tengo 13 años. No necesito que me bañes-dijo Ryan, cuando su abuela lo alcanzo y cerró la puerta del baño.

-ya sé. Pero quiero asegurarme de que te bañes bien. No debe ser sencillo lavarte la espalda-le dijo, con una paciencia de oro.

-bueno, no. Pero…-

-vamos, ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo? ¡Te cambie más de una vez los pañales cuando eras bebé!-dijo Judith, riendo.

-Bubbie, no digas eso…-dijo Ryan, rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad. Te di un montón de baños mientras crecías-dijo su abuela, haciendole cosquillas en la panza

-jajaja…abuela…para, para. Está bien, está bien. Ya, ya…-dijo Ryan, su abuela dejo de hacerle cosquillas.

-bien, deja que Bubbie se encargue de todo-dijo Judith, desvistiendolo. Ryan dejo de resistirse.

Luego de darle el baño y vestirlo con sus mejores prendas, Ryan estaba más que listo para la fiesta.

-¡Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!-grito Jane, tirandose encima de su mejor amigo.

-hola, Jane…también me da gusto verte-dijo Ryan, riendo, ella le dio un beso en la nariz.

-feliz Cumpleaños, cabezón-le dijo, levantandose

-gracias, cabezona-dijo él, resoplando y agarrando su regalo.

-ya 13, todo un hombrecito-dijo Craig, otro de los mejores amigos de Ryan

-gracias, Craig-dijo Ryan, sonriendo y agarrando también su regalo.

-dame, voy a guardarlos-dijo Ron, y Ryan le dio los paquetes de regalos.

-¡Miren quien es! El futuro oficial de policía. ¿Te cansaste de jugar al detective por toda tu escuela Primaria?-dijo George, burlón

-se lo deje a las autoridades. Estoy para cosas más grandes-dijo Ryan, en cierto tono presumido.

-ya veo. ¿Cómo insultar al director?-dijo George, levantando una ceja

-George…-dijo Ryan, avergonzado. Pero ninguno de sus amigos se rió.

-tranquilo, pudo pasarle a cualquiera. No a mí. Pero a cualquier otro-dijo Joseph

-gracias, Josh, eres de muuucha ayuda-dijo Ryan, irónico

-bueno, 13 años…ssss… ¡Cada vez más viejo!-dijo George, agarrandolo, revolviendole el pelo y dándole un pequeño "golpe capón"

-ya, ya, George…suéltame-dijo Ryan, riendo.

-¡Ahí estás! ¿Ya te tiraron de la oreja 13 veces?-dijo Elizabeth "Lizzy" Lopéz, otra de las mejores amigas de Ryan.

-no, ¿Por qué harían algo como eso?-pregunto, extrañado, Ryan.

-en Argentina se hace eso, ya sabes, mis abuelos maternos son de ahí. Me lo hicieron algunas veces cuando era más pequeña. Es cómo dar pellicos o nalgadas por tu Cumpleaños aquí-dijo Lizzy, revoleando los ojos.

-nunca me dieron nalgadas o pellizcos, jalones de oreja menos-dijo Ryan, asustado

-¿Nunca? ¡¿En serio?! Wow…quizás esta pueda ser tu primera vez-dijo Craig, sonriendose con maldad

-¡Ni lo sueñes, deportista!-grito Ryan, enfurecido.

-hey, no, Ryan. Tranquilo. No quiero que te lastimes en tu propio Cumpleaños-lo detuvo George, agarrandolo de la camisa.

Ryan hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos.

-ya, quita esa cara. No te queremos molesto en tu Cumpleaños-dijo Jane, haciendole cosquillas, Lizzy se le unió. Ryan reía fuerte.

-chicas, ya dejenlo…harán que se orine encima-dijo Joseph, riendo.

-okey-dijeron Jane y Lizzy a la misma vez, mientras dejaban en paz a Ryan.

-¿A dónde estabas, pequeñuelo?-dijo Matthew Wolfe Junior, el primo segundo de Ryan, tenía 17 años. Con otros primos y tíos segundos de Ryan y Tom, habían viajado desde Boston.

-hola, Matt Junior-dijo Ryan, sonriendo. Su primo le estrecho la mano.

-¿Emocionado por soplar las velitas?-dijo Lewis, otro de sus primos segundos.

-sí, eso creo…-dijo Ryan, haciendo media sonrisa. No importara lo que hiciera, sus primos siempre lo tratarían como un niño pequeño por ser el más pequeño de los Wolfe.

-¡Hola, Ryancito! Yo, mamá, papá y Lewis te trajimos un regalo genial-dijo Zoe, una de las primas segundas de Ryan, besandole la mejilla.

-hola, Zoe-dijo Ryan, un poco tímido.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora le tienes miedo a tu prima? Te conozco desde bebé, granuja. Vi cómo te cambiaban los pañales-dijo Zoe, tocandole la punta de la nariz.

-Zoe, no digas eso. ¿Por qué todos tienen una fascinación por humillarme en público?-dijo Ryan, mirando el suelo.

-vamos, ya dejen tranquilo al Cumplañero-dijo Craig, riendo

-tú también me has molestado-se quejo Ryan.

-¿Yo? Si yo soy un angelito, ¿O no, Jane?-dijo Craig, mirando a la chica de cabello negro y excesivo maquillaje. Jane era la novia de Craig, y eso era algo que le molestaba mucho a Ryan ya que los dos eran sus mejores amigos.

-claro que sí, hermoso-dijo Jane, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-¡Oh, no, tú eres hermosa!-

-no, tú eres hermoso…-

-¡Ay, niños!-exclamo Matthew Jr, molesto

-¿Tú un angelito? Naaah, todos saben que tú eres un diablito, Craig-dijo Joseph, burlón

-¡Oye!-grito Craig, frunciendo las cejas. Todos rieron.

-hoy viene la novia de Tom. Y encima están ustedes dos. Puras cursilerías… ¡Y en mi propia fiesta! ¡Demonios!-dijo Ryan, con cara de asco.

-¿Si? Creí que tu hermano estaba castigado-dijo Lizzy, confundida

-sí, lo esta. Pero sus padres y mi tío…mi padre, los dejaron que se juntaran por hoy en esta fiesta-explico Ryan

-ya veo. Ese Tom sí que se la ha mandado esta vez, ¿Eh?-dijo Lewis

-ni hablar. No sabes lo furioso que estaba mi abuelo cuando se entero…nunca lo había visto así-dijo Ryan, con los ojos como un búho.

-okey, vale. Vamos a jugar, ¿Quieren?-dijo Craig, en un tono nasal.

-claro, pero a veces eres un poco infantil-dijo Joseph, resoplando

-a mí me encanta así-dijo Jane, y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente

-¡Iagh! Yo voy a ir a jugar a algo-dijo Ryan, haciendo muecas de asco viendo como se besaban Craig y Jane.

-yo te acompaño-dijo George.

-¡Ah, Ryan, espera! Te quería presentar a mi prima-dijo Lizzy, tomandolo de la mano

-¿Tu…prima?-dijo Ryan, soltando un suspiro y mirando a la otra chica rubia a su lado.

-sí, ella es mi prima, Ryan-dijo Lizzy, mirando de reojo a la otra chica.

-hola, Ryan. Yo soy Calleigh Duquesne-dijo ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-ho…hola-dijo Ryan, con cierta vergüenza.

-parece que eres un chico de pocas palabras, Ryan Wolfe-dijo Calleigh

-jajaja, sólo deja que agarre confianza y hablará hasta por los codos-dijo George, riendo –por cierto, soy George Johnson-

-un placer, George. ¿Tu madre es Sarah Johnson la que escribio el libro de…?-dijo Calleigh, mirándolo con curiosidad

-sí, la misma-dijo George, mordiendose el labio.

-soy una gran fan de tu madre-dijo Calleigh, alegre.

-me alegro, debo irme-dijo George, por miedo a que la rubia quisiera comenzar a coquetear con él. Y se fue a jugar "Ponle la cola al burro".

-wow, tu amigo parece educado pero…algo timido-dijo Calleigh, mirando a Ryan.

-sólo tiene miedo de conocerte. Es así con todos-dijo Ryan, restandole importancia.

-ya veo, ¿Tú también?-

-algo. Soy bastante solitario…-dijo Ryan, agachando la cabeza.

-para ser solitario tienes muchísimos amigos-dijo Calleigh, riendo.

-él dice ser "introvertido"-le susurro su prima Lizzy.

-ah, entiendo-

-sí, bueno, no todos son mis amigos…hay varios de mis primos-dijo Ryan, moviendo los pies, nervioso.

-vaya, pues tienes mucha familia, entonces-dijo Calleigh, con simpatía.

-sí, eso creo-

-es el más peque de los Wolfe-comento Lizzy

-ya entendí-dijo Calleigh, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza

-no soy tan pequeño…ya cumplí los 13 años-dijo Ryan, un poco molesto.

-ya, y yo tengo 17…dentro de poco conseguire mi propio departamento y comenzaré mi vida independiente-dijo Calleigh, revoleando los ojos.

-¿Si? ¿Qué vas a estudiar?-pregunto Ryan, con un poco más de confianza.

-primero estudiaré para policía. Sobre todo quiero estudiar Balística-respondió Calleigh, seria.

-¿Balística? ¡Wow!-exclamo Ryan

-¿Y tú que vas a estudiar luego de terminar con tooodos tus estudios primarios y secundarios?-pregunto Calleigh, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-yo voy a ser un sargento de policía, cómo mi tío-dijo Ryan, orgulloso.

-aaahhh, okey, pero primero tendrás que ser oficial-dijo Calleigh, sonriendo.

-sí, supongo…-

-Ryan, Calleigh es nueva por aquí. Se mudo de Luisiana a Miami por…unos pequeños problemas familiares-comento Lizzy.

-oh, lo lamento…-dijo Ryan, apenado y mirando a Calleigh

-está bien, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Supongo que me debes entender un poco…digo…seguro que tu madre se separo de tu padre y los dejo a ti y a tu hermano con él, sin ofender-dijo Calleigh, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Hablas de…? ¡Oh, no! Ellos son mi tío y mi primo. Mis padres y mi hermana mayor fallecieron…-dijo Ryan, mientras se le hacía un vuelco en el estómago.

-oh, lo lamento. No quise entrometerme-dijo Calleigh, afligida.

-está bien, los alcanzo un conductor borracho. Fue hace mucho tiempo, yo tenía cinco años-dijo Ryan, encogiendose de hombros.

-debió ser difícil-

-sí, bastante-dijo Ryan, mirando hacía otro lado.

-tranquilo, Ry, tarde o temprano se hará justicia. Yo creo en el Karma-dijo Calleigh, en un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor.

-sí, eso creo. Yo…soy mitad judío. Siempre me dicen que mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermana están en un lugar mejor-dijo Ryan, mirando el suelo.

-sí, es cierto. Bueno, ¿Vamos a golpear esa piñata?-dijo Lizzy, intentando cambiar de tema.

-claro, de seguro sabes como golpearla-dijo Ryan, riendo.

-¡Claro que sí! Tengo tíos segundos méxicanos, he golpeado duro miles de esas en toda mi genialosa vida-dijo Lizzy, presumiendo.

-pues vamos, entonces-dijo Calleigh, sonriendo.

Y en efecto, Lizzy fue la que logro romper la piñata. Los caramelos cayeron y volaron por todos lados, y todos los chicos/niños se lanzaron a agarrarlos.

Luego de disfrutar de los caramelos, fueron a por el pastel.

-recuerda pedir tus tres deseos-dijo la tía segunda Margaret de Ryan, quien lo filmaba mientras terminaban de cantar el "¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!"

-que pida una moto para mí…que pida una moto para mí…-dijo Matthew Jr, en voz baja.

Ryan cerró los ojos y sopló las velas.

Todos aplaudieron y lo llenaron de cariño. Después comieron el pastel.

-Tom, basta, es el Cumpleaños de tu hermano. Y no queremos ningún incidente, ¿O si?-dijo Ron, apartando un poco a su hijo de su novia, porque se estaban besando muy amorosamente.

-no, papá-dijo Tom, agachando la cabeza.

-no, Sr. Wolfe-dijo Anne, mirando con odio a Ronald.

-no me mire así, señorita. Sus padres me pidieron que la…-

-¿Vigilara? ¡Eso se lo piden a todo el mundo!-grito AJ, enfadada

-¡A mí no me grites, mocosa!-

-caramba, papá. Caramba, Anne. ¿Por qué no le decimos a todos que Ryan va a abrir sus regalos?-dijo Tom, asustado, y viendo que Ryan se acercaba a ellos brincando.

-sí, es buena idea-dijo Ron, tranquilizandose.

-viejo de…-

-Anne…-dijo Tom, mirandola molesto.

-lo siento, Tommy-murmuro Anne. Y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-¡Puaj! No hagan eso, ¡Están enfrente de un niño de 13 años!-dijo Ryan, poniendo cara de disgusto.

-¿13? Yo creía que tenías 3 años-se burlo Tom. Su hermano frunció el ceño –era broma, enano. Vamos a abrir tus regalos-

-querrás decir, voy a abrir MIS regalos-lo corrigió Ryan, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-ya-dijo Anne, revoleando los ojos.

Fueron todos a la sala de estar, y Ryan abrió su primer regalo…el de su tío Ron.

-¡Woah oh! ¿Eso es un microscopio?-dijo Calleigh, asombrada

-sí, es todo tuyo, Ry-dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la frente a su sobrinito.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias,…papi! Era justo lo que quería-dijo Ryan, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-que tierno-dijo Derek, sonriendo, mientras les tomaba una foto.

-ahora el mío, abre el mío, pequeñajo-dijo Tom, alcanzandole su regalo.

-a ver…-dijo Ryan y lo abrió -¡WOOOOOW! ¡Un telescopio! ¡Muchas gracias,…hermano mayor!-grito Ryan, también dándole un abrazo.

-de nada, hermanito. Usalo con sabiduria-dijo Tom, levantando las cejas, Ryan rodo los ojos.

-y ahora el mío y de tu abuelo-dijo su Bubbie Judith, dándole una caja con algunos agujeros.

Ryan la abrió, intrigado,... ¡Y se encontró con un hermoso cachorrito de labrador chocolate!

-¡Muchísimas gracias, abuelitos! Hace tanto que lo deseaba-dijo Ryan, abrazando al cachorrito –te llamaré Charly-le susurro al perrito. Este ladro alegre y le lamió la cara.

-jajaja, cuidalo bien-dijo su abuelo, tomandoles una foto.

-shhhh… ¿Oyen eso?-dijo Tom, de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto George, confundido.

-unos maullidos-dijo Tom, abrió la puerta principal y se encontro con una gatita negra. Enseguida la levanto y la entro adentro de la casa.

-oh, Tom, no creo que sea buena idea quedars…-dijo Ron, pero sus padres y primos lo miraron molesto.

-¡Por favor, papá! Voy a cuidarla para siempre, lo prometo-dijo Tom, con ojos suplicantes.

-está bien…-cedió Ronald

-gracias. De seguro serán buenos amigos con Charly-dijo Tom, sonriendo –creo que la llamaré Blacky-agrego, dándole un beso a la gatita. Inmediatamente, Derek les tomo una foto.

-vaya, los dos consiguieron las mascotas que tanto querían-dijo Ron, sintiendose alegre y orgulloso por sus hijos.

-no son mascotas, tío Ron. Son parte de la familia-lo corrigió su sobrino, Matthew Junior

-sí, tienes razón-dijo Ron, soltando un suspiro.

Y Ryan siguió abriendo sus regalos.

Finalmente, acabo la fiesta.

Ryan se había quedado dormido en el sofá, abrazado a su cachorro Charly, quien también estaba dormido.

-se ven tan lindos juntos-dijo Judith, y Derek les saco una foto.

-bien, ustedes dos, despidanse…que no se ven hasta el 27-dijo Ron, serio, y mirando a su hijo y a la novia.

-sí, papá-dijo Tom, desanimado –te amo-

-y yo a ti, Tommy-dijo Anne, aguantandose las lágrimas, mientras se daban un beso en los labios.

Luego Anne se fue con sus padres, que habían ido especialmente a buscarla.

-bueno, creo que ahora…tendré otras responsabilidades, además de preocuparme por mi novia-dijo Tom, haciendo media sonrisa, mientras miraba a su gatita Blacky que jugaba con sus cordones de las zapatillas.

-así es. Hay que alimentarla, darle agua, hay que bañarla, llevarla al veterinario, y hay que…-comenzo a decir Ron.

-¡Ya, papá! Lo entiendo, ¿Vale? Pero no creo que a ella le guste bañarse-lo interrumpió su hijo.

-sí, bueno, no a todos los gatos le gusta el agua-dijo Ron, haciendo una mueca.

-espero que tanto Ryan como tú sean los suficientemente responsables para cuidar a los pequeñitos-dijo Judith, mirando a su nieto.

-sí, abuela. Lo seremos-dijo Tom, sonriendo –creo que tiene hambre, iré a buscar algo para ella en la cocina-

-¡¿Hambre?! ¡Pero si acaba de beber leche!-dijo Derek. Tom no lo escucho porque ya estaba en la cocina.

-shhhh…papá, despertarás a Ryan. Y no queremos un cumplañerito gruñón ahora mismo-lo "reprendio" Ron.

-jaja, sí, eso creo-dijo Derek, rodando los ojos.

Charly se estiro ligeramente y lamió la mejilla de Ryan.

-son hermosos juntos, ¿A que no?-dijo Ron, mirando enternecido a su hijo y a su "nieto".

-oh, sí. Espero que ese cachorro no te traíga tantos problemas como su "papi" Ryan-dijo Judith, sonriendo. Ron suspiro.


	9. ¡Piscina!

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal, si a usted le incomoda esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 9: ¡Piscina!**

 **Narradora:**

Era otro día caluroso de Julio.

El Día de la Independencia ya había pasado. Y la familia Wolfe la había pasado genial.

Era ahora el 11 de Julio, por la tarde cerca de las 15 horas.

-abuelo, esto ya me aburrió-se quejo Tom.

Estaba aprendiendo el idioma Griego con su abuelo. Ya que en sus pequeñas vacaciones de invierno viajaria a Grecia, para conocer más esa cultura, e iría con su abuelo. Y debía aprender el idioma.

-Tom, si sigues quejandote así, voy a tener que darte unas nalgadas-dijo Derek, molesto.

-pero abuelooooooooo…los habitantes de allá seguro que saben algo de inglés-

-sí, seguro que sí. Pero queremos aprender su lengua, ¿O no? Eso también es parte de su cultura-

-no es justo. Las palabras son complicadas y más escribirlas-

-lo sé. Tiempo al tiempo, Thomas-

-es fácil para ti decirlo. ¡Ya hablas fluido el griego!-le grito Tom, parandose y dando un fuerte pisotón.

-¡Thomas Ronald Wolfe, sientate y anda bajandome ese tono de voz!-lo reprendio su abuelo.

-¡NO! ¡No voy a estudiar más ese endemoniado lenguaje!-grito Tom, irritado.

Su abuelo lo agarro de la muñeca y lo puso en su regazo. Le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Luego agarro la regla de madera y comenzó a propinarle unos buenos reglazos en el trasero…

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ese lenguaje! _***¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS!***_ -

-¡Yo hablo como se me dé la gana, viejo imbécil!-chillo Tom

- _ ***¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS!***_ ¡No me faltes el respeto, muchachito! ¡Soy mayor que tú y por lo tanto, merezco que me traten con respeto! _***¡ZAS, ZAS!***_ -

-¡Ve a buscar tu respeto en la playa más lejana!-

 _ **-*¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS!***_ ¡¿Y tus modales?! ¡¿Dónde los dejaste?! _***¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS!***_ -

-¡Los enterré en el jardín!-se atrevió a contestar Tom

- _ ***¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS!***_ ¡Considera esto, mi última advertencia, Thomas! No voy a tolerar más palabrotas ni faltas de respeto-dijo Derek, dejando a un lado la regla y subiendole la ropa a su nieto. Quien soltó un chillido cuando la tela hizo contacto con su trasero maltrecho.

-¡Eso no fue una advertencia! ¡Me pegaste con la regla, maldito hijo de…! Jejeje-dijo Tom, ruborizandose

-bien, puedes tomarte un descanso. Todavía están instalando esa pileta en el patio trasero-dijo Derek, poniendolo de pie. Tom se seco unas pocas lágrimas.

-abuelo, no es una pileta…es una piscina-

-es lo mismo-

Tom revoleo los ojos y salió corriendo al patio trasero.

-tus gritos de seguro se escuchaban desde el espacio exterior-se burlo Ryan, apenas lo vio salir.

-¡Cállate, pendejo!-le grito Tom, agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa y sacudiendolo con brusquedad.

-¡Eh, eh! Nada de peleas-dijo Ron, separandolos.

-¡Él empezo!-gritaron los dos chicos, al mismo tiempo, mientras se señalaban el uno al otro.

-no me interesa. ¿Qué les parece la piscina?-dijo Ron, cambiando de tema.

-genial, papá. Ya quiero probarla-dijo Tom, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-sí, es fabulosa. Espero que a Charly también le guste-dijo Ryan, sonriendo de la misma manera que su primo.

-sí. Espero que sus abuelos también la puedan usar…y sus amigos, por supuesto-

-y la novia de Tom, no te olvides de eso-dijo Ryan, burlón.

-¡Te voy a destripar, enano!-grito Tom, y su padre lo detuvo.

-basta, los dos, es suficiente. Vamos a merendar. La piscina de seguro estará lista para mañana o para esta noche-dijo Ronald, entrando a la casa, mientras arrastraba a sus dos hijos.

-eso es mucho tiempo-dijo Ryan, cruzandose de brazos.

-voy a prepararles leche con chocolate-dijo Ron, ignorando lo que dijo su sobrino.

-yo les estoy preparando unas galletitas-dijo Judith, desde la cocina.

-¡¿Galletitas?! ¡Yummy! ¡Esperame, que te ayudo, Bubbie!-grito Tom, corriendo hacía la cocina.

-vaya estúpidos-penso Ryan, en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Derek, mirándolo serio.

-es sólo que todos en esta casa son tan hijos de pu…-dijo Ryan, enfadado. Derek lo agarro y le quito el cinturón del pantalón.

-¿Tendré que usar esto contigo?-le pregunto, doblando y enseñandole su propio cinturón a Ryan.

-no, abuelito-dijo Ryan, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-no, no, hijo, no quise asustarte. No fue esa mi intención. Shhhhh…ven aquí-dijo Derek, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Vas a jugar conmigo y Tom en la piscina, mañana?-pregunto Ryan, más calmado.

-claro que sí, chiquitín-dijo Derek, sonriendole

-¡Genial! Iré a buscar los juguetes para nadar-exclamo Ryan, corriendo hacía el sótano.

-hey, tranquilízate, huracán. No querrás romperte algo-dijo Derek, deteniendolo en la puerta del sótano.

-abuelo, he bajado miles de veces allá. No tengo miedo de caerme-

-a veces pueden ocurrir accidentes. Eres muy pequeño para bajar o subir escaleras sin supervisión de un adulto-

-¡Oye! Ya tengo 13 años-se quejo el niño, haciendo un mohín. Su abuelo rió.

-bueno, niño grande, aún así voy a ir contigo al sótano-dijo Derek, abriendo la puerta.

-okey-dijo Ryan, revoleando los ojos.

Al día siguiente, los niños se divertían a lo grande en la piscina. Incluso se había metido Charly y nadaba con Ryan, Tom, Ron y Derek.

Blacky se había quedado durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, odiaba el agua. Y Tom se había ocupado de darle un biberón con leche tíbia hasta que ella quedara dormidita.

-¡A que no puedes hacer esto!-le grito Ryan a Tom, mientras se sumergia adentro del agua.

-¡Ja! Yo soy mitad pez-presumió Tom, sumergiendose con él.

Luego de unos 3 minutos, su padre los saco hacía la superficie, preocupado.

-¡Papá, nos estabamos divirtiendo!-se quejo Ryan.

-¡Sí, no tenías que hacer eso!-ahora fue Tom.

-tenía miedo de que se ahogaran-dijo Ron, soltan do un suspiro

-gracias por preocuparte, pero no somos bebés-dijo Ryan, molesto.

-incluso los bebés nadan y se sumergen mejor que tú-se burlo Tom, sacandole la lengua a su primo.

-¡Ya vas a ver!-grito Ryan, agarrando una pistola de agua.

-¡No me alcanzarás!-grito Tom, riendo, mientras salía nadando hacía el otro extremo de la piscina. Ron revoleo los ojos.

Luego de terminar de jugar en la piscina, ya era de noche.

Así que, Judith se puso a preparar la comida…tallarines con pollo y verdura.

Los niños protestaron enseguida, no querían comerse las verduras.

A Tom le duro poco tiempo el enojo, porque recordo como le había pegado su querido abuelito cuando no quiso comer el brócoli de su abuela.

Pero Ryan era terco como una mula. Así que Ron se lo llevo al baño y le dio un par de palmadas en el trasero hasta que Ryan cedió, después volvieron al comedor y Ryan acepto comer todo a regañadientes.

Ya para la noche, los chicos estaban dormidos en sus camas, Ry con Charly a su lado y Tom con Blacky a sus pies.


	10. Ryan el temerario

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal (nalgadas), si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 10: Ryan el temerario**

 **Narradora:**

Era el 15 de Julio, por la noche.

Ryan había logrado escabullirse de su casa.

Su tío Ron le había dicho rotundamente que NO podía ir a la fiesta del primo de Craig. Pero Ryan, terco como mula, decidió ir igual cuando nadie lo estaba viendo en su casa.

En la fiesta, se emborracho. Y entonces, llego Ron…

-Craig, ¿Dónde estás mi hijo?-dijo Ronald, muy serio, aún estaba con su uniforme de Sargento de policía.

-Sr. Wolfe, Ryan…umh… ¿Cómo decirselo sin que se enfade?-

-¡¿Se drogo?!-

-no, no, tranquilo. Pero digamos que mi primo y otros chicos le dieron de probar algunos vasos de…algo que no era cerveza y él acepto-dijo Craig, haciendo muecas de disgusto. Sabía que apenas su padre se enterara de que él había estado bebiendo con sus primos, su trasero estaría en problemas.

Ryan tenía cada amigo. George vivía con su madre soltera, su hermano mayor Michael, una perrita mestiza y una gatita mestiza también. Joseph vivía con sus padres y era hijo único. Craig vivía con su padre, puesto que su madre los había dejado, con su hermano mayor Zack, su hermana mayor Katie y un perro Rottweiler. Nick vivía con sus padres (su padre era compañero de trabajo y muy amigo de Ronald), un periquito y una cobaya. Jane vivía con su madre (su padre había entrado en coma), su hermana menor Chelsea y una perrita Yorkshire Terrier. Lizzy vivía con sus padres, unos ricachones humildes, sus seis gatos, sus peces y su hermano pequeño Liam.

-okey, gracias, Craig. ¿Debería llamar a tu padre?-pregunto Ron, Craig palideció de inmediato.

-no, yo…él sabe que estoy aquí-

-está bien-

-¿No deberías estar entregando multas?-dijo Leroy McJean, uno de los matones que molestaba mucho a Ryan.

-te lo dejaré pasar esta vez-dijo Ron, apretando los dientes.

-su querido hijo sí que ha estado bebiendo-

-eso no le incumbe, Sr. McJean. ¿Debería llamar a tus padres?-

-están en una reunión, y ambos saben que estoy aquí. ¿Por qué no se larga de una puta vez?-

-¿Cuál es la ruta que tomas para llegar a casa?-pregunto Ron, ignorando su pregunta.

-no voy a irme a casa-

-todos se van a ir a casa. ¡Por qué sólo por ser la primera vez, este policía va a ser la vista gorda viendo que menores de edad se emborrachan y se drogan!-grito Ron, todos salieron huyendo del lugar, menos Craig, Peter (el primo de Craig) y Ryan.

-jejeje, hola, tío Ron-dijo Ryan, moviendo los pies, nervioso. Se le había pasado bastante la borrachera de sólo presenciar lo enojado que estaba su tío.

-sí, "hola, tío Ron", ¿Es lo único que vas a decirme? ¡¿Cómo piensas que me sentí cuando tus abuelos me llamaron, diciendo que no te habían encontrado en toda la casa?!-

-¿Asustado?-

-¡Casi me da un infarto, Ryan! ¡UN INFARTO!-

-lo siento…-

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Vas a sentirlo mucho!-exclamo Ron, enojado pero desilucionado a la vez. Ryan no respondió porque comenzó a vomitar.

-lo lamento, Sr. Wolfe, no volverá a suceder-dijo Peter, disgustado.

-eso espero, Pete. Por el bien de todos, que no vuelva a suceder. Feliz Cumpleaños, por cierto-dijo Ron, sonriendo y ayudando a Ryan a levantarse del suelo.

-perdoneme, papá de Ryan. Si yo no lo hubiera invitado, quizás él no se hubiera escapado y no lo habría asustado tanto a usted-dijo Craig, moviendo nervioso las manos.

-está bien, Craig. No ha sido tu culpa, bueno, no del todo. Ryan John Wolfe, vamonos-dijo Ron, echandoselo al hombro.

-papá, no hagas esto. Me humillas delante de mis amigos-

-no necesitas mi ayuda para eso-

-lo siento, Ry. Nos vemos en el colegio cuando terminen las vacaciones, creo…-dijo Craig, haciendo una mueca.

-sí, adiós, chicos. Te pido disculpas porque mi padre arruino tu fiesta, Peter-

-¿Arruinarla? Yo quiero pensar que puse orden-dijo Ron, metiendo a su sobrino a la parte de atrás de la patrulla.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Así que ahora seré llevado como un detenido?!-grito Ryan, ofendido.

-lo siento, amigo. Pero yo estoy sentado en el asiento del acompañante-dijo el oficial Alfred Weirberg.

-sí, no importa. ¿Qué tal, Alfred?-dijo Ryan, a mala gana.

-bien, y me alegro de que mi Nico no se haya "prestado" para venir a esta ridícula fiesta-

-no es ridícula, tío Alfred. Sólo…un poco alocada-lo corrigió Ryan, enfadado.

-me da igual. Nicólas se quedo durmiendo en casa-

-eso crees tú, de seguro esta jugando a los videojuegos o leyendo comics. Y apenas oíga tu auto llegar, correra a su habitación, se pondrá el pijama y se hará el dormido en menos de cinco minutos-dijo Ryan, conocía bien a su primo adoptivo Nick

-no, mi niño no es así-

-cómo quieras, no digas que no te lo "advertí"-

-ya. Han sido días duros, desde…ya sabes, desde que yo y Jennifer lo adoptamos. Ha sido difícil adaptarse para él-

-ya ha pasado más de un año, supongo que ya ha terminado su "proceso de adaptación"-dijo Ron, comenzando a conducir.

-eso quisiera decir. Pero pareciera que no. El otro día me grito una barbaridad mientras cenabamos-comento Alfred, preocupado.

-y tú, cómo su padre adoptivo, lo pusiste en su lugar-dijo Ron, serio. Su compañero agacho la cabeza –lo hiciste, ¿Verdad, Alfred?-

-sí…bueno…no. Pero sólo no quería ser duro con él. Es complicado para él adaptarse-

-¡Alfred, él tiene 11 años, lo adoptaron cuando tenía 5 y medio! ¡Ya debería saber cómo comportarse! No le has pegado ni una sola vez, ¿Cierto?-dijo Ronald, molesto.

-sólo una vez cuando cruzo la calle solo-dijo Alfred, haciendo una mueca.

-¡Oh, sí! Recuerdo esa vez. Le diste un fuerte chirlo en la cola-dijo Ryan, riendo. Él tenía ocho años cuando eso sucedió.

-pues deberías darle más de eso, Alfred. Tiene que aprender a que los que ponen las reglas son tú y Jenny, no él-dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

-lo sé, Ron, lo sé. Pero no quiero presionarlo-

-si no comienzas a disciplinarlo ahora, después no podrás controlarlo. ¡Mira nada más a aquel mocoso que llevo en la parte de atrás! ¡Le he estado dando azotainas desde que tiene cinco años, y aún no aprende nada!-

-papá…-dijo Ryan, avergonzado.

-ya sé. Pero…-

-pero nada, Weirberg. Tienes que ponerte en el papel de padre de una buena vez. Ya basta de ser su amiguito y complacerlo en todo. Tienes que ponerte firme con Nick-

-okey…-dijo Alfred, en voz baja.

Luego de ir a la estación de policía, y retirarse, Ronald agarro a Ryan de la oreja y lo llevo así hasta el auto.

Ryan aun estaba algo ebrio, y se quedo dormido camino a casa.

Ron lo llevo a su dormitorio, le puso su pijama y lo acosto a dormir.

-buenas noches, hijito-le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

Enseguida, llego Charly y se acomodo al lado de Ryan.

-y buenas noches, Charly-dijo Ron, acariciandole la cabeza.

-woff-ladro Charly, en un tono bajo.

Al día siguiente, Ryan se desperto y vio la cara descontenta de su tío, sus abuelos e incluso de Tom.

-ho…hola-dijo Ryan, tenso, mientras se sentaba en la cama – _disfruta del tiempo que puedas estar sentado_ -pensó

-¡¿Te das cuenta del susto que nos diste cuando no te encontramos dormidos?!-su Bubbie fue la primera en reaccionar.

-lo siento…-

-con "Lo siento" no hacemos nada, sino va acompañado de acciones positivas-dijo Derek, enojado.

-Ryan, les debes una disculpa a todos-dijo su tío, cruzandose de brazos.

-está bien. Siento que sean tan histeric…-

-intentalo de nuevo, muchachito-dijo Ron, perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco.

-les pido disculpas, aunque no es mi culpa que su pequeño cerebro…-

-vuelve a intentarlo-dijo Derek, resoplando.

-perdón, abuelo. Perdón, Bubbie. Perdón, tío Ron. Y perdón, Tom. No debí haberme ido así-dijo Ryan, agachando la cabeza.

-exacto, no debiste. Y mucho menos emborracharte. Ronny, ¿Ya le revisaste los brazos, por si se metió alguna droga?-dijo Judith, preocupada.

-ahora iba. Papá, ¿Puedes encargarte de castigarlo?-pregunto Ron, él estaba realmente cansado y ahora tenía que volver al trabajo.

-claro, hijo-

-muestrame esos brazos, Ryan-le ordeno Ronald. Ryan, a mala gana, extendio sus dos brazos. Ronald los reviso detalladamente y decidió concluir con el asunto, Ryan no tenía marcas de haberse inyectado nada.

Derek le pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación. Ryan comenzó a lloriquear, más al ver que su abuelo tenía en la mano una pantufla.

-abuelito, por favor, no…-

-lo siento, hijo. Pero tú te lo buscaste esta vez-dijo Derek, poniendolo en su regazo y bajandole de un solo tirón el pantalón del pijama junto con el calzoncillo.

-¿Por qué a mí?-lloriqueo Ryan.

-borreguito, cuando tu tío, yo o cualquier adulto que te este cuidando, te de una orden, tú la obedeces sin quejarte ni lloriquear. Si decides no hacerlo, mi o su mano o un objeto, ira directamente hacía tu trasero, sin pretextos-

Y dicho eso, comenzó a azotarlo. Luego de una catorcena de chancletazos, más o menos, se detuvo, le subió la ropa y lo consoló.

Luego del almuerzo, Ron encontro un porro en el pantalón vaquero de Ryan. Sino lo revisaba antes de ponerlo en el lavarropa, no se habría enterado.

-no te fue suficiente con emborracharte, ¿eh?-rugió Ron, poniendo el porro frente a la nariz de Ryan.

-tío Ron, puedo explicarlo…-

-eso espero. Y más que una explicación, será una excusa-ladro Ron.

-sniff…perdón, yo…la cosa se me fue de las manos…snifff…-

-¡No me digas!-exclamo Ronald, con sarcasmo.

-sniff…-

-primero que nada, quiero saber que droga tiene-

-marihuana…-susurro Ryan.

-¡Demonios! Te vas a tu habitación y me esperas, ¡YA!-le grito Ron, Ryan no se atrevió a discutirle y corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Ronald tuvo que contar hasta cien para calmar su ira. Tiro el porro a la basura y fue al dormitorio de su sobrino.

-Ry, ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto, golpeando la puerta.

-no-respondió Ryan. Su trasero ya le dolía a horrores, y por experiencias anteriores sabía que su tío no dudaría en darle una segunda chirleada.

-Ryan, ¿Puedo entrar?-

-¡Dije que no, maldito sordo!-le espeto Ryan, Ron entro más que rápido -¡Fuera! ¡No te quiero aquí!-le grito Ryan, empujandolo. Ron simplemente lo agarro de un brazo, le dio la vuelta y le dio tres palmadas urticantes en medio de su traserito.

-¡A mí no me grites ni me irrespetes! Derechito ahí que aún no he terminado contigo-lo reprendió Ron, poniendolo de espalda contra la pared. Luego quito la puerta de la habitación y se la llevo al sótano.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Vuelve aquí con mi puerta!-le grito Ryan, con bronca. Ron volvió justo en ese momento y con dos palmadas lo volvió a meter adentro de la habitación.

-no, hasta que papá no vea un cambio de actitud en Ryan. Ryan no tendrá su puerta, se acabo la privacidad y las libertades para cierto jovencito-dijo Ron, serio. Ryan se cruzo de brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres con "libertades"?-dijo Ryan, ¿No era suficiente que ya lo habían castigado y ahora iban a darle más castigo?

-no más salidas afuera de la casa-

-¡Pero, papi…!-

-"pero, papi" nada. Te portaste muy mal y lo sabes. No te voy a pegar más, sólo porque sé que tu abuelo te pego fuerte. Ahora, sobre lo del porro o lo de la puerta, ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?-

-¡No es mi culpa que las drogas sean tan tentadoras! ¡Ni siquiera lo probe! ¡No puedes castigarme por algo que no hice!-comenzó a quejarse Ryan

-está bien, tranquilízate. Cuando conseguiste ese porro, lo primero que deberías haber hecho fue deshacerte de él. Hemos hablado miles de veces de eso. Si hubieran estado los perros antidrogas en la estación, de seguro te lo hubieran detectado y no serías el único en aprietos. En cuanto a lo otro, no me vuelvas a negar el acceso a tu habitación, Ryan-dijo Ron, lanzandole una mirada severa.

-es que…tenía miedo-mintió Ryan

-no desde mi punto de vista-

-ya. ¿Me dejas dormir una siesta?-

-no, vamos a ir a pasear un rato al parque-dijo Derek, entrando en la habitación.

-¡Pero yo no quiero!-grito Ryan, enojado.

-¡Wow! ¿Ryan no quiere salir al aire libre? Esto es malo, muy muy malo-dijo Tom, entrando y mirando a su primo.

-¡Ojalá no fuera un maldito Wolfe!-grito Ryan, sin pensar mucho.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grito Derek, enojado y se tanteo el cinturón.

-Ryan…-dijo Ron, dolido.

-¡Retractate, pedazo de mentecato!-le grito Tom, agarrandolo de la camisa.

-no-

-bien, tal vez pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión-dijo Derek, comenzando a quitarse el cinturón.

-¡Papá, no! Es un niño, tiene apenas 13 años. No sabe lo que dice-salió Ron en defensa de Ryan.

-¡No lo protejas, Ronald! ¡Él mismo se lo ha buscado!-grito Derek, doblando el cinturón por la mitad. Ryan rompió a llorar.

-¡Derek, basta! ¡¿No ves que lo estás traumatizando?!-grito Judith, dándole un empujón.

-lo siento-murmuro Derek, volviendo a ponerse el cinturón.

-mi bebé, ya está, ya paso…shhhhhhhh…tranquilo-lo consolo Ron a su sobrinito.

Por la noche, cuando todos estaban cenando pero Ryan había terminado de comer antes.

Subió a su habitación, de paso, maldijo el hecho de no tener puerta.

Y mirando hacía la ventana, ideo un plan.

Saco de su armario una larga soga que le había regalado su tío Matthew Wolfe Senior para hacer montañismo o algo así. La ato a la cama, la aseguro, abrió la ventana y tiro la soga.

No fue fácil escapar de la casa así, pero fue posible.

La adrenalina corría como nunca antes por todo el cuerpo del joven Ryan.

Corrió al parque sin mirar atrás.

De repente, un auto salió de la nada y Ryan no lo vio…

 _ **Continuara…**_


	11. Ryan el temerario, Parte 2

_**Advertencia: Contiene temas médicos ligeramente.**_

 **Capítulo 11: Ryan el temerario, Parte 2**

Un Cadillac 1989 por poco golpea a Ryan, pero Pavel Delektorsky "Delko" alcanzo a tirarse sobre él justo a tiempo y empujarlo hasta la otra acera.

Ryan miro asustado a quien le salvo la vida. Y por instinto, al ver que era un hombre adulto, le mordió la mano.

-¡Ay! ¡Tranquilo, nene! ¡Agh!-se quejo Pavel, y Ryan decidió soltarle la mano. Pero no dejo de mirarlo con desconfianza.

-¡Pavel! ¿El niño está bien?-dijo Carmen Delko, corriendo hacía su esposo junto a sus hijos.

-sí, sólo que parece ser un pequeño cachorrito asustado-dijo Pavel, levantandose y levantando junto a él a Ryan.

-¡Suélteme!-grito Ryan, asustado, cuando se vio "atrapado" en los brazos del Sr. Delko.

-ya, ya, tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ryan…-dijo el niño, calmandose un poquitito

-¿Ryan qué?-

-Ryan nada. Yo…soy huérfano-dijo Ryan, sacando una mentira de la galera.

-¿En serio? Qué lastima. ¿Te escapaste del orfanato?-dijo Pavel, apenado.

-s…sí. Pero no quiero volver-

-tranquilo, puedes quedarte con nosotros unos días-dijo Carmen, sonriendo.

-¡¿Oíste eso, Eric?! ¡Tendremos un hermanito!-grito una niña, dando brincos de alegría. Ryan la miro aterrado.

-Loretta, tranquilízate-dijo su hermano mayor, riendo.

-¡Wow, papi! No bromeabas en eso de que era un cachorro-dijo una chica de unos 20 años, mirando a su padre que todavía hacía muecas por el dolor de la mano.

-sí, Mari. Me ha mordido fuerte. Pero creo que sólo fue el susto, ¿Verdad, chiquitín?-dijo Pavel, acariciandole el pelo a Ryan. El niño se aparto bruscamente –bueno, creo que han sido muy duros contigo en ese orfanato-

-sí, aún no me ha dicho su nombre-dijo Ryan, serio.

-vaya, al parecer no es tímido-dijo una niña de la edad de Ryan –yo soy Vanessa Delko-agrego, sonriendo.

-Eric Delko y la que niña inquieta es Loretta-dijo el chico de 17 años, sonriendo.

-soy Marisol Delko, pero puedes decirme Mari-dijo la mayor de todos los hijos.

-Carmen y el hombre que te salvo la vida, es Pavel-dijo la mujer, sonriendo con dulzura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ryan.

-un…un placer conocerlos-dijo Ryan, un poco ruborizado.

-mami, ¿Aún puede ser nuestro hermanito? ¡Por fis!-insistió Loretta.

-no lo sé, hijita. Lo pensaremos con tu padre-dijo Carmen, soltando un suspiro.

-dónde comen siete, pueden comer ocho-dijo Marisol, con simpatia.

-¿Siete? ¿Hay uno más?-pregunto Ryan, confundido.

-en realidad, Mari dice eso porque tenemos un perro-dijo Eric, riendo.

-bueno, Ry, vamonos. ¿Te gusta la pasta?-dijo Pavel, mientras todos se dirígian al auto. Ryan asintió con la cabeza.

-justo queda un espacio. Lamento decirtelo, pequeñito, pero tendrás que sentarte con Loretta-dijo Eric, riendo. Loretta miro a Ryan cómo una maniática, y Ryan trago saliva.

-¿Qué es? ¿Una especie de colectivo?-dijo Ryan, admirando el auto pues nunca había estado en uno con tantos asientos.

-algo así. ¿Te sientes bien, Ryan?-pregunto, preocupado, Pavel pues se veía colorado y no exactamente por la vergüenza.

-a ver, damelo…-dijo Carmen, preocupada, Pavel le paso a Ryan en brazos -¡Pavel, tiene fiebre! Será mejor que lo llevemos rápido a casa y le demos Metamizol-

-¿Estás segura, mamá?-pregunto Vanessa, mirandola.

-sí, tiene la cabeza ardiendo. Vamos, dense prisa-dijo Carmen, alarmada. Y todos se subieron al auto.

Ryan fue todo el camino sentado en el regazo de Carmen.

-lastima, yo quería que viniera acá atrás conmigo así podía peinarlo-se quejo Loretta. Su hermano mayor rió y sus hermanas resoplaron.

Apenas llegaron a su casa, los Delko llevaron a Ryan a la habitación de Eric.

-será agradable tener un compañero de cuarto-dijo Eric, sonriendo.

-sí, bueno, alcanzame esa cuchara-le ordeno su madre. Eric asintió y le paso la cuchara.

-Sra. Delko…-dijo Ryan, asustado.

-es Carmen, cariño-dijo ella, llenando la cuchara sopera (bastante grande, a decir verdad)

-okey, Carmen…-

-ahora, ¿Había algo que querías decirme?-dijo Carmen, levantando una ceja.

-bueno, yo…-iba a quejarse Ryan, y en ese preciso momento, Carmen le encajo la cucharada de Metamizol. Por experiencia con sus hijos, sabía que el niño no iba a querer tomar la medicina voluntariamente.

-tragalo-le "ordeno", sonriendo. Ryan, casi llorando, trago el jarabe.

-¡Puaj!-se quejo luego, Eric le alcanzo un vaso de agua y él lo tomó desesperado.

- _buen chico_ -dijo Carmen, en español.

- _gracias_ -dijo Ryan, también en español.

-¡Wow! ¿Han visto eso? No sólo le entendió, sino que también habla español-dijo Marisol, asombrada.

-eres un niño muy inteligente-dijo Pavel, acariciandole la cabeza a Ryan. Esta vez, el chico no se aparto.

-bueno, Ry, creo que tendré que darte un baño de agua tíbia-dijo Carmen, buscando ropa vieja de Eric.

-no, señora Carmen, está bien. Yo…yo me baño solo-dijo Ryan, avergonzado.

-es Carmen, sólo Carmen. Está bien, al parecer eres como mis hijos, se creen tan mayorcitos-dijo Carmen, mirándolo, con las manos en la cadera. Ryan agacho la cabeza.

-amor, creo que no es apropiado para su edad que lo bañes tú-dijo Pavel, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-sin mencionar que recién lo conocemos-agrego Eric.

-está bien, Vanessa, hazme un favor y muestrale el baño a Ryan-

-claro, mami-dijo Vanessa, sonriendo.

-Eric, llevale esta ropa-dijo Carmen, dándole unas cuantas prendas de él que ya le quedaban pequeñas.

-claro, mamá-

-¿Puedo peinarlo cuando termine de bañarse?-pregunto Loretta, con cara de "Feliz Cumpleaños".

-Lore…-advirtió su padre, algo molesto.

-no, está bien. Puede peinarme-cedió Ryan

-¡Sí, sí, sí! Seré la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, te lo prometo-dijo Loretta, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz a Ryan

-okey-dijo Ryan, ruborizado y sonriendo. Después de todo, la idea no sonaba tan mal…por desgracia, él no había llegado a pasar muchos buenos tiempos con su hermana mayor Diane.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Wolfe…

-¿Qué estará haciendo ese niño? Tarda demasiado-dijo Judith, terminando de lavar los platos.

-quizás se quedo dormido-dijo Tom, restandole importacia. Ryan era Ryan, solía quedarse dormido o leyendo comics un rato, especialmente cuando había sido castigado tan duramente.

-voy a ir a verlo-dijo Ron, preocupado. A los dos minutos volvió y estaba más que pálido -¡Se tiro por la ventana! ¡Se escapo!-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los demás.

-¡Hay que salir a buscarlo! ¡YA!-grito Ron, tomando su chaleco.

-¡Rápido! Quién sabe en que problemas se metió ese crío…-dijo Derek, tomando las llaves del auto.

Buscaron hasta cansarse, pero no lo encontraron. Judith lloraba amargamente y Tom igual. Ron intentaba no llorar, pero tenía un vuelco en el estómago.

-dejenme intentar algo-dijo, estacionandose enfrente de la comisaria.

-Ron, ¿Qué vas a hacer? No hagas ninguna estupidez-le advirtió Derek

-tranquilo, papá. Sólo quiero pedirles si pueden reportar a Ryan como desaparecido antes de las 24 horas-dijo Ron, saliendo del auto.

Sus jefes y los detectives le hablaron de un modo muy descortéz. No iban a permitirlo. Ni siquiera si Ryan era el sobrino/hijo de Ronald, un Sargento de policía muy reconocido. Ronald siguió insistiendo, pero no consiguió nada. Aunque le prometieron que apenas pasaran las 24 horas, lo reportarían como desaparecido al pequeño Ry. Ronald dejo los datos y se fue.

Apenas llegaron a la casa, todos, absolutamente todos, se fueron a dormir. Todos muy angustiados…en especial Charly.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de los Delko…

-tienes un pelo tan lindo, Ry-dijo Loretta, mientras lo peinaba.

-gracias. Nunca nadie me había dicho eso-dijo Ryan, ruborizado y sonriendo.

-niños, ya está la cena. No querrán que Eric los deje sin nada-dijo Marisol, sonriendo.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya te oí!-grito Eric, molesto, y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas a su hermana mayor.

-Eric, ya, ya, para, para-dijo Marisol, riendo. Eric paro.

-son una familia muy unida-dijo Ryan, sonando como un niño pequeño.

-gracias, Ryan. Ojalá también puedas ser nuestro hermanito-dijo Vanessa, saliendo del baño.

-sí, ojalá…-dijo Ryan, en voz baja.

-¡Papá, mamá! ¿Estuvieron pensando acerca de…ya saben, Ryan y…?-pregunto Marisol, ayudando a su madre a poner la mesa.

-sí, hija. Quizás lo adoptemos-dijo Pavel, sonriendo y sirviendo el jugo de naranja.

-¡¿Oíste eso, Ry?! ¡Serás un Delko!-exclamo Eric, alegre. Ryan sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Puede dormir conmigo?-pregunto Loretta, con una encantadora sonrisa.

-no, por hoy dormira con Eric. Mañana quizás pueda dormir contigo-dijo Carmen.

-está bien-dijo Loretta, revoleando los ojos _–algo es algo-_ pensó

A mitad de la cena, Ryan tuvo un ataque de tos. Cuando terminaron de cenar y Vanessa se puso a lavar los platos, Carmen llego a la sala con un jarabe para la tos en una mano y una cuchara sopera en la otra.

-¡No! ¡Noooooooooo!-grito Ryan, corriendo hacía la habitación de Eric. Pero fue interceptado por Pavel y su hijo.

-quieto ahí, chiquillo-dijo Pavel, alzandolo.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!-grito Ryan, pataleando.

-creo que esto no será fácil-dijo Eric, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y si lo llevamos al hospital, para que le pongan una inyección?-dijo Loretta, con una sonrisa un poco maligna.

Ryan rompió a llorar.

-shhhhhhhh…tranquilo, ya paso. No te pondremos una inyección-dijo Pavel, sentandolo en el sofá. Inmediatamente, Ryan volvió a intentar escapar.

Eric y Pavel lo tuvieron que sostener entre los dos, para que Carmen pudiera darle el jarabe.

-no fue tan difícil, ¿O sí?-dijo Carmen, limpiandole la boca a Ryan con una servilleta. Él hizo un puchero con el rostro.

-vamos, torbellino, andando, a dormir-dijo Eric, erizandole el pelo.

-no tengo sueño-dijo Ryan, y se le escapo un bostezo.

-yo creo que sí-dijo Marisol, riendo.

-puedo contarte un cuento, si quieres-dijo Pavel, sonriendo.

-¿Hay superhéroes en ese cuento?-pregunto Ryan, con entusiasmo.

-claro, podemos inventarlo a medida que lo vamos contando-dijo Pavel, tomandolo de la mano.

-¡Genial!-grito Ryan, alegre. Nunca nadie lo había dejado inventar un cuento.

Y así paso la noche.

Ryan asombrado y alegre por cómo eran y lo trataban los Delko. Y la familia de Ryan, afligidos y más que tristes por no tenerlo en casa.

-quizás no debí ser tan duro con él…-pensaron tanto Derek como Ron.

Intentaban dormirse, pero sabían que eso sería prácticamente imposible.

Ryan estaba allá afuera, solo, desprotegido y quizás muerto.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	12. Ryan el temerario, Parte 3

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (nalgadas, azotes, spanking, etc), si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 12: Ryan el temerario, Parte 3**

 **Desde el punto de vista de Ryan:**

Me desperté a la mañana en una cama extraña. Me lleve las manos a la frente… ¿Eso era un sueño o qué carajos? Esta no era mi habitación, ¡No era mi casa!

Mi cabeza me dolía bastante. Me levante y fui al escritorio, quizás encontraría una pastilla de Ibuprofeno ahí.

Estaba abriendo un cajón, cuando una mano me dio una palmada en el trasero…no muy fuerte, pero me hizo doler y sentir avergonzado.

-¿Tom?-pregunte, asustado.

-¿Tom? ¿Quién es Tom?-me pregunto Eric, confundido.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, lo olvide-dije, riendo nervioso.

-no toques mis cosas, niño. Porque sino, te cortaré las manos. Perdón por esa palmadita, por un momento olvide que no eras de mi familia-dijo Eric, cerrando con fuerza el cajón.

-está bien, no importa-

-okey, ¿Quién es Tom?-

-mi hermano mayor-

-¿Hermano?-

-¡Quise decir, un niño de mi orfanato! Sólo que lo quiero mucho y por eso digo que es mi hermano-dije, mientras me ponía como tomate.

-jajaja, entiendo. Te asustaste al encontrarte aquí y no en la calle o en el orfanato, ¿eh?-

-sí, bastante-admití

-¿Te han pegado antes en…ese orfanato?-

-sí, mucho-dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-lo lamento tanto, chico. No tendrías que haber pasado por eso-dijo él, abrazandome con fuerza. Yo me eche a llorar en su hombro.

No sé si lloraba más porque sabía que apenas mi tío me encontrara, me daría la paliza de mi vida. O porque sabía que les estaba mintiendo a todos.

-gracias…-

-¿Por qué?-

-por ser tan amable con alguien como yo-dije, limpiandome las lágrimas con la manga del pijama.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien como yo"?-

-soy un desastre, ¿No lo ves? Ayer casi me atropella un auto si tu padre no me salva-

-no eres un desastre. Sólo…necesitas encontrar el camino correcto-me dijo él, acomodandome el pelito.

-¿Pavel te pega?-dije, con más curiosidad que miedo.

-muy pocas veces. Si te portas bien, él no tendrá razones para enojarse contigo-

-okey…-

-bueno, niño movediso, vamos a desayunar-dijo Eric, alzándome. Yo sonreí.

-Eric, primero quiero pasar al baño, si no te molesta-

-no, está bien. Usa ese cepillo de dientes nuevo, era para Marisol pero dice que se quedará con el viejo con tal de que tengas uno propio tú-dijo él, dejandome en la alfombra del baño.

-okey…-dije, sonriendo. Él cerró la puerta y se fue.

Luego de cepillarme los dientes, lavarme la cara y las manos, y orinar, me fui al comedor para desayunar.

A continuación, a la tarde, estaba jugando con una pelota de Soccer que me había prestado Eric…para que jugara en el patio, pero estaba su perro y él quería morder la pelota. Así que, sí, en cierto modo lo desobedecí.

De repente, patee la pelota y esta golpeo un florero. Hizo un verdadero estruendo al caerse y romperse en mil pedazos, Marisol detuvo el balón.

Eric y Pavel se me acercaron. Hasta entonces, nunca había visto a Pavel tan enojado.

-¡Ryan! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¿Nadie te enseño a que adentro de la casa no se juega con pelotas?-me dijo Pavel, agarrandome de la nuca…exactamente igual como lo hacía mi tío.

-te dije claramente que quería que jugaras en el patio-dijo Eric, molesto.

-lo siento…-susurre.

-a ver si unos chirlitos hacen maravillas en ti, niñito desobediente-dijo Pavel, desabrochandome el pantalón vaquero.

-¡No! ¡Dejeme!-grite, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

-papá…-dijo Marisol, preocupada. De seguro no quería que me pegaran delante de ella.

-adelante, papá. Creo que le hace falta-dijo Eric, serio.

-por fis, no. Me comportaré, lo juro…-dije, rompiendo a llorar. Pavel se detuvo en seco.

-no se jura en esta casa-me aclaro, reprendiendome con el dedo índice.

-okey, papi, lo siento…-dije, ¡¿Cómo mi propia boca me pudo engañar así?!

Él sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi frente.

-Ryan, estás hirviendo en fiebre. ¡Carmen! Trae el Metamizol, por favor-dijo Pavel, asustado. Mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a desvestirme hasta dejarme en ropa interior.

-no era necesario-dije, con los cachetes colorados por la "humillación".

-Pavel, se acabo el Metamizol. Y tampoco hay Ibuprofeno. Tenemos que ir a una Farmacia rápido-dijo Carmen, pálida.

-no llegaremos a tiempo. Puede darle una convulsión. Llevemoslo al hospital-dijo Pavel, Vanessa le alcanzo una manta.

-no pueden simplemente llevarme al hospital en calzoncillos-dije, aterrado.

-está bien, yo traigo un pijama de verano viejo de Eric-dijo Loretta, corriendo a la habitación de Eric.

En pocos segundos, yo vestía un pijama de verano bastante cómodo…pero con tanta fiebre no lograba distinguir si me daba calor o frío, porque tenía muchos escalofrios y esas cosas.

-¿Qué crees que le pondran?-pregunto Eric, preocupado.

-seguramente una inyección o un supositorio-dijo Carmen, haciendo una mueca.

-¡¿Qué?!-grite yo. Intente escapar de los brazos de Pavel, pero él me sujeto con fuerza y me dio un ligero chirlo diciendome que me quedará quieto y que eso lo hacían por mi propio bien. Yo lloriquee todo el camino al hospital, Pavel y Carmen intentaron calmarme porque sino la fiebre seguiría aumentando.

Llegamos al hospital.

El doctor me reviso bien.

-¿Quieren que le demos un supositorio, una inyección, jarabe o pastillas?-pregunto él, pensativo y mirando a mis "padres transitorios".

-una inyección estaría bien-dijo Pavel, comenzando a bajarme el pantalón.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!-

-Ryan, la inyección te hará efecto más rápido-me dijo, con calma.

-quizás un supositorio…-dijo Carmen, soltando un suspiro.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!-

Yo lloraba como bebé recién nacido, y el doctor hizo una sonrisa triste.

-le daré unas pastillas. También le harán efecto rápido-

-de acuerdo-dijo Pavel, subiendome el pantalón y sentandome bien en la camilla.

-toma, Ry. Ahora te doy el agua…-me dijo el doctor, dándome una pastilla algo grande. Yo la puse en mi boca, pero apenas él se descuido, la escupí hacía el piso.

-¡RYAN! ¡Te vi! Te sugiero que cambies esa actitud a menos que quieras que te caliente el trasero aquí mismo y luego te pongan una inyección a la fuerza-me dijo Pavel, enfadado.

-¡Oblígame!-le espete, rebelde.

-bien-dijo él, levantandome. Yo entre en pánico ciego.

-¡No, no lo decía en serio! ¡Perdón, perdón!-

-decidelo. O te tomas la pastilla. O te doy nalgadas y te ponen la inyección-

-me tomo la pastilla, me tomo la pastilla-me apresure a contestar. Él se sentó en una silla cercana y me coloco sobre su regazo. El doctor le dio otra pastilla de la misma clase –abre-me ordeno, con calma pero autoridad.

Yo abrí la boca para quejarme, pero entonces él me encajo la pastilla. El doctor le dio el vaso de agua y yo me la bebí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

La fiebre me bajo rápido. El doctor dijo que esperara un momento afuera de su consultorio mientras hablaba con Pavel y Carmen. Yo obedecí y estuve a punto de toparme con mi pediatra, por suerte no me vio.

Presentí que algo no andaba del todo bien, porque Carmen me miro dolida y Pavel con cierto enojo.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Eric:**

Papá y mamá volvieron a casa con Ryan. Enseguida lo acostaron a dormir. Vanessa y Loretta se quedaron con él, para cuidarlo.

Papá me contó que el doctor les había dicho que Ryan tenía familia. Era un tal Wolve o algo así. Que lo habían reportado como desaparecido hace sólo una hora.

-debemos hablar seriamente con él, Eric. Nos ha mentido descaradamente con eso de que es huérfano-me dijo él, realmente se lo notaba enojado.

-pero papá, tiene sólo 13 años. Quizás su familia le hace daño-

-no lo creo. Si le hicieran daño, no lo buscarían con tanta desesperación. Es un pequeño sirvergüenza, hijo. Le salvamos la vida, lo acogemos en nuestra casa como si fuera nuestro hijo, y él lo único que nos devuelve son desobediencias, contestaciones y mentiras-

-no ha sido para tanto. Sé que es un poco rudo, pero yo no era muy diferente a su edad. ¿Debemos llamar a sus padres?-dije, haciendo una mueca de molestia. Ryan gritaría y lloraría apenas le dijeramos que volvería con su familia.

-sí, Eric. Es…su tío, de hecho. Es su padre, relativamente. No sé que les habrá sucedido a sus padres-me respondió papá, soltando un suspiro.

-okey, ¿Debemos decirle a él?-

-sí, pero…quiero que lo hagas tú, si no es problema. Él te tiene más confianza que a mí, creo-

-claro, papá. Hablaré con él-dije, sonriendo. Aunque por dentro odiaba la idea.

Apenas se desperto Ryan, para ir a cenar. Lo detuve y le dije que cenariamos en la habitación. Él me miro confundido, pero acepto.

Él estaba a la mitad de su sanguche de hamburguesa, cuando empecé a hablar…

-Ryan, sabes que el doctor hablo con…mis padres, ¿no?-

-sí, de seguro sobre las pastillas, ¿Verdad?-me pregunto, restandole importacia.

-sí, un poco. Pero hay otra cosa, bastante grave…-dije, poniendome lo más serio posible.

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunto, parecía más que aterrorizado.

-Ryan, el doctor les dijo que tienes familia. Que te escapaste de tu casa y te reportaron como desaparecido hace un rato-dije, sin rodeos ni anestesias.

-oh…eso…-dijo él, comenzando a alejarse.

-quieto ahí, no te dejaré salir por esa puerta para que te metas en más problemas-le advertí, acorralandolo contra una esquina.

-Eric, por favor, no quiero volver-

-nos mentiste, Ryan. Nos engañaste adrede. ¡Fingiste ser un pobre niño desamparado! ¡Queríamos adoptarte en serio!-lo comencé a regañar. Y levante la mano, amenazando con darle una bofetada. Él estallo en lágrimas, entonces me detuve, afligido.

-lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Eric. Es que…en mi casa me castigan mucho, todos los días. Me azotan con un latigo por todas partes-me mintió.

-Ryan, no mientas, sé cuando mientes. La verdad te suena diferente-le advertí. Sí, él era excelente mintiendo pero, aunque lo conocía hace poco, ya no confiaba tanto en él.

-snifff…okey okey. No me pegan con un latigo, pero eso de que me castigan no es mentira-admitió él, agachando la cabeza.

-Ryan, a todos los niños y adolescentes suelen castigarlos cuando se portan mal. No es nada sorpresivo o cruel. Ellos lo hacen porque te aman y quieren lo mejor para ti-le dije, levantando su cara y mirándolo a los ojos.

-lo sé. Pero…papá me castigara fuerte cuando vuelva a casa-

-quizás. Pero Ry, seguro que le diste un susto muy MUY fuerte. No debes huir de los problemas, debes encararlos. A tu edad, deberías saber eso. Además, no es cómo si no merecieras el castigo-le dije, un poco disgustado.

-está bien…-cedió él, secandose las lágrimas. Yo lo alcé y lo arrulle hasta que se quedo dormido.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Ron:**

Ya habían reportado a Ryan como desaparecido. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Tom no dejaba de atender el teléfono de la casa, cada vez que sonaba. No perdía la esperanza.

En eso, recibimos una llamada. Tom me pasa el teléfono, dando brincos de alegría.

Lo atendí, unos tales Delko me decían que habían encontrado a Ryan. Que estaba sano y salvo en su casa. Y que podía ir a buscarlo mañana por la mañana. Les agradecí todo lo posible, y les prometí ir a buscarlo.

Cuando llegue, Ryan se choco conmigo apenas me acerque al patio delantero de la casa de los Delko.

-¿A dónde crees que vas tan deprisa?-le pregunte, serio. Él trago saliva e intento esquivarme, lo sostuve de los brazos y lo mire fijamente a los ojos -¿No saludarás a papá? ¿El hombre que te ha criado durante toda tu vida?-

-hola, papá…-me dijo, asustadisimo.

-hola, Ryan. Voy a hablar con los Delko y luego, cuando volvamos a casa, hablaremos seriamente-le dije, con los dientes apretados. Él enseguida rompió a llorar y tuve que consolarlo.

-¿Por…qué?-pudo articular, de tanto llanto.

-porque es algo muy serio que huyas de tu casa. Pudiste haber hablado conmigo, con tu abuelo, con tu Bubbie, con Tom… ¡Incluso con Charly! Pero no escaparte. No voy a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo. Si tengo que ponerte un chip para rastrearte, lo haré-le asegure.

-no, tío Ron, no me pongas un chip. ¿Y si te prometo no volver a escaparme?-

-eso sería genial. No tendríamos que repetir los azotes de hoy-

-snifff…-

-ya, mi chiquitito, mi bebé. ¿Sabes cómo nos sentimos todos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que te habías escapado?-

-supongo que muy mal-

-demasiado. Ahora, ven, vamos a hablar con los Delko. Tienes muchas explicaciones y disculpas que dar-le dije, tomandolo de la mano. Le sequé las lágrimas en un gesto cariñoso y le di una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda.

Luego de hablar con los Delko, nos fuimos a casa.

Mamá lo recibió a Ryan con mucha alegría. Lo lleno de mimos.

Tom le dio un largo abrazo y un jalón de oreja.

Pero con papá, fue una historia diferente. Le dio una regañina bien severa. Y agarro una vara. Yo me interpuse, no dejaría que le pegara así a Ryan, _mi_ Ryan.

Le ordene a Ryan esperarme en mi habitación. Como eso no sucedió, tuve que llevarlo yo a la rastra. Fue gimoteando todo el camino, no quería azotes.

El castigo no fue largo, pero tampoco muy corto. Fue bastante severo. No tenía la intención de hacerle daño o traumarlo, sólo quería que entendiera que lo había hecho había sido muy imprudente y peligroso de su parte, por no decir egoísta. Lo acune como cuando era bebé hasta que se quedo dormidito en mis brazos. Lo recoste en mi cama, bocabajo, y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

-buenas noches, retoñito-le susurre.

-espero que sea cierto-dijo papá, desde la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte, mirándolo.

-eso de que _"la letra con sangre entra"_ –

-papá, no lo he hecho sangrar. Sólo quería darle una lección-dije, entre molesto y triste.

-es una forma de decir, hijo. Lo amamos, por eso no queremos verlo lastimado o peor, muerto. Me siento orgulloso del hijo que he criado, y que seas capaz de criar a mis nietos. Pero a veces…-

-¿Te gustaría disciplinarlos tú mismo?-dije, enfadado.

-sí, a veces sí. Se merecía mucho más de lo que tú le diste-

-no quería ser duro, sólo claro-

-está bien, no te lo discutiré. Después de todo, tú eres su padre, no yo-

-gracias, papá. Te lo agradezco, en serio-dije, sonriendo. Él me dio un abrazo, luego se despidió de mí y ambos nos fuimos a dormir.


	13. Sólo nervios

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal y mención de castigo corporal. También temas sexuales. Y expresiones groseras. Si a usted le disgusta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 13: Sólo nervios**

 **Narradora:**

Era un día soleado y con un poco de brisa. Un 20 de Julio.

Tom y Ryan habían con Ron, y Blacky y Charly, a la veterinaria. Para la revisión de las mascotas.

Ryan se quedo boquiabierto al ver a una chica de su edad, alta, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros con un perrito caniche. Era guapísima, según él. Tom tuvo que darle una colleja para que reaccionara y entrara al consultorio del veterinario.

-hola, familia Wolfe-dijo el doctor (veterinario) Louis Alexander.

-¡Woff woff!-ladro Charly, al lado de Ryan (y con su correa y collar puesto), alegre y agitando con rapidez el rabo.

-miu…-maullo Blacky, en las manos de Tom, sin mucho animo.

-bien, vamos a ver primero a esta negrita hermosa-dijo Louis, acariciandole la barbilla a Blacky. Ella ronroneo. Y la subieron a la camilla.

Estaba saludable. Tom debía seguir dándole leche con biberón por un tiempo pero ya podía comenzar a comer alimentos sólidos. El le dio un antiparasitario, ella quiso morderlo apenas sintió el pinchazo. Y luego Tom la mecía en sus brazos.

-ahora te toca a ti, Charls-dijo Ron, mirando al cachorro. Él seguía alegre y dando brinquitos.

-vamos a verte, cachorro inquieto-dijo Louis y lo subió a la camilla.

También estaba bastante saludable. Y le pusieron las respectivas vacunas, pero él a diferencia de Blacky, no quiso atacar al veterinario.

Luego Ron compró algunas cosas para los animales. Alimento balanceado, croquetas, chocolate artificial, huesos de hule, juguetes, un collar para la gatita, entre otras cosas. Y pago todo.

Ryan le dedico una sonrisa encantadora a la chica que estaba con su perrito caniche Toy sobre su regazo. Ella rió nerviosa y se sonrojo.

Volvieron a casa.

Blacky enseguida le pidió leche a Tom. Este se puso su delantal, se aseguro de que la leche en el biberón estuviera tibia, alzo a su gatita/hijita y comenzo a alimentarla. Ella estaba muy feliz.

Mientras tanto, Ryan le dio unas croquetas a Charly y se fue al baño.

No sabía porque, pero sentía una extraña sensación de toquetearse solo. Nunca antes había experimentado eso.

Cerró la puerta y se bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Se miro sus partes intimas y comenzo a gemir. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a la chica que había visto en la veterinaria…ni siquiera sabía su nombre y estaba bastante seguro de que no volvería a verla otra vez en su vida.

Recordaba como había sufrido Ronald, y Tom por supuesto, cuando su primo por poco pierde la virginidad.

Pero no era ese el sentimiento que tenía Ryan…bueno, no del todo.

Apreto los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Sería eso parte de la adolescencia? ¿De la pubertad?

No sabía porque, por que no lo hacía seguido, pero comenzo a rezar en su cabeza para que ese sentimiento se le fuera. Al mismo tiempo que gemía entre molestia y placer.

En ese momento, entro su abuelo…atraído por los gemidos de Ryan.

-¡Abuelo!-grito Ryan, e intento subirse la ropa pero él lo detuvo.

-Ryan, ¿Te estás masturbando?-pregunto Derek, serio y dándole dos palmadas duras en las manos.

-¿Mastu qué?-dijo Ryan, ahora gemía de molestia porque su abuelo le había pegado y tenía miedo.

-que si te estás…tocando tus partes intimas?-

-no, yo…no…tengo un sentimiento que no había tenido antes. Es tan…perturbante-admitió Ryan. Derek hizo una mueca y le subió la ropa. Se aseguro de que el pantalón vaquero de Ryan quedará bien abrochado (no usaba cinturón desde que él lo había amenazado con azotarlo con un cinturón), se sento en la tapa del inodoro y lo sento en su regazo.

-Ryan, es normal. Para tu edad, la etapa por la que estás pasando y…para tu género-le dijo Derek, acariciandole la cabecita. No le hacía gracia la idea de que su nieto estuviera pensando en manosearse pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú también pasaste por eso…y papá…y el tío Ron?-pregunto Ryan, entre curioso y sorprendido.

-por supuesto. Todos nosotros pasamos por eso alguna vez en la vida. Ron fue bueno disimulando que no lo había hecho, pero yo me di cuenta…pero lo castigue por mentirme y ocultarme eso, no por masturbarse. Y tu padre…bueno, digamos que a tu padre sí lo castigue porque estaba enfrente de mí y en mi habitación-

-¡WOW!-exclamo Ryan, abriendo los ojos como platos. No se esperaba eso, ni de su tío ni de su padre -¿Y a ti?-pregunto, intrigado. Derek tardo en contestar y respiro profundo.

-bueno, Ryan. Debes saber que el sexo fuera del matrimonio es pecado. Sobre todo sin fines reproductivos. Ya sabes que yo, tu Bubbie, tu tío y tu padre somos judíos. Es algo muy serio en nuestra…comunidad. Mi padre…tu bisabuelo Jacob…él…pues él…-dijo Derek, ¡Le costaba tanto contarselo a su nieto!

-¿Él qué?-pregunto Ryan, cada vez más curioso.

-él me desnudo, me puso sobre su escritorio y me golpeo con una vara por todas partes. Dijo que "iba a sacar hasta la última gota de perversión de mí". Cometí el error de encerrarme en mi cuarto y gemir mucho mientras…mientras ponía las manos ya sabes donde. Hace poco había conocido a tu abuela, en el lugar donde solíamos juntarnos los adolescentes judíos. Y ella era tan hermosa que me dejo como hechizado. Y pues…mi padre sintió que yo me estaba…toqueteando. Entro a la habitación practicamente derribando la puerta. Me tomo con fuerza de los cabellos y me llevo a su oficina. Allí me desvistió por completo y saco una vara bastante larga y gruesa. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero en algún momento me desmaye entre el dolor y el miedo. Cuando desperte, estaba en mi cama, sólo con ropa interior y con marcas de la vara por todas partes. Creo que él me siguió pegando incluso después de inconsciente-le relató Derek, intentando evitar algunos detalles.

-¡Lo siento tanto, abuelito! ¡NO DEBISTE PASAR POR ESO!-grito Ryan, mientras las lágrimas le caían libremente por las mejillas. Y abrazo con fuerza a su abuelo, eso tomo a Derek por sorpresa.

-está bien, hijo. Tranquilo, eran otros tiempo…he intentado superarlo-dijo Derek, devolviendole el abrazo e intentando no llorar junto a él. No quería que su nietecito lo viera así.

-debió de ser horrible-dijo Ryan, separandose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos.

-lo fue, fue más que horrible. Pero él creía que no debía tener un solo pensamiento impuro. Él podía ser bastante duro y aterrador a veces, pero sé que me amaba…y te amaba, Ryan, aunque no llegaron a conocerse-le aseguro Derek, dándole un beso en la frente.

-lo sé. Bubbie dice que él fue el único que no se interpuso cuando tú y ella querían casarse-

-y tiene toda la razón del mundo. Quiero decir, sí, él se enfado un poco al principio…y me dio unos cuantos chas chas en la cola por haberle ocultado que era pareja de tu abuela. Pero después todo estaba bien, relativamente hablando-

-sí, eso es genial. ¿Abuelo?-

-¿Si, Ry?-

-yo…umh…vi a una chica en la veterinaria. Tenía un perrito caniche. Y ella era…era algo así como un ángel-le expreso Ryan, con sinceridad.

-¿Un ángel?-

-el tío Rin siempre dice que son los seres más hermosos de la Tierra-dijo Ryan, sonriendo. Su abuelo rió.

-sí, lo son, claro que lo son. Era muy hermosa, ¿eh?-

-sí, mucho-

-debiste pedirle su número-se burlo Derek, tocandole la punta de la nariz. Pero eso no hizo que Ryan se quejará, sino que riera.

-abuelo, ¿Está mal tener…esos sentimientos?-

-¿De estar enamorado o de…querer tocarte?-

-ambos-

-no, Ryan. Puede que nuestra religión diga muchas cosas. Pero tienes que seguir tu corazón, no la opinión de los demás. ¿Entiendes?-le explico Derek, agarrandole la carita para verlo mejor.

-sí, lo capto-dijo Ryan, haciendo media sonrisa.

-sólo que…umh…cuando quieras tocarte…intenta no hacerlo o hacerlo en un lugar privado. Tu tío puede llegar a enfadarse y no creo que quieras verlo enojado…sobre todo luego de lo que paso con Tom y esa Anna-

-Anne, abuelo, se llama Anne. Lo sé, pero no era ese mi sentimiento…bueno, más o menos. ¡Ya me estás confundiendo!-dijo Ryan, agarrandose la cabeza.

-jajaja, perdón. Te quiero tanto, pequeño granuja-dijo Derek, dándole un beso en la sien.

-yo también, viejito-dijo Ryan, en un tono burlón e infantil. Que fue recompensado con un chirlo bastante ligero -¡Ay! ¡Duele!-grito Ryan, fingiendo dolor y lloriquear.

-jajaja, ya, andando. Que tu abuela ya debe tener listo el almuerzo-dijo Derek, poniendolo de pie y tomando su mano.

-¿Abue? ¿Te puedo pedir algo?-le pregunto Ryan, antes de salir del baño.

-claro, ¿Qué, bebé?-

-puedes…puedes decirle al tío Ron que no me…masturbe pero que casi lo intento? Es sólo que no quiero decirle yo, me da miedo de que se enoje mucho-

-claro, se lo diré yo. Tranquilo, miedosito-dijo Derek, riendo y erizandole el pelo.

-¡Yo no soy miedoso! ¡Ryan John Wolfe no le tiene miedo a nada!-grito Ryan, ofendido y haciendose el valiente.

-yo creo que sí. Ven acá, niño problema-dijo Ronald, que sólo había escuchado lo que había dicho Ryan a lo último. Lo agarro y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Tíooooooooooo! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Paraaaa! ¡Por fis! ¡Que me mojo el pantalón!-grito Ryan, riendo a carcajadas. Su tío lo solto y él salió corriendo al baño.

Todos rieron.

-no es gracioso-se quejo Ryan, saliendo del baño y haciendo un puchero.

-ven aquí, mi bebé llorica-dijo Ron, agarrandolo, achuchandolo y llenandolo de besitos.

-tíito, ya déjame. Que no soy un bebé-se quejo Ryan, haciendo un mohín con el rostro.

-claro que sí. Agugu, ¿Quieres que te haga el trencito o el avioncito con la comida?-pregunto Ron, en un tono cariñoso.

-nuh, ya déjame solo-protesto Ryan, soltandose del agarre de su tío.

-eso jamás-dijo Ron, dándole un golpecito muy suave arriba de la cabeza.

-no me pegues en la cabeza-se quejo Ryan, molesto.

-¿Prefieres que te pegue en otra parte?-pregunto Ronald, arremangandose y dándole media vuelta a Ryan.

-preferiría que ni me pegarás. Pero bueno… _que te den_ -

-¡RYAN! ¡¿Qué hablamos el otro día?! Nada de usar otro idioma en contra de cualquiera. O tendré que darte unos azotes con el zapato, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-le advirtió Derek, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-¡Nop! ¡Perdón!-grito Ryan, cubriendose el trasero con las dos manos.

Tom revoleo los ojos…su hermano era tan tonto a veces, como para hacer enojar a su abuelo y a todos el mismo día.

-ya, vamos a comer. Nada de peleas en la mesa-dijo Judith, comenzando a servir la comida en los platos.

Tom dejo a Blacky, que ya estaba dormida, en el sofá de la sala. Y con su abuelo, su padre y su primo, corrieron al comedor para almorzar.


	14. ¡¿Cómo pudiste!

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras, temas médicos, temas suicidas y castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 14: ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!**

 **Narradora:**

Era el 23 de Julio de 1994. Por la tarde, cerca de las 16 horas (4 de la tarde).

Ronald y Judith habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para la casa. Víveres, en general.

Así que Derek cuidaba a Tom y a Ryan.

Él estaba mirando televisión y renegando con el control remoto. Mientras Ryan sorprendió a Tom robando algo del armario de su padre.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto, incredulo.

-¡RYAN! Yo…nada-dijo Tom, asustado. Y de repente cambió su cara de miedo a una de arrogancia –nada que te incumba, enano-

-¿Le estás robando el viejo documento de identidad a papá?-dijo Ryan, ignorando lo que decía y señalando lo que tenía su hermano en la mano.

-no te interesa, niño-le gruño Tom, guardandose el documento en el bolsillo.

-sabes que esta mal, ¿Verdad?-

-sí-respondió Tom, sin poder evitar arrugar la nariz.

-y sabes que si papá te descubre, te va a rostizar el trasero, ¿Verdad?-

-sí, Ryan-

-entonces… ¿Por qué lo haces?-

Tom respiro profundo

-Ryan, sabes que para mí es más que importante encontrar a mi madre biológica, ¿Verdad?-

-sí-dijo Ryan, ahora él era el que arrugaba la nariz.

-pues necesito esos documentos. Los dejaré en su lugar en un par de días. Sólo necesito unos pequeños datos. No le digas nada a nadie, por favor-le suplico Tom, haciendo el típico gesto de suplica con las manos.

-Tom…-advirtió Ryan.

-por favor, prometemelo-rogo Thomas, poniendose de rodillas.

-está bien, lo prometo-dijo Ryan, aunque no le agradaba la idea. Mientras ayudaba a su hermano mayor a ponerse de pie.

-gracias, Ry, te lo agradezco demasiado-

-de nada. Pero, Tom…-

-no, Ryan. Tú sabes quien era tu madre biológica, yo no. Es algo que quiero y necesito saber, no es un caprichito mío. Algún día lo entenderas-le dijo Tom, con cierto tono de sabiduría.

-está bien-dijo Ryan, sonriendo y dándole un abrazo bastante largo.

-¿Qué pasa? Esto no es por la conversación-pregunto Tom, preocupado y apartandose un poquito de su hermanito.

-es que…los extraño tanto, Tommy. Cada vez se me hace más difícil recordarlos. Cómo si los estuviera reemplazando con ustedes y…y…eso es injusto-dijo Ryan, rompiendo a llorar.

-ya, tranquilo. Shhhhh…ellos saben que los amas, Ry, y ellos te amarán siempre, ¿Si? Ellos nos…enviaron, digamos, a mí y a tu tío Ron para que cuidaramos de ti. Ellos sabían que ese accidente iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano-le dijo Tom, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-eso no lo hace más sencillo. Quisiera estar muerto, con ellos…-se lamento, Ryan. A Tom se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

-jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Sé que los extrañas, yo también los extraño. Pero no se puede cambiar el pasado. Ellos están…-

-¡¿Están en qué?! ¡¿EN UN "LUGAR MEJOR?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE DEJAS DE TANTA SANTURRONEADA E HIPOCRESÍA DE UNA PUTA VEZ?!-le espeto Ryan, con bronca. Tom le dio un pellizcón bastante fuerte -¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! ¡OJALÁ NUNCA HUBIERA NACIDO!-grito Ryan, con ira y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Ryan, lo siento, yo sólo…-dijo Tom, remordido por la culpa, e intentando disculparse. Ryan dio un portazo, sin siquiera molestarse en escucharlo.

Sí, Ron le había devolvido su puerta ya que había visto una actitud buena en Ryan los últimos días.

Ryan se tiro sobre su cama a lanzar su berrinche y llorar desconsoladamente.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar.

Y de repente, le corrió una idea por la mente. Cómo si fuera una especie de escapatoria para todo problema.

Se sento en la cama y saco de la mesa de luz, una navaja.

Su tío Ron había estado en completo desacuerdo cuando se la regalo Craig. Pero era un regalo, así que permitió que la conservara.

Ryan giro su otra mano e hizo un corte no muy profundo sobre su muñeca. Soltó un grito de dolor mezclado con ligereza.

Entonces, entro alarmado su abuelo.

Le dio una bofetada ligera y tiro lejos la navaja.

Saco pañuelos y logro parar la hemorragia.

Tom no osó mover un solo musculo de su dormitorio hasta que su padre llegará. Sabía que no era el único en problemas, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar el castigo que obtendría.

Luego de recibir la llamada de su padre, Ron tardo menos de cinco minutos en llegar a la casa.

Judith y su hijo se sintieron aliviados de que Ryan ya no sangrara.

Sin más preambulos, Ronald agarro a su sobrino de la nuca y sin importar que estuvieran sus padres (y abuelos de Ryan) allí, lo puso sobre sus rodillas (regazo).

-no, papi, no-chillo Ryan, con las mejillas rojas y a punto de explotar por la "humillación".

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!-grito Ron, frustrado. Mientras le desnudaba el trasero.

-¡Buaaaa! ¡Perdóoooon!-sollozo Ryan, cuando sintió dos palmadas bien fuertes.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!-grito Ron. No podía creer todavía que su hijo había intentado suicidarse.

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡Extrañaba tanto a mi familia biológica y…y…yo…! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Eso jamás será excusa para hacerte daño a ti mismo! ¡JAMÁS!-grito Ron, dándole diez palmadas más y finalizando el castigo.

-perdón, tíito. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo…perdoname…por favor-suplico Ryan cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-déjame que me calme. Al rincón, llamaré a tu pediatra-dijo Ron, parandolo e impulsandolo con una nalgada urticante hacía una esquina de la habitación.

-¡NOOOO! ¡BUAAAAAAA!-lloró Ryan con más fuerza, mientras se quedaba en la esquina. Con el pantalón y los calzoncillos en los tobillos y sobandose el traserito que estaba en color rojo vivo.

-yo lo llamaré, Ron, no te preocupes-dijo Judith, forzando a sentarse a su hijo.

-okey, gracias, mamá. ¿Sabes cuál es el número?-dijo Ron, soltando un largo suspiro.

-sí, tranquilo-dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendose junto a su esposo.

Ronald se largo a llorar. No pudo evitarlo, no pudo controlarlo. Miro el trasero castigado de su sobrino, no estaba amoratado ni tenía marcas profundas que no se curaran en un par de días. Pero entendía que ese dolor se lo había causado él. No era como si fuera la primera vez que le pegara así. Pero no era eso lo único que lo hacía llorar, la parte más importante de ese llanto desesperado era que Ryan se había autoinfligido una herida en la muñeca derecha. Por poco pierde la vida si Derek no le paraba la hemorragia. Esto era realmente grave.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Ryan comenzo a calmarse y dejar de llorar. Entonces, definitivamente escucho algo que era el llanto de alguien más…pero si él no seguía llorando, ¿Quién podía ser? Sus abuelos se habían ido hace rato y Tom estaba en su habitación, sólo quedaban él y su tío en la habitación. ¿Pero por qué lloraba su tío si no era el que había recibido la chirleada? Simplemente no lo entendía. Quiso girarse a verlo, pero el dolor/ardor en su parte trasera lo hizo repensar y quedarse quieto.

-ya hemos llamado al doctor. Hijo, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Derek, acercandose a Ron. Le limpió las lágrimas en un gesto afectuoso, como lo había hecho cuando Ronald tenía menos años que Ryan.

-no es nada, papi. Estoy bien-dijo Ron, y se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-¿Puedo salir del rincón?-pregunto Ryan, moviendo nervioso los pies.

-sí, ven aquí-ordeno Ron, que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar pero ya no caían más lágrimas por su rostro.

-papi, yo…yo…lo siento tanto. Sé que no debí hacerlo. Sniff…espero puedas perdonarme-dijo Ryan, acercandose a su tío y poniendose como un pollito mojado.

-no hay nada que perdonar, Ryan. Sé lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste. No significa que este cómodo con eso. Los detalles comienzan a escaparseme. Ven aquí, mi bebé-dijo Ron, envolviendolo en un abrazo. Eso hizo que Ryan volviera a llorar con fuerza.

-los extraño tanto, tío Ron. A veces quisiera estar con ellos…-sollozo Ryan, en el hombro de su tío.

-shhhhhhh…lo sé, tranquilo. Yo también quisiera estar con ellos, pero no podemos cambiar lo que sucedió por más que lo deseemos. Sé que muchas veces te sientes cómo un cachorrito perdido bajo la lluvía. Lo entiendo, es normal, supongo. Pero yo soy tu padre ahora, y nunca estuviste, ni estás ni estarás solo, ¿Entiendes eso?-dijo Ron, apartandolo un poquito y mirándolo a los ojos

-siiiiiii-lloro Ryan con más ganas, porque no se le paso eso por la cabeza cuando agarro la navaja.

-ya está, calma. Papi está aquí, papi te cuida y papi no dejará que nada ni nadie te haga daño…papi te ama-le susurro Ron, cariñosamente, mientras le subía el calzoncillo y comenzaba a quitarle la demás ropa.

-¿En serio tiene que venir Jim?-pregunto Ryan, mientras su padre/tío terminaba de secarle las lágrimas y lo sentaba en la cama.

-sí, hijito. Tiene que verte esa herida-dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ron, creo que sería conveniente…si…ya sabes, le dan una _pichicata_ para que eso no se repita-dijo Derek, haciendo una mueca. Y refiriendose a que le inyectaran un tranquilizante a Ryan.

El chico no entendió la peculiar palabra que había usado su abuelo, y lo hizo asustarse.

-eh, eh, quieto ahí-lo regaño Judith, atrapandolo en la puerta y llevando a Ryan de una oreja de vuelta a la cama.

-¡No quierooooooo!-dijo Ryan, intentando no llorar.

En ese preciso momento, llego el doctor James Connor. Derek había ido a abrirle la puerta.

-bueno, yo iré a tratar con el granuja de Tom-dijo Derek, caminando con pasos rápidos hacía la habitación de su otro nieto.

-hola, Jim-dijo Ryan, intentando parecer tranquilo. Lo sorprendió un bofetón muy fuerte en su mejilla izquierda, miro con odio a su pediatra…pero al verlo llorando, algo que nunca había visto hasta ese entonces, cambió su carita e hizo un puchero.

-¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?! ¿Cómo…? ¡No logró entenderlo! ¡Tu tío, tu primo, tus abuelos, todos…incluyendome, te hemos dado TODO! ¡Te han dado un hogar! ¡Te hemos cuidado todo este tiempo! ¡¿Cómo has podido…?!-grito James, mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

-perdón, por favor, perdoname, Jim. Lo siento tanto, yo…yo…no sé cómo explicarlo-dijo Ryan, aguantandose las lágrimas.

-ven, debo desinfectarte esa herida. Voy a hacerte el típico chequeo. Y luego te pondré una inyección, cómo me lo ha dicho tu abuelo-dijo el doctor, secandose las lágrimas y poniendose muy serio.

-¿Una inyección?-dijo Ryan, boquiabierto.

-exacto-dijo Ron, sujetandolo para que no se escapara.

Luego de desinfectarle la herida, Jim se puso a revisar detalladamente a Ryan. Estaba saludable, dentro de todo.

-calzoncillos abajo y media vuelta, Ryan-dijo James, sin mucha amabilidad.

-no quiero-chillo Ryan. Su padre y su abuelo lo agarraron y lo recostaron. Derek le sostenía las piernas, luego de haberle bajado la ropa interior, y Ronald le tenía los brazos y la cabecita.

-relajate, Ry. Esto calmara tu ansiedad y tranquilizara tu mente y tus musculos-dijo Jim, dándole una pequeña palmada en el traste. No se sorprendió al verle roja la colita, de seguro Ron se había empeñado en darle unos buenos chas chas. Y comenzó a esterilizar una nalga, mientras tenía ya preparada la jeringa con Clonazepam.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!-sollozaba Ryan. Se sentía tan estúpido…tan chiquitito…tan asustado…tantos sentimientos que lo estaban matando, no literalmente. Cuando Jim comenzo a inyectarlo, lloro más porque sabía que el líquido no tardaría en hacerle efecto.

Termino de ponerle la inyección, y Ryan había quedado exausto de tanto llorar…y dormido, por ende.

Jim le dio un beso en la frente, Ron también. Y todos ayudaron a acostarlo en la cama y arroparlo.

Ronald, Judith, Derek y Tom tomaron turnos para quedarse al lado de Ryan.

Ron pasó toda la noche junto a él, con su pequeñito en brazos, arrullandolo como cuando Ryan era bien bebé.

Todos sabían que lo que había pasado había sido grave. Pero esperaban poder lidiar con lo que sucediera después de todo ese…incidente.


	15. El Cumpleaños de Tom

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal.**_

 **Capítulo 15: El Cumpleaños de Tom**

 **Desde el punto de vista de Ryan:**

Era el día del Cumpleaños de Tom.

Mis abuelos y algunos de mis tíos segundos, junto con mis primos segundos, se habían quedado en Miami o cerca, para ir a la fiesta de mi primo.

Y por supuesto, vendría la novia de Tom. La casi actriz, Anne Jonas "AJ".

Y algunos amigos de Tom. Él no era demasiado sociable, pero tenía tres o cuatro amigos.

Y vendría mi mejor amigo, George. Tom lo invitó a regañadientes, creo que le tiene celos porque también se comporta como un hermano mayor conmigo.

Y bueno, desde que me intenté...suicidar. Sí, vayamos al grano sin rodeos ni anestesias. Porque eso es lo que fue, al fin y al cabo. Ok, quizá sólo quise lastimarme al principio...pero perdí mucha sangre. Ya. Mi tío volvió a quitarme la puerta de mi habitación y no pude hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y me avisó de que apenas mi trasero volviera a estar blanquito, porque hasta entonces estaba en color rojo vivo...gracias a él, me lo iba a calentar y "colorear" otra vez. Supuestamente todo esto era para que no volviera a intentar alguna tontería como la de suicidarme, jamás en mi vida.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde aquello. Yo había sido lo suficientemente inteligente o lo suficientemente tonto, para ocultarle a mi tío que mi trasero estaba blanco de hace un par de días. Había sido difícil mentirle cuándo intentaba entrar mientras yo me duchaba o me bañaba.

Pero no podía ocultarlo por siempre. Así que me decidí a que hoy le diría la verdad y lo peor de todo es que tendría que dejar que me pegará…

 **Desde el punto de vista de Tom:**

Es el 27 de Julio, ¡WOOHOO! ¡Los milagros existen! Por fin ha llegado mi Cumpleaños.

La abuela se ha esmerado por prepararme mi torta favorita, de banana con dulce de leche y confites de chocolate.

Papá también se esforzó en dejar la casa limpia y ordenada para la fiesta.

El abuelo se encargó de los invitados.

Y el enano Ryan de los juegos.

Está fiesta será de lo más guay.

Y veré a Anne, después de tanto tiempo.

Y a mis amigos, claro, jejeje.

Mis amigos que vienen a la fiesta son: Tyler Frederick, Michael Johnson (Sí, el hermano mayor de George, el amigo de Ryan), Franklin Hagen, y Juliette Santiago.

Estoy tan emocionado porque llegue la hora de la fiesta.

Termine de ducharme y elegí mi mejor ropa. Decidí estrenar la camisa que me había regalado mi abuela por la mañana.

-me veo ridículo-me dije, haciendo un mohín mientras me veía en el espejo.

-nah, te ves muy guapo-me dijo mi papá, alborotándome el cabello.

-¡Papá, no me despeines! Que así me veo peor-me queje.

-¿Qué? ¿Comiste carne de león?-bromeo él, riendo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-no te burles-

-no lo hago, Tommy. Sólo que estás gruñón esta mañana. Te ves bien y muy lindo. Vamos, una sonrisita-dijo mi padre, estirandome los labios con sus manos. Yo me crucé de brazos.

-Ron, deja a ese chico en paz-llego mi abuelo justo a tiempo para salvarme.

-jajaja, lo siento, papá. Es que estámuy cascarriento esta mañana-dijo papá, revoleando los ojos y salió de mi habitación.

-que bien, te has puesto la camisa que te regalo tu abuela-dijo mi abuelo, peinándome.

-sí, pero me veo tonto. No me pegues con ese cepillo-dije, serio.

-no te ves tonto, te ves muy galán. Tranquilo, es tu Cumpleaños así que no te pegaré ni en broma-dijo mi abuelo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Abueloooooooo!-chille, ruborizado.

-exacto, soy tu abuelo. Por eso no tiene nada de malo que te dé besos-me dijo, como siempre lo hacía desde que yo era pequeñito.

-ya-dije, rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo está mi príncipe?-pregunto mi abuela, entrando en mi dormitorio.

-bien-dije, con una sonrisa radiante.

-me alegro. ¡Ooouuuuh! Te queda hermosa. Sabía que te gustaría-dijo mi abuela, refiriéndose a la camisa.

-sí, le encanta. ¿Verdad que se ve galán?-dijo mi abuelo, guiñandome un ojo para que no discutiera con mi Bubbie.

-sí, muy MUY hermoso-dijo mi abuela, llenándome de besos.

-Bubbie, Bubbie, ya está bien-dije, apartándome de ella.

-mi bebé…te ves tan bello-dijo ella, alisándome el flequillo. Yo solté un suspiro y fue entonces cuando me percate que mi abuelo me estaba tomando fotos.

-más te vale que no las subas a internet-dije, molesto.

-quizás. Pero primero a los álbums familiares-dijo mi abuelo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-mientras que no salga patético o me humillen en ellos-dije, resoplando. En eso, mi abuela me pone colonia.

-¿Humillarte? ¿Cuándo, mi vida?-me pregunto, algo dolida.

-pues muchos Cumpleaños y muchos Años Nuevos me han humillado, Bubbie. Tanto a mí como a Ryan. Espero que no hayan invitado a mi dentista esta vez, porque a ella le encanta sacar viejos recuerdos-dije, apretando los dientes.

-¿Joyce Parker? ¿La tía de tu amigo Craig? Sí, va a venir-dijo mi abuelo, haciendo una mueca.

-Craig no es mi…-dije, enfadado pero justo llego Ryan y no quería hacerlo sentir mal -…sí, esa señora. La Dra. Parker-dije, agachando la vista

-¡Oh! La tía de Craig. Que mujer más habladora-dijo Ryan, resoplando.

-Ryan-le advirtió el abuelo.

-no dije ninguna mala palabra. ¡Dios, abuelo! Consiguete una vida y deja de fastidiar la mía-se quejo Ryan. Mi abuelo lo miro furioso.

-¿En serio quieres que te caliente la cola tan temprano?-le pregunto, llevándose las manos a la cadera. Ryan salió corriendo, probablemente a la cocina a esconderse.

-si lo llego a escuchar decir una sola blasfemia otra vez, le voy a dejar el traste como el de un mandril-dijo mi abuelo, frotándose las sienes. Yo me mordí el labio.

 **Narradora:**

¡Y la fiesta comenzó!

Los tíos y primos segundos de Tom y Ry fueron los primeros en llegar.

La caja de madera con regalos estaba ya casi al tope de ellos.

Tom no podía dejar de pensar que le habían regalado.

Después llegaron los amigos de Tom…

-¡Cada vez más viejo, compadre!-bromeo Franklin, erizándole el pelo a Thomas.

-también me alegro de verte, Fran-dijo el cumplañero, riendo.

-un poco más y te salen canas-ahora fue Tyler.

-ya, muuuy gracioso, Ty-dijo Tom, dejándose abrazar por su amigo.

En eso, siente un jalón de oreja..

-¡Auu! Julie, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto a Juliette Santiago.

-de dónde vengo, eso es lo que se les hace a los cumplañeros-dijo ella, riendo tiernamente y le soltó la oreja-

-vaya, la amiga de Ryan había dicho lo mismo. Y no le creí mucho-dijo Tom, riendo.

-Tommy, espero que nos disculpes por haber llegado tarde. Nos entretuvimos en el camino-dijo Michael, entrando al lado de George y Lizzy.

-sí, se nos pego una perrita callejera-dijo George, mirando burlón a Lizzy que le dio un codazo.

-¡Chicos! Hola-dijo Ryan, feliz.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeño saltamontes?-le pregunto Lizzy, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-bien, ¿Y ustedes?-respondió Ryan, sonriendo.

-genial-dijo George.

-siempre intentando superarme-dijo Ryan, bufando.

-ya. Yo estoy bien, no me quejo-dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo.

-bueno, enanos. No se metan en problemas, ¿Eh?-dijo Michael, impulsando a su hermano menor con una palmadita en el trasero.

-¡Ouuu! No hagas eso, Mike-se quejo George y salió corriendo junto a Ryan y Lizzy.

Los chicos mayores rieron.

-así que…Tom, ¿Cuántos años ya?-pregunto Tyler.

-16 años-contesto Thomas, muy orgulloso.

-16 años, ¿Eh? ¡Qué tal! Ya todo un hombrecito-dijo Michael.

-Mike, no digas eso-dijo Tom, avergonzado.

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad. ¿Cuándo llegará tu noviecita?-

-Miiiiike-

-jajá, yo diría que ganaste la lotería con Anne-dijo Juliette.

-Julieeette-

-ya, denle un respiro al pobre-dijo Franklin, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-supongo que te regalara un auto tu padre, ¿No?-dijo Tyler, curioso.

-sí, bueno, quizás. Si me porto bien-dijo él, algo molesto pero no con sus amigos si no con su padre.

-tranquis, Tommy. No eres el único al que sus padres lo siguen tratando como si tuviera cinco años-dijo Juliette, sonriendo.

-sí, los adultos son difíciles de comprender-acordo Michael.

-ni que lo digas-dijo Tom, haciendo media sonrisa.

Nadie te entiende mejor que tus amigos.

-¿En qué andan, mocositos?-pregunto, acercándose a ellos, Lewis Wolfe, uno de los primos segundos de Thomas.

-nada que te incumba, Trelew-se burlo Tom, sacando pecho.

-que original, Tom. Me asombra tu determinación-dijo Lewis, fingiendo enojo.

-Thomas-lo regañaron sus amigos.

-¡Joooo! ¡De acuerdo! Perdón, Lewis-se disculpo Tom, a regañadientes.

-no hay problema, pequeñajo. ¿Ya abriste tus regalos?-dijo Lewis, regalándole una sonrisa.

-nop, papá me hace esperar hasta más rato-dijo Tom, resoplando.

-tan típico del tío Ron-dijo Lewis, riendo.

-¿Qué yo qué?-pregunto Ron, cruzándose de brazos. Lewis se rasco la nuca.

-nada, pa, nada-dijo Thomas, nervioso.

-más les vale. Mueve ese trasero, Lewis, que tu padre no va a poder hacer todos los emparedados solo-dijo Ron, dándole una nalgada a su sobrino segundo.

-¡TÍO ROOOOOON, NO HAGAS ESOOOOOOOO!-grito Lewis, y corrió a la cocina.

Los otros chicos rieron.

-un placer verlos de nuevo, chiquitines-dijo Ron, mirando a cada uno de los amigos de su hijo. Ellos sonrieron, estaban acostumbrados a que los tratará de niños…al fin y al cabo, a la mayoría los conocía desde que iban a Preescolar con Tom.

-¿Vas a comprarle un auto a Tom, paps?-pregunto Tyler, divertido. Aunque en parte, más de uno de los amigos de Tom y Ryan trataban a Ron como si fuera su padre.

-claro, pero más adelante. Aún tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con Ryan-dijo Ron, soltando un suspiro.

-sí, George me dijo. Ese chico es un _loco de atar_ -dijo Michael.

-pero… ¿Chirlealo todos los días? ¿No le parece algo excesivo?-dijo Juliette, algo disgustada.

-no es todos los días, Jules. Sólo cuando tiene el poto blanco-dijo Tom, rodando los ojos.

-sé que parece injusto. Pero pudimos haberlo perdido. Prefiero que este molesto conmigo porque le pegué a que este muerto-confeso Ronald.

-sí, entiendo-dijo Juliette, haciendo una mueca.

-es normal que este enojado. Quiero decir, yo siempre me enojo cuando papá me regaña o me azota…aunque sea una palmadita muy suavecita. Siempre me repite lo mismo "Es mejor verte enfadado porque te di una azotaina que verte muerto por tu imprudencia"-admitió Franklin.

-y tiene toda la razón. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar-dijo Ron, muy serio.

-ya-dijo Tom, revoleando los ojos.

-¿Saben algo? George estuvo investigando sobre nuestro padre biológico. Pero cuando se entero mamá, digamos que…no estaba tan feliz como él-dijo Michael, haciendo una mueca.

-sssss…eso explica porque ha venido menos a nuestra casa-dijo Thomas.

-sí, mamá le prohibio salir por miedo a que haga alguna tontería. Ya saben como es ella. Pero por lo menos lo dejo venir a la fiesta-dijo Michael, soltando un suspiro.

-si lo que te preocupa es que George se escape, tranquilo, eso sólo sucedería en un mundo paralelo-dijo Juliette, sonriendo. Ronald se fue.

-sí, lo sé. Lo que me preocupa en realidad son sus…cómplices, digamos. Él cree que nadie lo ve, pero lo he visto con unos chicos más grandes del barrio. Y no son buena influencia para él ni para nadie. Pienso encararlo hoy o mañana-

-¿Se lo dirás a su madre?-pregunto Tyler.

-debería. Pero es mi hermanito y no quiero que mamá le dé de nalgadas con la cuchara de madera por culpa mía. Además, no soy un soplón-

-es entendible-dijo Tom, que lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-para empeorar las cosas, también le ayudo a Craig a buscar a su madre biológica. Sus padres creen que George le ayuda con un próyecto de Historia por eso no dicen nada. Mamá le dio cinco zapatillazos, lo cual no es frecuente, para que dijera la verdad. Pero George sigue mintiendonos-dijo Michael, algo herido.

-eso no es normal viniendo de George. Siempre ha sido muy honesto, ¿Creen que algo le este pasando?-dijo Tom, preocupado. Aunque no lo admitiera seguido, él quería a George como si fuera su hermano pequeño.

-sí, se llama adolescencia, Tom-dijo Tyler, como si fuera lógico.

-no, Ty. No es por la adolescencia. Si sigue así, mamá no será la única que le pegué-dijo Michael, serio.

-Mikey, tranquilízate. Estás alterado, pero no debes hacerle daño a tu hermanito-le dijo Juliette, acariciándole la mejilla.

-está bien-dijo Michael, soltando un suspiro.

-¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo está uno de mis pacientes favoritos?-dijo Joyce, dándole un abrazo a Tom.

-hola, tía Joyce. Que bueno verte-dijo Tom, sonriendo.

-lo mismo digo. A ver esa dentadura. Espero que no te esten saliendo antes de tiempo las muelas del juicio-dijo ella, dándole un pellizco a Tom en la mano para que chillara y abriera la boca.

-tía Joy, estoy bien-se quejo Tom, cruzándose de brazos.

-me alegro. Porque no quiero tener que ponerte frenillos-dijo Joyce, seria –aunque…quedarías más hermoso con ellos-agrego. Tom se ruborizó y sus amigos rieron.

-tía Joy, ya déjame en paz-se quejo el adolescente.

-portate bien. Y no comas demasiados dulces-dijo su dentista, dándole un beso en la sien y alejándose.

-rayos, Tom. Tienes una dentista muy guapa y ni siquiera la aprovechas-dijo Tyler.

-muy gracioso-dijo Tom, ofendido.

-deberías salir más, hombre-dijo Franklin.

-o tal vez, ustedes deberían salir menos-dijo Tom, molesto.

-hola, Tom-dijo Craig, acercándose –umh…feliz Cumpleaños-

-gracias, Craigky-dijo Tom, sonriendo. Michael lo miro como diciendo "dile algo sobre lo que te conté" o "¡Regañalo, vamos!", Mike sabía que Tom tendía a ponerse en el papel de hermano mayor muchas veces.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué hice mal?-pregunto Craig, asustado. Al ver la mirada enojada de Tom, más bien desilusionada pero Craig la detecto como de enojo.

-no. Pero un pajarito me conto…que andabas buscando información sobre tu madre biológica-dijo Thomas, agachándose a la altura del chico menor. Craig comenzo a gemir y se mordió el labio –bien, quizás unos chirlos desnudo te ayuden a "cantar" la verdad-dijo Tom, agarrandole la muñeca y comenzando a arrastrarlo a su habitación.

-¡NO, TOM! ¡ESPERA! Está bien, te digo, te digo, ya hablo, ya hablo. Déjame explicartelo, por favor-dijo Craig, intentando desesperadamente de alejarse de su "hermano mayor" enojado.

Ryan que estaba comiendo un sandwich de jamón y queso, por poco escupe todo al ver la escena. Tom amenazando a Craig por ocultar la verdad, ¡¿Qué rayos?!

-Thomas, espera. Yo también tengo la culpa de esto-dijo George, acercándose a ellos. Y Tom lo atrapo de la muñeca a él también.

-sí, estoy orgulloso de ti, por no dejar que Craig cargara por toda la culpa. Estoy muy desilusionado de ustedes dos-dijo Tom, con severidad.

Ron sintió una punzada de alegría al ver eso, Tom al fin estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía cuando lo regañaba por sus imprudencias, estaba madurando.

George y Craig sólo jadearon en respuesta.

-¿Es que acaso tengo que sacarme la zapatilla y nalguearlos a los dos?-amenazo Tom.

-nooooo-dijeron los dos, asustados.

-bien. Ahora vamos a ir a mi habitación y vamos a hablar seriamente. Voy a llamar a tu madre, George, y a tu padre, Craig. Y se van a quedar a dormir aquí. Y no quiero ni una sola quejita-sentenció Tom.

-me parece bien-acordó Ronald.

-¡NO! ¡Tom, por favor! Ella se enojara mucho. Me va a querer pegar por un mes entero-exagero George, entrando en un ataque de pánico. Su hermano rodo los ojos, pero luego suspiro…por lo menos él no sería el chivato, bueno, relativamente hablando.

-no cuando le diga que yo mismo te castigue-dijo Tom, aún sujetandolo de la muñeca.

-nooooo…Tom, no lo hagas. Por favor-suplico Craig, gimoteando.

-¡A MI HABITACIÓN, HE DICHO!-grito Tom, ya harto. Dio una zancada y les dio dos nalgadas a los dos chicos para que obedecieran sin rechistar.

George y Craig corrieron sin mirar atrás.

-¡Thomas! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles eso? No son dos críos-se quejo enseguidita Ryan.

-no me fastidies, Ryan-le gruño su primo.

-no trates a mis amigos como si fueran niños pequeños-se opuso Ryan.

-ya veo, ¿Quieres estar también en la conversación?-dijo Tom, con una sonrisa escalofriante. Ryan retrocedio dos pasos.

-no puedes conmigo-

-¿En serio te crees eso?-

No era una pregunta para responder, Ryan sabía bien que Tom no tenía ningún problema en controlarlo.

-bueeeno, bueno. Ya, tranquilos, todos, ¿Si?-dijo Derek, tratando de alivianar la situación.

-Tom, antes de que des un paso más con esto…ya sabes, me refiero a George. Necesito hablar con él y hablar con mi madre-dijo Michael, haciendo una mueca.

-eso no será necesario-dijo la Sra. Johnson, entrando acompañada del Sr. Parker.

-ma…mamá-dijo Michael, poniendose blanco como papel.

-Joyce se comunico con nosotros. Dijo que había un problemita por aquí. Y que George y Craig eran los protagonistas-dijo Desmond Parker, cruzándose de brazos.

-sobre eso…jejeje…-dijo Tom, nervioso.

-no te preocupes, Tommy. Vi todo el espectaculo, y creo que actuaste incluso mejor que Michael-dijo Rachel Johnson, calmada. Michael se puso rojo del enojo (o más bien de la envidia) pero no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

-gracias…-dijo Tom, algo vergonzoso.

-¿Los llamo a sus hijos?-pregunto Ron.

-no será necesario-dijo Rachel, viendo que George bajaba cabizbajo.

-¡CRAIG OLIVER PARKER, BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-grito Desmond, al ver que su hijo no bajaba más.

-ya voy, papá. No grites-dijo Craig, triste. Y bajo las escaleras a paso de tortuga.

-ssss…sé que probablemente esten molestos con sus hijos. Pero…umh…queríamos ofrecerles, como a todos los invitados, que durmieran esta noche…como una pijamada, aquí-dijo Ronald, intentando salvarles un poco de su dignidad a George y Craig.

-gracias por la oferta, Ron. Pero por esta vez, no-dijo Rachel, soltando un suspiro.

-pero, maaaaa…-se quejo George.

-no me des esa miradita, George Wesley Johnson, que aún estoy muy enojada contigo-lo reprendió la Sra. Johnson.

-mamá, si él no se queda, yo tampoco. Sería injusto-dijo Michael, ahora tranquilo.

-eso creo. Pero tranquilos, nos quedaremos un rato en la fiesta. No pensamos arruinarle el Cumpleaños a este caballerito-dijo Rachel, sonriéndole a Tom que rápidamente se ruborizó. Luego puso una mirada severa y miro a su hijo menor –trataremos con tu mentira en casa, George. Y sabes bien a que me refiero-

-no, mami, por favor. La cuchara no. Tu mano ya duele mucho. Por favor, todo menos la cuchara de madera-dijo George, rompiendo a llorar asustado.

-¡Perfecto, Tom! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, estúpido?! ¡¿Es que no puedes tener las manos quietas?!-le grito Ryan, corriendo a consolar a su amigo.

-Ryan-le advirtió Ronald, su sobrino le lanzó una mirada de puro odio.

-Craig-dijo Desmond, sujetandolo firmemente de la nuca.

-papito, lo siento mucho. Por favor, no me pegues-dijo Craig, con los ojos acuosos.

-el llanto no te salvara esta vez, hijo-

En ese momento, Joyce decidió intervenir por el bien de su sobrino…

-Des, sé que ha sido malo que te mintiera. Pero no lo hizo con mala intención. No seas duro con él, hermanito-le dijo, acariciandole el hombro.

-Joyce, sabes que nunca sería tan duro como papá. Jamás lo golpearía con la intención de traumarlo. Pero sabemos mejor que nadie, que Craig necesita reglas básicas como los niños pequeños-dijo Desmond, soltando un suspiro. Eso hizo que a Craig se le hirviera la sangre.

-Craig puede hablar y decidir por si solo. No hablen como si no estuviera aquí-se quejo, irritado.

-Craig va a guardar silencio si no quiere perder la puerta de su habitación y la computadora-le advirtió, sutilmente, su padre.

-no es justo-comenzo a lloriquear Craig. Pero Ryan estaba acostumbrado a que fuera el más malcriado por ser el menor de tres hijos, así que continuó consolando a George.

-la vida no siempre es justa, niño. Y si tengo que repetirte otra vez que las mentiras no están permitidas, te voy a dar de nalgadas con la colita al aire sin importar donde estemos-dijo Desmond, hablándole como si aún tuviera cinco años.

-papá…-se quejo Craig, poniéndose de todos los colores.

-papi sólo quiere lo mejor para su pequeño consentido-dijo Desmond, dándole un beso en la frente.

-paaaaaa-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Desmond, desentendido.

-no me des besos en público, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces-

-Craig, obedece a tu padre-le dijo su tía Joyce.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Podemos concentrarnos en Tom? Es su Cumpleaños-dijo Craig, intentando sacarselos de encima.

-claro. Trataremos con tu mentirilla al llegar a casa. Y no más salidas, sólo a casa de tu tía, Jane, Lizzy, Ryan, Joseph o Nick y sólo los fines de semana-dijo Desmond, moviendo el dedo índice enfrente de su muchacho.

-¿Por cuánto?-pregunto Craig, haciendo un puchero.

-seis meses-

-¡Papá! ¡Eso es demasiado!-

-¿Prefieres una azotaina al día por seis meses?-pregunto Desmond, levantando una ceja.

-no-respondio, avergonzado.

-ya está bien. Vamos a cortar el pastel-dijo Judith.

-¡PASTEEEEEEL!-grito Matthew Junior.

-algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo Tom, sonriendo.

-y es mejor que sea así, amigo mío-dijo Michael, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-umh… ¿También te castigarán a ti por…encubrir a George?-le susurro Tom a Mike.

-sí, voy a decir la verdad. No quiero que mamá le pegué solo a él-

-vaya fiesta, ¿Ah?-

-sí, lo lamento-dijo Michael, soltando un bostezo.

-me iré a dormir con el trasero calentito por tu culpa, Wolfe-dijo Craig, dándole un empujoncito pero en realidad sólo estaba jugando.

-lo siento, chaval. Te prometo que te regalaré un cojín-bromeo Tom, dándole un empujoncito juguetón a él.

-yaaa. ¡Uh! ¡Mira quién viene ahí!-

-¡Woooaaah ooooh! Ve a saludarla, casanova-dijo Michael, empujando a Tom, de manera que cayó encima de Anne.

-lo siento-dijo Thomas, avergonzado. Michael rió.

-está bien-dijo ella, incomoda y ambos se levantaron.

-que bueno que llegaste ahora-dijo Tom, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella, confundida.

-por…nada en especial-

-Tom, los gritos se oían desde la otra cuadra-mintió ella.

-¡¿En serio?!-

-no, tarado, estaba enfrente de la casa. Creo que hiciste bien en regañarlos a tus…hermanitos adoptivos, digamos. Todo el mundo necesita de reglas y límitaciones-dijo Anne, comprensiva.

-gracias, creo-dijo Tom, tímido. Ella lo beso.

-por eso es que nos casaremos algún día, ¿Verdad? Y tendremos a Thomas Junior-dijo ella, medio en broma y medio en serio.

-mientras no saque mis ojos saltones-dijo él, siguiendole el juego.

-te amo-

-yo más-

-¡Ay, niños!-grito Lewis, molesto.

-jajaja-rieron la pareja joven.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Tom, ahora preocupado.

-Tommy, tranquilo. Todo está bien. Todo se enmendara y si alguien intenta arruinarlo…tendré que ponerme a brillar y en persona, darle una lección-dijo Anne, sonriendo.

-me encanta cuando brillas-dijo Tom, a punto de besarla.

-pues tú no te quedas atrás…-

-¿Tengo que ver esta parte?-pregunto Ryan, con cara de asco.

-anda a molestar a alguien más, mocosuelo-dijo Tom, riendo y alejándolo de una nalgadita.

-¡Ouch! Sólo te lo perdono porque es tu Cumpleaños, sabandija-dijo Ryan y salió corriendo.

-que ocurrencia de niños-dijo Anne, besando a su "príncipe azul".

-ni hablar-

-esa camisa esta hermosa-comento AJ, sonriendo.

-y ese suéter más-dijo Tom, sonriendo también.

-¿Podemos cortar el pastel?-pregunto Nick, poniendose en medio de ellos y haciendo mohínes.

-claro, vamos, campeón-dijo Tom, alborotándole el pelo a su primito.

Luego del pastel, Tom abrió sus regalos. En su mayoría eran ropa, colonias o perfumes. También había algunas pelotas y libros. Y algunos también le regalaron dinero. Y su padre le prometió que cuando tuviera tiempo, lo llevaría a elegir un auto propio.

Bueno, fue un buen Cumpleaños después de todo…


	16. Así son los adolescentes

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal, si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 16: Así son los adolescentes**

 **Narradora:**

Había llegado ya el 1 de Agosto. Las clases escolares se acercaban.

Los tíos y primos segundos de Ryan y Tom habían vuelto a Boston o a sus respectivas ciudades. Y hoy se iban a ir los abuelos.

Ryan estaba triste por eso, pero más triste lo ponía que llegara la noche. Su tío el día anterior se había cansado de que Ryan le mintiera, sí, sabía que le mentía respecto a que seguía con el trasero rojo. Y lo encerro en el baño y le bajo la ropa. Entre lágrimas, Ryan le confeso que hace como una semana que tenía el trasero pálido. Eso fue todo, Ronald sentencio que luego de que los abuelos de Ryan se fueran, a la noche, le calentaría y "colorearía" la cola.

Aunque no lo crean, en esas últimas semanas Ryan no se había metido en un solo problema. Y ahora su tío lo azotaría no solamente para que entendiera que intentar suicidarse era algo serio, sino también por mentiroso.

Pero… ¿Quién lo puede culpar? Él no iba a "pedir" que su tío le diera nalgadas.

-Ryan, hijo, portate bien, ¿Si?-le dijo Derek, dándole un beso en la frente.

-sí, abuelito-le dijo Ryan, soltando un suspiro.

-tú también, Thomas-

-sí, abuelo-dijo Tom, rodando los ojos.

-los amamos-dijo Judith, dándoles a sus nietos un beso en la mejilla y luego una barra de chocolate.

-pero, mamá, todavía no almorzaron-se quejo Ronald.

-déjalos, son niños-dijo Judith, resoplando.

-gracias, Bubbie. Los vamos a extrañar-dijo Ryan, haciendo media sonrisa.

-y nosotros a ustedes-dijo Derek, algo tristón.

Se dieron un abrazo familiar, se volvieron a despedir y sus abuelos se fueron.

Tom hacia ruido al masticar el chocolate, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto. Ryan, en el asiento trasero, se hundia en la música que estaba escuchando con su MP3.

-Ry, ¿Puedes escucharme un minuto?-le pregunto Ronald, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor. Sabía que su sobrino estaba escuchando música triste porque así se sentía, triste por no ver a sus abuelos en una buena temporada y triste porque él lo iba a castigar.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto, no muy amablemente, quitándose los auriculares.

-no te hagas el rudo conmigo, jovencito-

-¡Jm!-

-Ryan, sé que estas enojado pero…-quiso intentar explicarle su tío, Ryan le lanzo una mirada de puro odio y se volvió a poner los auriculares –está bien, hablaremos en casa-

-no le prestes atención, papá. Le encanta llamar la atención-dijo Tom, Ryan le dio una patada a su asiento.

Más tarde, en la casa de los Wolfe…

-Ryan, hijo, mírame…no, no llores. Mi vida, no llores-le dijo Ronald, dolido al ver que su sobrino/hijo tenía los ojos llorosos.

-estás enojado conmigo. Me vas a pegar fuerte. Eres malo-dijo Ryan, con un nudo en la garganta.

-no estoy enojado. Ni soy malo. Sí, te voy a pegar. Pero no te haré daño…bueno, bueno, un poquito sí. Pero nada que en unos días no se te cure por completo-

-no quiero-

Ryan se acurruco en el pecho de Ron.

-ya sé que no. Chico, me lo has dejado claro demasiadas veces. Lo hago porque te amo, hijito. Y no quiero verte muerto, ¿Entiendes eso?-

-siiii-lloro con más fuerza.

-ya perdí a tu padre, a tu madre, a tu hermana,…y no planeo perderte a ti también-

-perdón, tíito. Por favor, no me castigues-

-Ryan, sabes que te voy a castigar, te guste o no te guste-

-ya sé, y no quiero-dijo Ryan, llorando con más fuerza.

-tesorito, tranquilo. Sí, papi te va a dar unos cuantos azotes. Pero luego los dos nos sentiremos mejor, ¿Ok?-

-no-dijo Ryan, negando con la cabeza.

-¿No?-

-no me sentiré mejor, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta mejor si me pegas?-

-está bien. Pero luego todo estara bien…-

-mentira. Porque cuando mi traserito vuelva a estar blanco, me lo volverás a poner como tomate-

Ronald tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse de la declaración tan infantil.

-bueno, por lo menos ya sabes que esperar-

-malo-le dijo Ryan, cariñoso.

-mi niñito-dijo Ronald, dándole un beso en la sien –hijito, tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Me vas a castigar ahora mismo?-pregunto Ryan, angustiado.

-no, esperaré hasta la noche antes de que te vayas a la cama. Es sobre tus amigos. Hable con sus padres y decidimos que vendrían a hacerte compañía un rato y se quedarán a cenar-dijo Ron, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿En serio?-dijo Ryan, feliz.

-sí, ellos y sus padres. Con lo que se mandaron George y Craig, sus padres no los van a dejar solos ni a sol ni a sombra-

-está bien, entiendo. Me parece bien. Aunque necesitaremos una mesa más grande…-

Ron rió.

-sí, es por eso que iremos al quincho-

-pero, papi, aún no esta terminado-dijo Ryan, pensativo.

-¿Quién dice?-

-¿En serio lo terminaste junto al abuelo?-pregunto Ryan, entusiasmado.

-sí, era una sorpresa-dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-¡Genial! ¿Oíste eso, Tom?-

-sí, lo oí, enano. Pero no podemos verlo hasta la cena-dijo Thomas, riendo.

-sí-dijo Ryan, rodando los ojos.

Y más tarde, llegaron George, Michael, Craig, Nick, Jane, Lizzy y sus familias. De seguro eran más de 10 personas.

-esto parece una fiesta, _man_ -le dijo Michael a Tom.

-sí, como una…fiesta de bienvenida para las clases escolares-dijo Tom, divertido.

-hola, chiquitín-dijo Zack, el hermano mayor de Craig, revolviéndole el cabello a Ryan.

-hola, Zack. ¿Qué tal la universidad?-dijo Ryan, sonriendo.

-mucho mucho estudio y poco tiempo libre. Pero sigo viviendo con mi familia, y eso es lo que me encanta-admitió el muchacho de 19 años.

-¿Aunque tu padre te dé azotes?-pregunto Ryan, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-sí, aunque papá me dé de nalgadas. Pero Craig se mete en más problemas que yo-dijo Zack, tomando su vaso de jugo de frutas.

-¿Hablando de mí a mis espaldas, Zack?-pregunto Craig, ofendido. Mientras se les acercaba.

-sólo un poco. Sólo la verdad-dijo su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros.

-ya-

-Craig, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Zack, quitándole de la mano el vaso.

-¡Damélo, es mío!-se quejo Craig, molesto.

-¡Es cerveza, Craig!-grito Zack, enojado, luego de olfatear el contenido del vaso.

-no grites, papá te puede escuchar…-dijo Craig, en voz baja.

-ya es tarde, hijo-dijo Desmond, sujetándolo del brazo.

-papá, por favor, aquí no-chillo Craig, al ver que su padre lo comenzaba a arrastrar al sillón de seguro para nalguearlo bien.

-okey. Ron, ¿Puedo usar el baño un momento?-pregunto el Sr. Parker.

-claro, está por allá-dijo Ronald, señalando el baño.

-vamos, Craig, no te resistas-le dijo Desmond a su hijo que ya comenzaba a berrear.

-tome, no debería estar tomando esto. Papá ni siquiera me deja tomar a mí, y soy mayor de edad-le dijo Zack, dándole el vaso con cerveza a Ron.

-está bien, entiendo. De haber sido Ryan, le hubiera dado un buen correctivo con la cola al aire sin importar que ustedes estuvieran aquí-admitió Ronald, tirando al lavabo la cerveza.

-papá…-se quejo Ryan, ruborizándose.

Y al cabo de unos segundos, se escucho lo que eran nalgadas en el trasero desnudo y los lloriqueos de Craig. Ryan se retorció en el lugar.

Luego salió Desmond con Craig de la oreja, todo lloroso, y lo mando a pedirle disculpas a Ronald.

-perdón, Sr. Wolfe, no quise meterlo en problemas-dijo el chico, agachando la cabeza. Ron sonrió y le limpio las lágrimas con cariño.

-está bien, Craig. Sólo no vuelvas a meterte en más problemas, no creo que tu trasero lo soporte-le dijo Ronald, con suavidad. Craig se ruborizo mucho.

-tienes todo mi permiso de hacerle sonar el poto si se porta mal, Ron-dijo Desmond, causando que Craig se ruborizara más.

-está bien, Des. Craig es un chico inteligente, creo que puede intentar hacer las cosas bien-dijo Ron, dándole una palmadita en la espalda al adolescente.

-gracias…-dijo Craig, sonriendo.

-hey, paps-dijo Joseph, porque sabía que en el fondo a Ronald le gustaba que le dijeran así los amigos de sus hijos.

-¿Sí, Jo?-le pregunto Ron, con una sonrisa feliz.

-quizás podríamos quedarnos a dormir. Como una pijamada-propuso el chico de lentes.

-me parece…umh…buena idea, si todos están de acuerdo-dijo Ronald, mirando a los padres.

-por mí, está bien. Pero ya sabes, si Craig se mete en problemas, le puedes pegar hasta con el cepillo del baño-dijo Desmond, serio. Craig agacho la cabeza.

-por mí está bien. Michael y George se pueden quedar, y si se portan mal…sabes que confió en ti como si fueras su padre para ponerles orden-dijo Rachel. Ronald sonrió al ver como se les ilumino la cara a los dos chicos ante la última frase.

-me parece bien. Jo seguro que se porta bien-dijo Bartholomew "Bart" Green, el padre de Joseph. Su hijo se ruborizó al instante.

-Nick puede quedarse, pero si se porta mal…ya sabes que puedes castigarlo-dijo Alfred, erizándole el pelo a su niño.

-papá-se quejo Nick, colorado.

-Jane puede quedarse, mientras no se pasa de la raya con Craig-dijo Caitlin "Kate" Akers, la madre de Jane.

-mamá-se quejo Jane, molesta.

-Beth puede quedarse, seguro que se porta bien-dijo Edgar "Ed" Lopéz, el padre de Lizzy.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-gritaron los chicos, alegres.

-genial, entonces…iré a preparar las habitaciones-dijo Ronald, soltando un suspiro.

-tranquilo, luego te ayudamos-dijo Rachel, sonriendo.

-gracias-dijo Ron, y en serio que se los agradecía.

Más tarde, cuándo todos los chicos estaban con sus pijamas, pantuflas, peluches y demás…

-ahí viene paps, escondamos todo-dijo Jane, y escondieron los líquidos y los vasos con sus amigos.

-Ryan, ven a mi dormitorio un momento-ordeno Ronald, terminando de subir las escaleras.

-ya voy, papá-dijo Ryan, haciendo una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué te mandaste ahora?-le reprocho Joseph.

-nada, Jo, en serio-

-no me mientas, Ryan. Hace muchos años que nos conocemos-dijo su amigo, moviendo el dedo índice enfrente de la nariz del pequeño Wolfe.

-es sólo que se intento…ya sabes, y su tío le calienta las asentaderas para que no se le olvide el dolor por el que lo hizo o iba a hacer pasar-explico Lizzy.

-¡RYAN! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas contarmelo?!-grito Joseph, sacudiendolo.

-Joseph, tranquilo. Sí, es algo así. Luego te digo… ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-grito Ryan, cuando Joseph le bajo el pantalón del pijama y le dio una recia nalgada.

-por ocultarme las cosas. Tenemos una relación de hermanos y lo sabes. Y yo soy el mayor-dijo Joseph, con arrogancia. Mientras le subía el pantalón.

-sí, cómo no-dijo George, con sarcasmo. Pero una sola mirada de Joseph lo hizo callar.

-callense. Ryan, ve de una buena vez-dijo Nick, que estaba abrazando su tigre de peluche.

-iagh-dijo Ryan, cuando vio a Jane y a Craig besándose otra vez.

-¡Ryan, no hagas esperar a tu padre!-le grito Joseph, echándolo de la habitación de un empujón.

-Ryan-dijo Ronald, serio. Y cruzándose de brazos apenas entro su "hijo" en la habitación.

Ryan comenzo a jadear y a gemir.

-papi, pero yo no quiero. No lo hagas-

-Ryan, ya lo hablamos. Ven aquí-dijo Ronald, tumbándolo en su regazo.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!-grito Ryan, frenéticamente. Cuando su padre le bajo el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer.

-Ryan John, por ningún motivo intentes subirte la ropa. Y no me des puñetazos, pellizcones, mordidas, manotazos o patadas. Porque estas nalgadas te las ganaste a pulso, _mihijito_ -dijo Ronald, sujetándolo bien.

Apenas sintió el primer azote, Ryan comenzo a llorar como si lo estuvieran desollando vivo. Sus amigos se preocuparon, pero sabían que lo que había hecho era serio y que merecía, por así decirlo, el castigo…o más bien, _los_ castigos.

Tom bostezo y siguió leyendo su libro al mismo tiempo que revisaba el celular por si le habían llegado nuevos mensajes de su novia Anne.

-Ry, es una batalla perdida. Deja de resistirte-le dijo, a través de la pared.

Ryan lloró con más fuerza y dejo de luchar para que su padre no lo nalgueara. Quería que lo hiciera o no lo hiciera, pero que de una buena vez terminara de azotarlo.

-ya paso, mi dulce. Shhhhh...respira. Ya termine. Calma, Ry, hijo. Papi está aquí, papi te cuida-le dijo Ronald, cuando termino. Mientras le subía la ropa y lo mecía en sus brazos como cuando Ryan era bebé.

Cuando el llanto ceso, Ryan miro a su tío y sonrió. Era cierto, ahora se sentía mejor.

-ahora, ¿Qué hay después de una tunda tan durita como esa?-le pregunto Ron, con simpatía.

-me da miedo preguntar-dijo Ryan, miedoso.

-siempre hay dos cosas después de una azotaina tan severa. Bueno, eso será desde ahora en más-

-¿Más azotes?-le pregunto Ryan, asustado.

-no. Un caramelo…-dijo Ron, sacando un caramelo de menta de su mesa de luz y ofreciéndoselo a Ryan –…y un beso-agrego y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ryan sonrió y se comió gustoso el caramelo.

Ronald sonrió dulcemente y dejo que su retoñito fuera con sus amigos.

-bien. Ya esta, ahora, ¿Quién quiere probarlo?-pregunto Lizzy, girandose con un vaso en la mano.

-no sé, ¿Qué tal tu hermanito Liam?-pregunto Craig, con ganas de pelea.

-mejor se lo hago tragar a tu novia, ¿Te parece, _pelotudo_?-dijo Lizzy, ofendida.

-tranquila, _amiga_ , ¿Usas ese lenguaje en casa?-dijo Ryan, que le había entendido a Lizzy a diferencia de sus amigos.

-sólo a veces. Soy un cuarto de méxicana y un cuarto de argentina-dijo ella, haciendo una ademán de "ya que" con la mano.

-¿Y…un medio de puta?-pregunto Craig, su novia le dio una colleja –auuuchy, lo siento-

-parece que Ryan no es el único que merece una buena paliza-dijo Jane, molesta. Ryan se ruborizó.

-¿Tan obvio fui?-pregunto, sobandose el trasero.

-Ryan, tus gritos de seguro se oyeron desde el espacio exterior-exagero George.

-tranquilo, tontito, todos hemos pasado por eso-dijo Joseph, restándole importancia para que Ryan se sintiera cómodo.

-¿Incluso tú, hijo único?-dijo Ryan, sentándose en un colchón y mirando a Joseph.

-sí, incluso yo-dijo Joseph, haciendo un mohín.

-vamos, ¿Quién quiere? ¿Nadie? Vamos, Nick, ¿Tú quieres?-pregunto Lizzy.

-está bien-dijo Nick, resoplando y bebió un sorbo -¡Puaj! Tiene algo alcohólico-

-sí, ¿Adivina qué es?-

-¿Coñac, Whisky?-pregunto Nick, pensativo.

-nah, es sidra de manzana…con alcohol-dijo Lizzy, riendo.

-¿Y de dónde la sacaste?-pregunto Ryan, alarmado.

-tranquilo, sólo era un poquitito-

-espero que sea así. Porque si paps nos atrapa, se quitará la pantufla y nos zurrara a todos-dijo Craig, cubriendose el trasero.

La última azotaina que le había dado su padre todavía le dolía, y si las nalgadas de su papi le dolían…no podía imaginarse cuanto dolían las nalgadas de "papi Ron", y lo aterraba más al oír como gritaba Ryan del dolor en la otra habitación hace unos minutos.

-yo quiero probar el cepillo del baño-dijo George, todos lo quedaron mirando -¡Chicos, era broma!-

-¿Niños, qué hacen ahí adentro?-pregunto Ron, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-esconde eso, esconde eso-le susurro Ryan a Lizzy. Todos los chicos escondieron las cosas.

-nada, paps, nada-dijo George, moviendo intranquilo los pies.

-¿Acaso debo nalguearlos a todos para que se comporten?-dijo Ronald, entrando enojado y sacando de atrás de la mesa del televisor los vasos y todo lo demás.

-lo siento-dijeron los adolescentes, avergonzados.

-consideren eso, mi última advertencia, niños. Si vuelven a hacerlo, voy a ponerlos sobre mis rodillas por turnos y les voy a dejar el trasero bien rojito-dijo Ronald, saliendo del cuarto.

Los chicos se miraron, nerviosos.

" _Así son los adolescentes. Paciencia, Ron_ " Penso el adulto de la casa.

Al final, todos decidieron ir a dormir y dejar el tema.


	17. Una nueva aventura

**Capítulo 17: Una nueva aventura**

 **Narradora:**

Era un día soleado, un 3 de Agosto de 1994, en Miami, Florida, Estados Unidos.

En la casa de los Wolfe, alguien tocó el timbre.

Ryan y Tom soltaron un resoplido, hastíos. Había sido su primer día de clases escolares y sólo querían descansar un poco…bueno, descansar a su manera, jugando a los videojuegos.

-no se preocupen, yo atiendo-dijo Ron, sonriendo. Ellos le agradecieron y siguieron en su jueguito.

Y cuando Ronald abrió la puerta, se quedo boquiabierto.

¡Era Rebecca Stray! ¡Su exnovia! ¡LA MADRE DE TOM!

-hola, Ronny-le dijo, sonriente. Por un momento, Ron se quedo embobado con sus ojos color azul intenso.

-ho…hola, Becky-dijo, intentando disimular su sorpresa.

-sé que probablemente sigas enfadado conmigo por lo del bebé. Pero es por ustede dos que he vuelto a buscarlos. No me case, no he tenido una sola cita en años, siendote sincera. Esperaba el momento indicado para volver con ustedes. Y que fueramos una familia de nuevo, una familia de verdad-le dijo ella, con dolor y alegría a la vez en sus palabras.

-no sé si esto se pueda, Rebecca…-le dijo Ronald, con sequedad.

-papá, ¿Quién es?-pregunto Ryan, extrañado por el tono frío de su tío.

-¿Tienes un niño más? ¿Te…te casaste?-le pregunto Rebecca, dolida. Porque había oído la voz de Thomas un día, mientras él la buscaba en su trabajo pero no logro hayarla.

-no, es mi sobrino. Pero lo he críado-dijo Ron, suavizando su tono de voz.

-papá, dejate de rodeos. ¿Quién…? ¡Dioses!-exclamo Thomas, cuando vio a su madre biológica.

-hola, hijito-le dijo ella, con dulzura. Ron se puso enfrente de su retoñito, protectoramente.

-aléjate, Rebecca-le dijo, amenazante.

-¡Es mi hijo, Ronald!-le grito ella, enojadísima.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde que lo abandonaste o desde que decidiste volver a buscarlo?-le espeto el pelicastaño, furioso.

-¡Desde incluso antes de que naciera! ¡TÚ NO FUISTE EL QUE LO LLEVO NUEVE MESES DENTRO DEL VIENTRE!-le grito Rebecca, más enfurecida por la incomprensión de su exnovio.

-yo lo críe. Tú preferiste dejarlo conmigo antes de oír sus primeros lloriqueos-

-papá…-dijo Ryan, que había oído todo. Mientras se acercaba asustado.

-¡Padre, basta!-le grito Thomas, frustrado. Había escuchado que Ron le decía así a Derek cuando quería que le prestara atención.

Ronald lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tú tienes que ver en esto, jovencito?-le pregunto, molesto.

-algo, quizás…-dijo Tom, nervioso.

-¿Quizás? ¡¿Robar uno de mis viejos documentos de identidad?!-

-así son las cosas en el mundo de un adolescente. Además, todo eso ya lo sabes… ¿O no? Impones tus reglas pero no tuviste que seguirlas cuando tenías mi edad. ¿Por eso no me dijiste que mis abuelos no aprobabán tu relación con mamá?-le reprocho el hijo al padre.

-no quería que tuvieras una vida parecida. Porque encontré algo mejor…mis dos pasiones, ser policía y ser padre-le explico Ronald, con tranquilidad.

-¡Oh, que conmovedor! Si sigues así me vas a hacer llorar-dijo Rebecca, burlona.

-veo que nunca cambiaras-le gruño su exnovio.

-pues nos encontramos de nuevo. Igual que en los viejos tiempos. Antes de que decidieras escuchar a tus padres…y romper conmigo-le espeto ella.

-dice que la abandonaste-le recrimino Tom a Ron. Ya que ella le había enviado una carta, por medio de su secretaria, en dónde mencionaba que Ronald la había abandonado primero antes de que tuviera a Tom, que en parte era mentira.

-cuándo obedecí a tus abuelos, supongo...que tu madre se puso celosa-le intento aclarar Ronald.

-¡Te marchaste!-le grito Rebecca, con bronca.

-¡Es que era una mala decisión seguir contigo!-le grito Ronald, con la misma bronca.

-¡Tomaste una decisión! Ahora le toca a él decidir. Vamos, hijo-le dijo Rebecca a Tom en el oído, haciendo referencia a que se fuera a vivir con ella.

-no sabes cómo es en realidad, hijo. Te quedarás conmigo-le ordeno Ronald, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándolo.

-¿Lo escuchaste? Otra vez está diciendo que hacer-le dijo Rebecca. Porque cuando Tom le envió su primera carta, en una parte decía que Ronald vivía diciéndole que hacer y que no.

-no perteneces a ese lugar-dijo Ronald, refiriendose al barrio y departamento donde vivía Rebecca.

-te llevará a una vida encerrado entre paredes, estudios y trabajos. Yo te ofrezco la libertad-lo intento manipular la mujer.

El adolescente comenzó a "achicarse" entre sus dos padres.

-Tom-dijo Ryan.

-Tom-dijo Ronald.

-Tom-dijo Rebecca.

-toma una decisión, hijo-insistió la señora.

-¡Él no decide nada! Yo sé lo que le conviene-salto Ronald, poniéndose enfrente de su hijo nuevamente.

-¡NOOO! ¡Sabés lo que a ti te conviene!-le grito Thomas, saliendo de atrás de él. Eso lo dejo Shockeado a su padre –pues no soy como tú, papá. Yo no la abandonaré-aseguro Tom, poniéndose al lado de su madre y sacando pecho.

-¡Jajá! Así se habla-dijo Rebecca, con arrogancia.

Ryan suspiro, triste.

-¿No hay otra manera de…solucionarlo?-dijo Ronald, intranquilo.

-sí, Tommy. No hagas esto, por favor, hermano, por favor-le suplico Ryan.

-yo…-dijo Tom, herido como con puñales.

-hay otra forma. Pero todos tienen que estar de acuerdo-dijo Rebecca, cediendo.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron los chicos, al mismo tiempo.

-puedo venir a vivir con ustedes-propuso ella, haciendo una mueca.

-eso sería…-dijo Ronald, dispuesto a objetar algo malo.

-eso sería genial, mamá-dijo Tom, con el rostro iluminado de felicidad.

-sí, estaría bien por mí-dijo Ryan, alegre.

Ronald suspiro.

-vamos, cariño, no seas terco. Quizás hasta podamos casarnos más adelante-dijo Rebecca y ambos se abrazaron.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Podrían?-pregunto Thomas, entusiasmado.

-claro, cualquier cosa para mis dos hijos favoritos-dijo Ronald, alborotándoles el cabello a sus niños.

-pero papá, somos tus únicos hijos-dijo Ryan, riendo.

-con más razón-dijo Ron, divertido.

-esto es una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido en la vida-aseguro Thomas.

-los ayudaré en lo que sea. Seré una buena madre, lo prometo-dijo Rebecca, sonriendo y con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

-mami, no llores-dijo Tom, afligido.

-no es nada, Tommy. Es sólo que me tocaste el corazón-dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

-entonces hice algo bueno-dijo el joven, convencido.

-espero que no te molesten los pelos de perro y gato encima de las cosas…, Becky-dijo Ronald.

-por supuesto que no. Si traje a mi cachorrita Sarah y a mi gatito Nilo. Ya empaqué todo, me fui de ese asqueroso departamento-dijo Rebecca, con una radiante sonrisa.

-eso es genial-dijeron Ryan y Tom, dando un brinco.

-sí, andando, ayudemos a su…madre a acomodarse en su nuevo hogar-dijo Ronald.

-es tan hermoso cuando dices "hogar"-comento Rebecca, enternecida. Ronald se sonrojo y ella le dio un beso en los labios.

Volvieron a ser adolescentes por unos minutos. Luego se separaron y se miraron nerviosos.

-eso fue dulce-dijo Tom, sonriendo.

-cursi, querrás decir-dijo Ryan, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-ya está bien-dijo Rebecca, riendo.

Y fueron a bajar las cosas de "mamá Becky" del auto.

Unas horas más tarde, tuvieron una hermosa cena familiar.

Al fin, Tom tenía a sus dos padres. Y Ryan a sus tíos juntos.

Y Charly y Blacky se habían llevado genial con Sarah y Nilo.

Y a decir verdad, Ronald y Rebecca aún seguían muy enamorados uno del otro. Ambos hacían un gran esfuerzo por demostrar amor, por ellos y por los niños.

La humilde casa de los Wolfe ahora parecía una especie de templo, palacio o castillo. Cómo si de una gran familia de la realeza se tratara.

Era como si el mundo hubiera tomado un giro inesperado y para bien.

 _Hogar, dulce hogar…_

 _Nada podía fallar ahora…_

 _La aventura estaba iniciando…_

 _Otra nueva y hermosa aventura…_


	18. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 18: ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?**

 **Narradora:**

Era un soleado sábado en la hermosa ciudad de Miami.

-Thomas, vamos, despierta-insistió Rebecca.

Hace ya una semana que se había mudado con los Wolfe y ahora era toda una madre.

Dentro de un mes se casaría con Ronald. Y más de uno estaba contento al respecto.

-diez minutitos más, mamá-se quejo Tom, soñoliento.

-eso dijiste hace diez minutos. Vamos, hijo-dijo su madre.

-pero maaa, hoy es sábado y son las nueve de la mañana-dijo Tom, abriendo un ojo para ver el calendario y el reloj de su mesita de luz.

-pues hay muchas cosas que hacer en la casa-

-siempre hay cosas que hacer en esta maldita casa-protesto el adolescente, luego detecto la cara dolida de su madre –lo siento, quise decir, siempre hay algo más que hacer en esta bendita casa-

-andando, Thomas Ronald, levántate y vistete. Que hoy tu padre nos llevara al parque-le ordeno Rebecca.

-¿Cómo un día de campo?-

-sí, algo así-

-eso suena genial-dijo el chico, levántandose de la cama de un salto.

-jajá. Está bien. Sólo trata de mantenerte fuera de problemas-dijo su madre, saliendo de la habitación. Todavía tenía que lidiar con Ryan.

-mami, ya déjame-se quejaba Ryan, pataleando sobre la cama. Se había quedado despierto hasta tarde, chateando con una chica por la computadora.

-arriba, Ryan. No sé que hiciste tanto tiempo en esa maquinita anoche. Pero sea lo que sea, apenas llegue tu padre se lo diré…y Ryan, él no estará nada contento-

-pero si él ya lo sabe-balbuceo Ryan, enojado.

-noup. Se fue a dormir luego de la cena. Y creyó que tú y tu hermano también. Si no te apagaba la computadora, seguías ticki ticki con ese teclado-

-¡Mierda, mamá! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-le grito Ryan, irritado.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Ryan John!-exclamo Rebecca, enojada. Lo agarro, lo tumbo sobre sus piernas y le bajo el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer de un tirón.

-¡MAMÁ, NO! ¡Ya déjame!-chillo Ryan, frustrado.

-mira nada más. Todavía tienes el trasero como tomate de la nalguiza que te dio ayer tu padre por ingrato-le dijo Rebecca, burlona.

-y todavía me duele, mala. No es justo. Ya aprendí mi lección. No volveré a intentar suicidarme-dijo Ryan, cruzándose de brazos.

-eso espero. Pero tu padre cree que necesitas que te refuerce bien la lección. Y en mi opinión, tiene mucha razón-

-¡Eres Psiquiatra! ¡Se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado!-

-te autoinfringiste dolor, Ryan. Está vez no estoy de tu parte. En mi trabajo seré Psiquiatra, pero en casa sólo soy mamá. Y ser tu madre es más importante que mi profesión, hijito. Te guste o no, mereces el castigo que te esta dando Ronald-

-¡Eso es tan…! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Acaso también les aconsejas a los padres de tus pacientes que les peguen a sus hijos?!-grito Ryan, enojado pero más consigo mismo.

-claro que no, Ry. Eso no es asunto mío. Los padres o tutores pueden disciplinar a sus niños como más les parezca bien-

-¡Ja! Sí, ya lo noté-exclamo Ryan, con sarcasmo.

Cuando Thomas y Ryan se enteraron que Rebecca, al igual que Ronald, creía en las nalgadas como método de correctivo, ninguno de los chicos hizo una danza de alegría. Eso sólo significaba una cosa…su madre les rostizaría el trasero más de una vez por semana.

- _ ***¡PLAFFF, PLAFF, PLAFF!***_ ¡A mí no me faltes el respeto, chiquillo grosero!-

-¡Aaayy! ¡Oblígame!-le espeto Ryan, embroncado.

- _ ***¡PLAFFFFF, PLAFFFFF!***_ Claro, Ryan. Podemos estar aquí hasta que llegue tu padre-

-¡NOOOOO! ¡No lo decía en serio! ¡Mamita, para que me estás matando!-grito Ryan, en pánico ciego.

- _ ***¡PLAFFF, PLAFF!***_ Más te vale. Ahora comportate. Vistete y baja a desayunar-le ordeno, subiéndole la ropa. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo puso de pie.

Ryan se sobo el trasero pero se esforzó por no llorar. Aunque esas nalgadas más las que ya le había dado Ron anteriormente, probablemente ya lo ponían "a tono".

Justo llego Ronald y vio a Tom desayunando.

-buen día, hijito-le dijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza -¿Y tu mamá y tu hermano?-

-arriba. Ryan creo que fue irrespetuoso de nuevo…y ya sabes como es mamá. Le calento el trasero de inmediato-respondió Tom, entre risas.

-sí, rayos…esa mujer tiene carácter-

-te gusta eso en una mujer, ¿A qué no?-

-Thomas…-le advirtió su padre.

-¿Qué? Si a mí me gusta cuando Anne se pone ruda-

-picarón-dijo Ronald, riendo y tocándole la punta de la nariz.

En eso, baja Rebecca con una linda blusa violeta, un pantalón vaquero celeste, unas zapatillas negras y blancas y unos calcetines grises con rayas que le quedaban a juego con el calzado.

-buen día, amor-dijo Ronald, sonriendo con ternura.

-buen día, cariño-le dijo Rebecca, afectuosa. Y dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-estás usando la blusa que te compre-apreció él.

-sí, ¿Crees que el pantalón me hace ver gorda?-

-claro que no, mi vida-

-*coff coff*-tosió Ryan, molesto.

-oh, buen día, hijito-le dijo Ron, haciendo media sonrisa.

-esto de ponerse cursis en medio del comedor…como que no va, papá y mamá. Sean más prudentes. Es una falta de respeto-dijo Ryan, haciéndose el mayorcito.

-lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Rebecca, con ironía.

-sí, yo igual. Pero mejor espera sentado en una silla a que la opinión de mi mocoso malcriado me llame la atención-dijo ronald, con cierta arrogancia.

-¡Jooo!-se quejo Ryan, sentándose en su silla. Apreto los dientes para no soltar un grito de dolor cuando su cola toco el asiento de madera.

-¿Sabes, Becky? Ryan es muy bocón a veces. Tenle paciencia-comento Ronald, sentándose junto a su familia para desayunar.

-intento, Ronny, en serio que sí. Pero se parece tanto a su…padre biológico-dijo Rebecca y se mordió el labio.

-¡Mi padre no era bocón!-le rugió Ryan, enojadísimo.

-hijo, basta. Tu padre Robert sí que era muy bocón a tu edad. No le levantes la voz a una mujer… ¡Y mucho menos si esa mujer es tu madre!-lo corrigió Ron.

-¡ESA RAMERA NO ES MI MADRE!-

-¡Ryan!-ahora era Tom el sorprendido.

-¡Termina de desayunar y te vas a tu habitación y te quedas un buen rato en el rincón para reflexionar sobre como debes tratar a tus mayores!-le ordeno Ronald, perdiendo los estribos.

-te ahorraré las molestías. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer-dijo Ryan, empujando el plato.

-Ry, el desayuno es la parte más importante del día-dijo Rebecca.

-¡DÉJAME SOLO! ¡No has hecho más que llegar a nuestro hogar y cambiar todo! ¡TE ODIO!-grito Ryan, corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-esto ya es el colmo-exclamo Ronald, levántandose de la silla.

-amor, espera-le dijo Rebecca, tomándolo de un brazo.

-Becky, te falto demasiado el respeto. Voy a darle una buena tunda-gruño Ronald.

-estás enojado. Pero no es sólo con él. Es con tus compañeros del trabajo-le dijo Rebecca porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Ron relajo el rostro un poco.

-papá, quizás deberías…-dijo Tom, algo asustado.

-¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO LOS ADULTOS, THOMAS! ¡Y cuando los adultos hablan, los niños se CALLÁN!-le rugió su padre.

-sí, papi-dijo Tom, poniendo carita de perro maltratado y agachando la cabeza.

Rebecca pretendió exterminar con la mirada a su futuro esposo.

-Tommy, lo lamento tanto, cielo. No quise decirte eso. Es que estoy enojado con tu tío Alfred porque me desobedeció en cuanto a un caso muy importante. Y llego aquí y Ryan es insensatamente insolente con tu madre. Estoy enojado, sí. Pero no contigo, mi pequeñito. No debería de haberte gritado, porque no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Me perdonas?-le pregunto Ron, afligido y levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara mejor.

-sí, papito-le dijo Tom, sonriente y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-ahora, dejenme tratar con Ryan. Tranquilos, no le pegaré-dijo Ronald, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Y cómo te fue con Alfred? Espero que no hayas sido muy duro con él-dijo Rebecca, algo pálida. Porque conociendo a Ronald…Alfred de seguro se había llevado unos nalgazos y no importo en lo más mínimo que no fuera familiar. Ronald era su líder en parte y se lo tomaba muy en serio.

-pues…-

-Ron, ¿Le hiciste daño a Alfy?-dijo Rebecca, enfadada, porque quería mucho a Alfred…como si fuera su hermanito.

-nooo…bueno, sí-dijo Ronald, agachando la cabeza.

-¡RONALD DESMOND!-grito la dulce Becky, ahora como una fiera.

-seré honesto contigo, amorcito. La azotaina que le di sí que le dolió y quizás le haya dejado algunas marcas con la mano. Pero nada que en un par de días no se vaya. Sabes que jamás lo lastimaría como para traumarlo o hacerlo sentirse humillado. Eso sería abuso. Y nadie en esta familia esta de acuerdo con el abuso…-explico Ron, nervioso.

-¿Ni siquiera tu abuelo?-dijo Rebecca, alzando una ceja porque sabía que Jacob había sido realmente duro con Derek e incluso con Ronald y Robert porque "venía de otra época" y creía que eso lo justificaba. Él sí que daba palizas de las de verdad.

-me refería a la que vive bajo este techo, cielito-

-sabes que te amo-

-yo más-

-no, yo más…-

- _por favor…_ -dijo Tom, en español.

-¿Qué pasa, campeón? Si tu novia y tú pelean igual-dijo Ron, riendo y mirando a su hijo.

-sí, pero ustedes son tan…olvídalo. Me voy a duchar-dijo Tom, dándose por vencido.

-sí, mejor. Despertar temprano te pone rezongón-dijo Rebecca, impulsándolo con una palmada suave.

-¡Ouch! ¡Los quiero pero son insoportables!-grito el adolescente, corriendo al cuarto de baño.

La pareja rió.

-Ry, tesoro, ya puedes bajar si procuras portarte bien-dijo Ron luego, desde los pies de la escalera.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Ryan con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Sus padres no dijeron nada, sólo lo envolvieron en un abrazo. Entendían por la etapa que estaba pasando y sabían que no era fácil.

Más tarde, fueron al parque con sus perros, Sarah y Charly.

Todos estaban muy alegres, jugando.

Luego de la merienda que más que nada fueron sandwiches de verduras y mayonesa.

Rebecca era vegetariana y era algo que Ron y sus hijos todavía no aceptaban por completo.

Por suerte, Ronald había traído algunos sandwiches con fiambre, queso y demás. Rebecca no se quejo cuando los comieron sus varoncitos favoritos (como ella decía).

Después de comer, los cachorros que se habían alimentado de los sandwiches también…se quedaron dormiditos.

Tom estaba entretenido, jugando al Soccer con su padre.

Rebecca estaba charlando con una amiga suya del trabajo.

Y Ryan estaba mandándole mensajes a una chica por el celular. Collette Jameson era hermosa para los ojos de Ryan, prácticamente una Diosa.

Entonces fue que nuestro protagonista tomo otra mala decisión.

Cuando sus padres y su hermano se descuidaron, se escapo del parque.

Se metió en una Farmacia e intento robar un perfume.

El guardia de seguridad lo detuvo enseguida y llamo a Ronald porque ya conocía a Ryan de pequeño.

Ryan estaba tan aterrado y avergonzado que no podía mirar a sus padres a los ojos.

Becky le agradeció al guardia y Ron le prometió a este que no se repetiría. El guardia dijo que no se preocuparan, que eran travesuras de jóvenes.

El regaño comenzo apenas todos entraron en la casa.

Tom por poco se estampa contra una columna intentando llegar a su cuarto antes de que su hermanito y sus padres comenzaran a discutir.

Sarah se escondió debajo de la mesa ratonera de la sala, temerosa.

Charly puso el rabo entre las patas y se escondió en el baño.

Nilo y Blacky se escondieron abajo del armario de platos decorativos.

La cara de Ronald variaba entre ser blanca del susto que le había dado Ryan o el enojo que también le había dado el chico.

Por su parte, Rebecca estaba más calmada pero seguía desilusionada por las acciones de su hijo.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO, RYAN JOHN WOLFE?!-le grito Ronald, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!-le grito Ryan, enojado.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!-le exigió saber. Ryan se quedo mudo -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Respondeme cuando te estoy hablando, mocoso desagradecido!-

-¡Ronald, basta! Es apenas un niño-lo interrumpió Rebecca, molesta pero con él no con Ryan.

-¿Si? Pues entrar a un lugar sólo para robar me hace pensar que tal vez no sea "apenas un niño"-le recrimino Ronald.

-es el hijo de Robert y Marie. Es lo único que importa-le aclaro ella.

Ron soltó bruscamente a Ryan, que se dejo caer al suelo.

El chico apreto los puños y la mandíbula. Ciertamente, podía notarse la ira y el odio puro en sus ojos pardos.

-Ryan, tranquilízate-le dijo Rebecca, con voz suave y ayudando a que se levantará.

-tú no me das órdenes-le espeto Ryan, enfurecido.

-Ryan…-dijo Rebecca porque él sin saberlo le había dado en uno de sus puntos débiles.

-¡Ya está bien, hijo!-lo reprendió Ronald.

-¡Pfffff!-

-¡¿Es que acaso quieres ser un delincuente?!-le grito Ron. No pudo contenerse, era lo que resonaba en su mente.

Ryan se negó obstinadamente a abrir la boca.

-¡¿Es eso lo que quieres, Ryan?!-ahora el enojo también era de parte de mamá -¡¿Ser un maldito criminal?!-

-¡No te educamos así, hijo! Ni yo, ni Robert, ni Marie, ni tus abuelos ni mucho menos Rebecca. Estoy seguro de que tu padre no te enseño a robar, ¡Y estoy más seguro de que yo tampoco!-

Ryan intento que las palabras no le llegaran. Pero eso de verdad que le había dolido.

-¡Responde, Ryan!-le exigió Rebecca.

-¡¿Quieres ser un criminal?! ¡¿Es eso para lo único que te crees capaz?! Porque recientemente me parece que sí-dijo Ronald, harto.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Ryan dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente.

Entonces Ronald se dio cuenta de que no había medido la intensidad o más bien la ira en sus palabras. Había actuado más como si fuera parte de su trabajo de policía que como si fuera su trabajo de padre.

Pero Rebecca fue la primera en reaccionar. Abrazo con fuerza a su chiquitín y lo dejo desahogarse en sus brazos.

-Ryan, niño travieso… ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?-le dijo, en cierta broma.

Ryan hizo media sonrisa aunque todavía lloraba. Ronald se unió al abrazo.

-ufff…pensé que esto jamás terminaría-dijo Tom, terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-wau wau-ladraron Charly y Sarah, saliendo de sus escondites también.

-¡Abrazo familiar!-exclamo Ryan, riendo alegre. Y todos se abrazaron, incluso los cachorros y los gatitos se pararon en dos patas para hacer que los abrazaban.

Por esa vez, una de las pocas veces, Ronald decidió no castigar a Ryan. El regaño ya había sido demasiado.

Así que, luego de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir.


End file.
